Craving leads to this
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Sasuke deflowered her half a year ago,now they experience a crave that will never end. A serious aftermath will scar their lives forever. "Looks like the Harunos' daughter isn't as innocent as they thought." The truth became unbearably shocking. !LEMONS!
1. Positive

_Caving leads to this_

_note: I know I should be working on my other fics' updates, but my brain has been active these past few days, so… he're a good fic, or I don't know… you tell me._

_WARNING: This fic contains heavy LEMON!!!!!!!! Almost every chapter._

_Positive_

_**She stared at the white stick held between her thin pale fingers, warm tears leaking on it repeatedly directly hitting the blue plus sign. **_**It's not fair. She thought sadly. Why? I thought I was… we were… I- Her thoughts were interrupted by the huge bile in her throat, already sitting at the base of the toilet she poured her stomach fluids out in pain, clutching her abdomen in process. Vomit gain, she hated to admit it, because the word was just not meant for her, not yet. But everything comes at a price, right.**

**She was right all along about her missing period, the mood swings, the hunger, and the need of intimacy with him again, just like every other day, every other night. On every other mission together, just like the fake long-term bathroom breaks, the rejection of ramen proposals. Just like those extra times for quickies, she hated to admit all of it. But they were all true, she wasn't ready at that age and neither was he. **

**However, they never tought about the outcomes of their heated physical relationship during those times of intense intimate moments.**

**What was she going to tell him? Let alone her parents. What will the rest of Konoha think of her. She didn't want to think about it, the rumors that will start spreading once everyone finds out eventually. The words they will start addressing her with, it was not what she wanted to happen.**

**Flashbacks or past events- **_**Italic**_

_The chirping of crickets, the midnight shade of Sasuke's apartment and the two passionate teenagers' moans in the living room._

_Her long slim legs grasped his waist for upport as he attacked her luscious creamy neck, running butterfly kisses over it. Her short red tank was long gone, incuding the short pink skirt. They were all in his way. Realising it was unfair, Sakura removed his black wide collared shirt and tossed it over the arm of the crimson leather couch. _

_It suddenly became unbearably hot, they needed to get rid of the garments._

_Stumbling clumsily still lip-locked, Sasuke threw her black spandex shorts across the hallway leading to his bedroom, leaving the two in their underwears._

_Soon, finding herself on her back on the Uchiha's king-sized bed, her mind was spinnig out of control, she thought she was ready, old enough to go further with him, do something other than secretly making out with him, after wanting him for so long, she wanted it, she was ready. A mysterious cold air stroke her forbidden fruit, then screamed out of pleasure when she felt his two digits penetrate her, though slightly painful at the new experience, her back arch and it felt so good, he wasn't even inside her yet. Sasuke watched her graceful body move and he loved it, he wanted more of his Sakura, that's what he was going to get, more of her, he was the only one that could do that._

_A long moan escaped her mouth as she quickly sat up to meet his plunging fingers as her fingers clawed his shoulderblades. He captured her pink lips in a deep kiss, tongues battling for upper hand , Sakura felt slfish to let him pleasure her and not doing nothing for him. So, she searched for the zipper of his pants, runnig her fingers to the hem and pulled them down, he moved his legs to help her out and let out a deep moan at her sudden move on his manhood, she pulled it through the thin fabric of his black boxers and massaged it under her soft hands. Their heavy breathing merged together as their their private areas requested climax. "SASUKE!" Sakura's moans urged him on, adding a third finger inside her, he went faster and so did she, she pulled him into a deep kiss as she came. He gently pushed her on her back again on the bed, her half-lidded green eyes watched his muscular body's shade in the moonlight. Not wanting to wait longer, she pulled away the last garment off his body, her eyes slightly widened at his size, she wondered if it was going to hurt her. Probably not, she thought. _

_Sasuke kissed her again, his tongue playing with hers and his hard member brushing her flat stomach. He grabbed her breast and rubbed it gently under his palm, as he licked the other peak hungrily, everywhere was cherries, tasted like cherries, mixed with her soapy scent. He loved it._

"_I…I…-" She hesitated as her cheeks were red in embarrassment from saying what she was waiting for._

"_What is it Sakura?" He asked, concerned, thinking she might not want to go any further._

"_I can't wait much longer." She whispered, and Sasuke smirked at her words._

"_I love you," He hushed her in a kiss as he plunged his whole length inside her tight wet entrance. Her fingernails peirced his back, as she felt him enter her. She bit on his bottom lip, bruising it absentmindedly, luring blood and emitted the reverberating sharp scream from the ache._

_She parted from his bruised lips and couldn't help but cry, her tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks. Sakura didn't expect it to be this painful, blood was already pouring down her legs, mixed with her cum, fluids. Sasuke pulled away and wiped her cheeks with the pad of his thumb, kissing her and muttering apologies. " I'm sorry, Sakura. Please, I'll stop if you want. Please… don't cry." He whispered repeatedly, muttering apologies. She sat up, pulling the covers over her, still crying. Who knew this would hurt her so much? Sasuke embraced her and ran kisses down her neck, over her breasts and her collar bone, trying his best to soothe her. Soon enough, after Sasuke's abundant caress and touch she started feeling arouse again and urged him to continue._

"_Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked her, nibbling and sucking on her earlobe._

"_Yes, I'm sure." She smiled weakly._

"_Y-You're still bleeding…" He looked away, he truly did injure her, he felt guilty._

"_No, Sasuke, You… You just broke my barrier, that's all. Can-can we continue?" She cupped his cheek, and kissed him again. She almost begged him to resume, before it was too late._

_He didn't answer, he looked away, awkwardly._

"_P-Please?" She repeated, turning him to face her again._

"_Ok, I'll be slow and gentle. If it hurts, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll stop." He said softly, she nodded, saying to herself to not even urge him to stop even if it hurt her. She wanted this as much as he did, maybe more. With a jerk of her hips slapping with his, he entered her tight wet pussy again, slowly and waited for her to get accustomed to his size. They kissed while Sakura waited for the pain to evaporate into pleasure. After a few minutes of making out and caressing, Sakura jerked her hips again to meet his and and he pulled himself out just to sink back in again. She moaned at the feeling, just tinges of pain, but they were overpowered by the immense feeling of ecstasy she was feeling. Her hands clawed his back, so hard drawing blood in process. He groaned at the experience, being inside her felt so good, her warmth surrounded him, they were one, all over each other, feeling each other for the first time._

_At first, their rhythm was muddled, but soon they picked up and moved in sync, her chin rested on his shoulder, and his face was planted in the croock of her neck. Their fingers intertwined at the side of her head, holding both in place. _

_Sasuke's thrusts became fervent, and Sakura couldn't take it, the feeling was too much._

"_It… feels… soooooo good." She said between breaths, panting._

"_Sakura, you're amazing." He whispered and seized her swollen lips in a deep french kiss. She switched their positions, now on top, she rode him slowly, her back arching at the good feeling of him inside her. She didn't want it to end, she loved it._

_Sasuke sat up meeting her thrusts. Her movements grew almost violently, faster and faster everytime, the pain was forgotten, Sakura and Sasuke were sharing a moment of bliss. His hands found their way to her her hips, holding her into his burning cock._

_Sasuke switched back their position, him, now on top again, placing his lips against hers in a hot kiss, thrusting inside her, "Fast-faster SASUKE!" She half-whispered, her hands holding his shoulders for support and her legs widened at their own accord to grant him better access. _

"_HARDER!" All the while, Sakura hoped her parents really went to the escort mission with the lost villagers from the mist. Otherwise, they would've asked where she was all night. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere this late, stay out while they're away. Specially when they're on a mission._

_She felt the knot in her abdomen, ready to burst as she felt Sasuke hit her deepest spot, Sasuke alert of him cumming soon, held back and massaged Sakura's clit._

"_SASUKE-KUN!" _

"_Sakura." They said in harmony. Certainly hoping the villagers were in a deep sleep._

_White light seemed to blind their vision as they experience an amazing orgasm that stroke it's peak. Sasuke rolled off her and spilled his seed out careful not to get her…_

"Sakura? Sakura honey," A purple haired woman walked passed the hall, leading to her 'innocent' teen daughter's bedroom. Once in, she noticed Sakura out of sight and the bathroom's light was on. Curious, she called once again, "Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl jerked her head up, on instinct, threw the stick inside the toilet and sat on it, wiping her cheeks. _"Oh, God." _She moaned inwardly, tucking a strand of short pink hair behind her ears. _What am I suppose to tell… her? My mother. We tell each other everything, except about him and this situation and our…_

"In the bathroom mom, don't come in." She whispered weakly.

Mrs. Haruno nodded to herself nervously and went back to her business, still in her latest Anbu attire. "O-Ok, sweetheart." She said uncertainly and left.

"What am I gonna do? I'm pregnant." Sakura inaudibly whispered to herself, sinking back in a curled form and cried her heart out.

***Review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. She can't be serious

**Remember, this chapter contains lemon.**

**She can't be serious**

He rolled off the side of his bed, missing her warm cherry scent. They were together again last night, almost all night making love. They never stopped, rounds after rounds, like it was a routine. A routine they repeated so much, it became too easy to forget how to do it.

He took her everywhere in his room, even in the closet. Once, he was

He missed her already, she just left barely three hours ago, and he missed her already.

I hope I didn't mess up. He thought almost nervously. Sasuke knew he couldn't be always careful, since they scarcely used any protection anyways. The first time they did it, he didn't use any, but he made sure not to come inside her that time, and on the next round, just a few minutes after. Also, he didn't get carried away tooing their second shower together that night.

However, there were times, were love drove him away and he wasn't sure when he came or not, and he was nervous, even scared.

Their quickies in the missions were protected, or the ones during their one-on-one late sparing matches, even the ones at Ino's public rookie nine parties. But the ones at his or her house, or the ones in the sharingan dimension, where they can have their own time without any interruptions hints, or noises, they were all too romantic and luscious for them to remember any spilling orgasms. The next day, they will wake up in each other's arms and make small talks, (Sakura, most of the time.) their small talks would lead to a small peck of lips, leading to an open-mouthed kiss and some caressing, then would guide them into yet another round of sexual intercourse, much respect, making love, again.

And of course, their relationship was kept a secret, who would allow two teenagers to have so much sexual freedom, so much love making sessions. But one person caught them, in a really hard position, tough their bodies were hidden under the cool water, something else was, and the color was too familiar for a perverted client not to recognize.

"_We got two hours 'til the client gets back with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. They'll be negotiating a contract with the enemy." Sakura whispered in his ear, much to his pleasure. Sasuke kissed her neck, and unzipped her red top to get more of her._

_They clumsily stumbled into the bushes, never severing their kiss, and soon their eyes widened when they felt something wet hit their faces._

"_Oh no," Sakura gasped._

_Sasuke smirked at her reaction and rotated their bodies so he could hit the water instead, he went deeper than he thought, and took it as an advantage to disrobe them both._

_Sakura felt colder than before, her eyes were closed and she was oblivious of what was happening around her. Beneath 25 ft of water, Sasuke pumped chakra into his feet and raised them both onto the surface, waisting no time to capture her lips again, Sakura felt his hard manhood rubbing against her inner thigh, she reached it and massaged it under her palm, he groaned at the sudden feeling, his deep voice echoed in her ears, she smiled at him, her eyes closed as she felt him penetrate his digits into her wet hole, his thumb rubbing her fleshy folds and their lips searching for each other again._

_Sakura released a long moan as her orgasm stroke, Sasuke kept pumping his fingers into her making her feel wet all over again. He gently pressed her against the huge boulder linked to the ground, her head leaning on her red tank, her hair was clung to her face, and Sasuke's bangs became longer due to the water and his spiky locks went down to the back of his neck. Sakura held his waist with her legs and pushed herself on his hardened_

_cock, whimpering, and moaned at the feeling, she smiled again holding his shoulder blades, running her hands over his back all over again._

_Sasuke's face dug in her wet hair, panting from thrusting into her, her back slammed the rock harder each time, but it didn't hurt her surprisingly._

_She seized his lips in a hot kiss, thrusting in harmony with him, their hands linked, fingers intertwined and tongues in a war for supremacy._

"_S-Sasuke…ahah…ah-faster, Sasuke, please." Sakura moaned between kisses, he smirked in response and did as he was told, faster, harder and deeper than before._

_Sasuke drove into her so hard it almost bruised her, each thrust was responded with a short gasp and a small whimper, she felt him stretch her, it's like since they've been together, he's been growing bigger and it's natural because he's still growing anyways._

_Sakura loved it, she loved everything about him, not just his package and his hot looks._

_Sasuke didn't worry cumming inside her, because of the water that surrounded them, Sakura would wash out his seeds._

"_Sakura, so beautiful." He whispered and nipped at her creamy breast, massaging the other with his palm. "God, I love you. I love you Sakura, I love you." Sakura was happy to break his ego so easily, she loved to hear him say that. She would never get tired of it._

_What they're doing was so illegal and forbidden in so many ways, even if Sasuke was proven innocent from following Orochimaru, even if he didn't leave and went back with Sakura after her confession. Underage sex was one of the most perilous activities in Konoha, but they couldn't help it, they just fell right in love. At first they hesitated and waited until a year to do it. No one knew it will ever have lead to this._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!" A high-pitched voice called from across the couple, abruptly stopping their movements, except for their linked lips._

_They broke apart, Sakura with a heavy blush spread across her whole face. The intuder's eyes wandered over her chest and Sasuke swiftly blocked him from seeing anything._

"_WOW, NINJA HENTAI? I'VE NEVER WITNESSED SOMETHING SO HOT. WAIT AREN'T YOU I DON'T KNOW, TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING THAT KIND OF STUFF SECRETLY LIKE THAT?" The intuder just wouldn't shut the fuck up. Sasuke and Sakura didn't know how long they've been going at it, but that client better not get Kakashi-sensei and Naruto's attention._

_Sasuke became irritated every minute, He reached for Sakura's shirt and handed it to her. "Toji SHUT UP!" Sakura half-yelled through gritted teeth._

"_Sakura, should I?" Sasuke asked Sakura, pecking her on the lips._

"_Absolutely. That jackass will never shut up. And… erase what he saw, all of it, not even the small kiss nor the sight of us together in the lake." Sasuke smirked, while Sakura pulled his pants on him their eyes never leaving each other. He walked towards the client, smirking dangerously at him._

_Toji ran a hand through his short silky brown locks nervously, "Uchiha, I understand you're mad about me catching you two like that, but please… don't kill me."_

"_Awwe, Toji you're seventeen, you can't cry." Sakura mocked him as she dried her clothes._

"_Easy for you to say because you're only f- HEY! you can't kill your client, you'll go to prison." Toji crossed his arms over his chest, pouting his lips childishly._

"_You're so juvenile Toji." Sakura smiled as she washed herself in the water._

"_Hn. Mangekyou sharingan." Sasuke said lowly and searched through his earlier memories, he stopped when he saw Kakashi telling him to get back to camp and keep Sakura and Sasuke company. He erased the whole scene, Toji saw everything, from the lake incident, to now. Then why the hell did he say something at the last minute?_

_Oh, He got it, Sasuke was about to cum and maybe the cum came into sight in the water and he severed the sex show. "Sorry Toji, but your loud mouth cannot be trusted." And Toji blacked out._

"_Sakura, looks like Kakashi already found an 'inn' for the group." He found out in Toji's memory. "Maybe we could dump Toji's body in his room, and come back here for our own time." This time Sakura smirked, she looked hot when she smirks, Sasuke realized._

"_When you catch me, we'll take everything where we left off." She dove in the water, topless again with a smirking Sasuke right at her tail._

Get up Uchiha, it's already time for training. Sasuke hated this, after sweet nights like these with his girlfriend, his body wanted rest and rest only. He hated waking up so early after such a lack of sleep, it was frustrating and he wanted to skip training today so badly, it wasn't funny anymore.

"Oh, Sakura. What have we done?" He asked himself, as he felt a strong grip in his heart. He didn't know where it came from, but it wasn't good. It's not the one he felt wwhen he realised he loved her, it was one he felt when Itachi killed his family, he panicked, no way. She can't be breaking up with me, is she? What did I do wrong? Maybe it's just me, I'm p-paranoid…Uchiha? paranoid? Never.

Up, training time.

"Should I go training today? I'm feeling so stressed out about all this." Sakura was in her bedroom, in thirty minutes, training would take place.

"Oh," She moaned and grabbed the purple vinyl bucket at the foot of her bed, draining her stomach contents in it. Morning sickness, hugh, she hated it.

"I need support on this, I need advice." She said to herslef.

She thought about what her parents would think, what Sasuke's reaction would be. Surely disappointed, and Sasuke? He might go ballistic for all she knows.

"I hate to do this, but I have to tell Ino."

Dressed in her old red-style dress that now hugs her dear curves, Sakura grabbed a purple one and wore instead with black leggings that ends right above her knees. She then cleaned her bucket and went downstairs towards the kitchen. She pulled the note from the fridge: _Sakura, I have a mission today, you know ninjas can't say much about location nor any type of information, so don't bother asking. Your father won't be here for an entire month, but I'll be back tomorrow night, or possibly on the next day. Be the good innocent girl as always and make your mommy proud. Train hard, and treat everyone in respect. Don't cause your sensei any trouble._

_There's food in the fridge as you already know, your breakfast is on the table, bye. We love you. We love you so much._

_P.S. Don't bring anyone over, things might get out of control._

Sakura had to laugh at the note, not to be mean, but she thought her parents were oblivious, too oblivious.

She grabbed the toast and buttered it, it smelled good. She stuffed it in her mouth and ate it hungrily. "Need, more." She opened the fridge and mixed the chocolate vanilla pudding. The eating was getting out of control these past few weeks.

"I gotta stop, but this weird food craving I can't let it go, I need to eat it."

Finished with the huge bowl of pudding, Sakura yet again mixed potato chips and spices together and headed for the door.

I can't let the villagers see me like this, eating such a hige bag of chips, she thought.

Sakura teleported at Ino's house instead, stuffing chips in her mouth.

She knocked on the front door of her friend's house, hiding the bag of chips in her giant purse. To her surprise, Ino welcomed her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Ino." Sakura greeted casually, bringing back her potato chips in sight.

"Hey, forehead. What's up? Come in. I was just trying out that-"

"Ino, I need to talk to you." Sakura said seriously, not calling her pig as she said that.

"o-Ok. Let's go, want some tea?" Ino eyed the chips and Sakura's weird way of hungrily eating it. "You Ok Sak?" Ino asked her sad friend, her green eyes looked a bit tired and she smell ed different too, She didn't smell like 'Sakura', she smells like… a boy, it's a cologne, she recognize it but couldn't tell for sure.

"I can't ell for sure. Do you happen to have any pudding, or ice cream. Anything frozen, yogurt?" Sakura asked randomly, Ino narrowed her eyes at her, tugging at her purple short t-shirt playfully.

"Umm… Are you sure you're ok?" Ino asked again.

"DO YOU HAVE PUDDING OR WHAT?" Sakura almost yelled at her friend, which startled them both.

"I'm not sure what kind of drug you're taking right now Sakura. But you're acting different. You smell different, not that it's bad, but it's not your usual smell. You eat differently. Since when did you eat ice cream at that time of the day? And now you're yelling at me. Is it that time of the month?" Ino was breathless, and Sakura put her head down in shame. She shouldn't have done that, Ino's her best friend, and these mood swings are getting to her fast. Sakura sure smelled different, she smelled like Sasuke.

Ino dragged her into the livng room, and sat her on the fair smooth couch.

The blonde disappeared to the kitchen, just to come right back with three x-large buckets of ice cream. She sighed, "chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?" Ino asked lazily.

Sakura couldn't just say all right in her face, but it looked so delicious and smelled so good. "Could you mix them all please?" Sakura asked sweetly all of a sudden.

"What? I guess." Ino looked at Sakura weirdly mixing the ice cream together, Sakura ate the whole bag of spicy potato chips and dumped the bag in her purse.

Ino brought her the bowl of colorful ice cream, Sakura quickly grabbed it from her and started eating it, her thin pink lips stretched accordingly to the silver spoon's size eagerly consuming the ice cream. "This is good stuff." Sakura said in a mouthful, her voice muffled by the cold sweet.

Ino quircked a blonde eyebrow at her, "Forehead! You're gonna get fat from all of this."

Ino grabbed the bowl of ice cream from her and placed it on the table. "You said you wanted to talk to me right? Start now. You sure start to worry me." Ino looked concerned, Sakura has been acting weird since she came back with Sasuke, but a year and a half later, she's been acting weirder than before. Sakura hadn't been very active with her, they've seen less and less of each other every day, and it all brings evverything back to Sasuke. She had to ask what happened to Sasuke, he hasn't been, let's just say, visible lately.

She couldn't just ask where Sasuke was all of a sudden, it'll be rude. Since Sakura was the one who wanted to talk. Sasuke has to wait, she still like him, but doubted that Sakura still did. She never knew what happened that night Sakura confessed to Sasuke, she never even knew if Sakura even confessed, all she knows was that Sakura talked him into staying home that night.

"Ino, I don't know how to say or explain this." Sakura spoke in a weak voice.

"Sakura what's wrong? Tell me." Ino said as she reached for Sakura's trembling hands.

The pink-haired teen broke down, crying. It was really hard to watch Sakura cry, it hurt her, even if they used to be rivals and still fight about some things, to see her hurt or emotionally unstable. That girl always has issues, if it's not Sasuke, it's Naruto, if it's not Naruto it's her job and if it's neither it's her period. Sakura always came to Ino for a special relief medicine to treat her cramps specially if you have superhuman strength.

But, this month, she didn't show up, and never complained about Sasuke since their incident. Something must've happen to her or something.

"Ino…I…I'm…hugh." She covered her mouth with both her hands ad rushed to the nearest sink or toilet, reaching the guest's bathroom, she emptied out her stomach and clutched it afterwards at the small pain at the base of it before puking again.

Ino rushed as quickly as she could, then stopped when she saw Sakura nearly passed out on the purple rug in the bathroom.

All the symptoms she drew out so far fit directly into Sakura's possible position. She might be, but how? Isn't she a…

Ino poured water over her face, placing a wet towel on her burning forehead which wasn't as big as she thought after all. She had to admit, Sakura looked pretty when she's sleeping, in this case passed out. Her bright viridian orbs fluttered open, her thin lips formed a frown at being in this state right now.

"Sakura, I'm going to ask you something. Please don't freak out, ok it might be for your own good." Sakura sat up and Ino was on her knees, her blue daisy shorts folded against her pale slender thighs. "Sakura, Are you… umm…"

"Yes, Ino, I am ok. I'm pregnant. I'm fucking pregnant and I don't want to be right now, I… don't think I can do it." She sobbed, her face buried in the blonde's shirt, her tears wetting it. Ino's eyes widened at that but she held her friend dearly as if carful that she might break. But Who? Who did this to her? She needed answers, she had to know. What has she been doing, was it a one time thing? Or a relationship? Rape even? No, if it was rape, even I would've known by now. Ino had to know. She would not rush so much, but her friend expecting at such a young age is definitely something unforgettable. "Dear, God. What have you done Sakura? What in the world have you done." Ino sighed, looking at Sakura's broken image.

"But-How? How did this happen?" She decided to let Sakura bring the father's name on her own. "Tell me Sakura, how?" She was now holding her by the shoulders, almost squeezing her as if the truth would leak out of her lips.

"We…both…We both know… how someone gets pregnant Ino." Sakura said though sniffs of cries, almost dropping sarcasm in her sentence, but in her state she had to be serious and sad. "I don't know if I'm ready to tell you who he is Ino." She started crying again, and Ino was getting annoyed at Sakura keeping things from her. At this moment she was psyched out, this bombshell Sakura just crashed down on her and the want of knowing who got Sakura pregnant was on her list. Ino didn't know if it was such a juicy piece of gossip to just slither around, or an significant piece of information to use and assist her friend as much as she could. Her best friend, but she still had to know who HE is exactly. "Sakura, you can tell me anything. I can help, ok. Just breath, exhale, then let it all out. Not the crying, the whole thing, from scratch if you can."

Now Sakura panicked, how the fuck was she going to tell Ino about everything that happened between her and Sasuke. It's Ino we're talking about, one of his fangirls. She still sorta tries to flirt with him sometimes, why else would she have a huge party?To get laid of course, the teen wanted experience, and she sure hadn't made a mistake like her friend's yet. "Sakura, who is he? huh," Ino was just plain desperate right now, she just wouldn't quit until she sucks the truth out of you.

"Sakura, tell me. Say something." Ino shook her roughly now, her hands still on the pinkette's shoulders. "SAK!? Are you listening? If I can support you in this, you have to at least tell me something besides the pregnancy. Who is it? Was it a one time thing? What the hell is wrong with you answer me dammit! Answer me." She slapped Sakura's face with the wet towel, bruising her left cheek turning into a deep crimson color.

They both gasped, Sakura in anger, Ino in horror. "Sak, I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me. I didn't intend to do it, you know that right? Please, I…I'm sorry." Sakura's face softened, then she cried all over again. "Just please, if you could just-"

"IT'S SASUKE OK! HE'S THE FATHER OF MY CHILD INO! SASUKE IS. WE HAD SEX, INO. WE DID, AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Sakura yelled, her eyes watery, dripping wet with heavy tears, puffy eyes stared in solemn at Ino.

The blonde teen's hands slipped away from her friend's shoulders, she brought them at the sides into fists, A long stream of a single tear running down her cheek.

"No…No-i-it can't…No it can't be. Please Sakura, tell me you're making this up. Not him, please tell me…" Ino couldn't take it, it was becoming too much, she shouldn't have asked, she shouldn't have. But now that she knows the truth, she can forget about him and her, there is no way. Ino hated to give up, and as much as she and Sakura became close friends, she hated the fact that she had to get Sasuke and not her. It just isn't right to her, but she can't back out like this. She has to be the friend that Sakura was to her all along also, even if it means to suck up all her feeling for the Uchiha boy, and forget about him. "I'm afraid he is. Ino, please, don't hate me. You don't know what I'm going through right now. So, please help me." Looking deep within those pure orbs of green, you can tell the innocence of her being, how she holds a fragile frame that fits her namesake, and now, Ino's looking at the not-so-innocent girl anymore, she might be looking at a woman and possibly a mother.

"How many times?" She kept her baby blue eyes glued to the pink tiled floor, careful with her words. "Was it like…"

"I guess I can't hide more from you, since the most important thing has been revealed." Sakura forced a weak smile on her face. It was odd, she felt like finishing that ice cream.

Ino braced herself from the truth, the thought of Sasuke and Sakura doing this sort of thing troubled her emotionally as well as physically. It was merely unbelievable.

"Ino, I have to go training with the group, ok." Sakura stood up, bringing Ino with her.

"Hey, Forehead! when you're, be sure to come over here." Ino gave a fake smile that even Sakura recognized. She accepted and headed out, her hips swaying with her, curves even urvier than before. Her breasts stood out in her attire too, is this the same Sakura I knew?

This whole thing even changed her walks. Ino thought with a glimpse of jealousy.

Ino accompanied her towards the door, wiping away her tears.

Before Sakura went, she lokked at Ino nervously, who arched a brow at her weirdly.

"Now, what?" Ino asked, holding the door with the other hand gently placed on her hip.

"May I…umm. Can I finish the ice cream?" Sakura looked down, it was odd that after all that happened, she still wants to eat it.

"Sure, help yourself." Ino gave a sweet real smile this time, who wouldn't? It was almost funny. "Bye, forehead. We still have a lot to discuss, so don't blow me off!"

"I won't, pig! Thanks." With that, Sakura left directly towards the training grounds.

"Maybe a little teleportation wouldn't hurt, my legs are still a little hurt from lat night." Sakura said to herself, before eating the remaining ice cream from the bowl.

And of course, seeing Sasuke there gave her that feeling, that same feeling, it won't go away. She just wanted to fuck him senseless, was it the pregnancy? Or was it the-?

"G'morning Sasuke-kun." She greeted him softly, glancing around her to see if Naruto or her sensei was here. Positive enough, she crushed her lips into his in a charming kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his on her hips.

They reluctantly broke apart, their faces close to each other.

"I missed you." He simply said, running his hands at her sides.

"We saw each other last night and this morning Sasuke." She smiled sweetly at him.

Sasuke sniffed her a little, yes she did have his scent but something else, something sweet and fresh. "Is that…Ice cream I smell?" He asked, his eyebrows raised at her oddly.

"Well, yes. Just a few bites, this morning." She smiled nervously.

Sasuke nodded and try to keep himself from pinning her to the cherry trees and have his way with her.

Sakura was having a horrible time in her mind. What was she suppose to tell him? Was it the right time? Here? She had to brace herself and say it, whether he liked it or not. Now?

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." It's was weird that she acted almost the same way at Ino's place. But she hoped his reaction was different.

"What is it Sakura?" He held both of her hands, bringing them close to where his heart was. He sure didn't want what he thought about this morning to happen. But it couldn't she kissed him like any normal day they had, she had a real smile on her face. Though some were nervous looking, her green eyes were greener than before, and he noted the small linong under her eyes, they were slightly puffy. Had she been crying?

"Have you been crying?" He asked with a concerned look on his face, he stared at her like that, until she started to cry again.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you in any way? Tell me Sakura, what's wrong?" He cupped her cheeks, running the pad of his thumb over them, wiping her tears. What the hell happened?

"Let's make a date tonight, and I'll…I'll tell you ok. My mother won't be here 'til the next day, and my dad went to a long-term mission. Please, meet me tonight, an hour earlier than usual." Without questioning her, he nodded in acceptance and kissed her again, his tongue licked her bottom lip demanding entrance which she granted willingly.

Her soft moans were turning him on, it was almost too hard not to make love to her here and now.

His hands roamed at her sides lovingly, while she ran her hands through his raven spikes.

He had to pull away before this leads to something else, they already did it like three or four hours ago, and making love on the training grounds isn't such a hot idead, not in million years. She wouldn't let him go, something was off, she rubbed their hips together, feeling the pleasurable friction created just now, she didn't know if it was the pregnancy anymore, she wanted to do it now, she couldn't wait, she couldn't stop.

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were addicted to each other, not just addicted to sex. They just couldn't stay away from each other. Magnets, sigh.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Yes, that sounded familiar, like Toji, but it was someone else. Oh Shit!

********** **Review please!!!!!! If you wanna know what's going to happen. Please encourage me, I'm trying to do my best to make this sound or look as original as possible. **


	3. Hidden crushes and secrets

_**Recap:**__They just couldn't stay away from each other. Magnets, sigh._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Yes, that sounded familiar, like Toji, but it was someone else. Oh Shit!_

**Hidden crushes and secrets**

The couple broke apart quickly, their bodies still close to each other, their hands still linked. This was not suppose to happen, and yet they're hearing the same phrase as Toji from the lake. But this time, it wasn't him. Shit! They were in deep shit. Sakura didn't look too worried, she looked surprised yeah, she had a smile on her face nevertheless.

"Sakura? So it's true then." Ino saw the puzzled look on Sasuke's face. "W-what I'm seeing right now, I mean." She was so close to tears. But wouldn't be that childish.

Sakura walked towards her, "Indeed. It's true indeed Ino."

Now Sasuke was puzzled, "What is she talking about Sakura?" Sasuke unconsciously encircled her petite waist searching for her eyes.

Ino looked down, there it was right in front of her, it wasn't a one time thing like she thought it was, like she wanted it to be, like she hoped it to be. They looked madly in love out there, they were all over each other, they were kissing with such a passion she's never witnessed nor done before. It almost hurt to see it, the tightening grip on her heart, it wasn't suppose to happen, Ino wanted to forget about Sasuke and let her friend have him like she'd already done, but something wouldn't let her, it was annoying, it wouldn't let go. Was it the rivalry again? Was it Sasuke? It couldn't be, right. Sakura is her frien, her best friend actually, and it would be wrong for her to think about Sasuke that way.

But that feeling that couldn't let Sasuke go told her that Sakura should let go instead, she should've known that she also liked Sasuke and should've backed off.

But Sakura can't, she loved Sasuke, she truly did and he appeared to be loving her too.

Sakura couldn't just let go, she's pregnant dammit, how would this look like now, besides they've already claimed each other, as their way of staying together forever, if Ino interfered, it would all look like a total mess. That voice was forgetting something, something important, Sasuke doesn't love nor like Ino at all, so it would be a waste to tear them apart. Sakura didn't deserve that, she honestly doesn't need to be in a total heartache right now. Ino just had to let it go, find someone else that had been there for her. The only one is Sakura, she'd always been there, she's always been the beautiful best friend, the sparring partner, the medical nin tutor, she liked her best friend. What was that feeling though, that feeling she had when she saw Sakura, the jealousy meter was pointing directly towards Sasuke, it was all wrong to be feeling this way. All too wrong.

"Can you give us a minute, Sasuke? Please?" Now that shocked Ino also, seeing Sasuke so understanding and without complaining to Sakura was merely impossible.

What's wrong with the world? Ino thought vaguely.

Sakura grabbed Ino by the arm and noted her giant purse that contained the potato chips, now she felt like eating potato chips. She must've forgotten it at Ino's earlier.

"Ino, he doesn't know yet." Sakura hissed when they were far away from the confused Sasuke. "Can you please act like you just saw nothing, otherwise he would be using his…cough…sharingan…cough." Ino's eyes widened at this then her eyes turned soft at the sight of her best friend, her bright viridian eyes that captured her gaze, her smooth curvy figure that boys would want to roam. Well, one did. Ino didn't know where this new feeling was coming from, but she knew it couldn't be good.

She forced a small smile, "I'm glad he wasn't just using you for his own pleasure." She whispered, handing Sakura her purse, which was heavier than before.

"Ino, what's in there?" She whispered eying the bag suspeciously.

"Open it forhead." Ino pointed at Sakura's giant purse, her baby blue eyes showing a glimpse of happiness. When she saw the sweet smile that graced the pink-haired teen's lips, she felt a jolt of love and attraction. As soon as she picked up the feeling, she pushed it aside forcefully and ignored it. Ino was right, it was all too wrong to be feeling this way. It was all too wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

Sakura turned around and met the gaze of a bored Sasuke, at the sight of her, his deep emotionless obsidian eyes softened at her. She loved him so much and he knew it.

She smiled at him, and Sasuke just gave her a simple nod accompanied with a small smirk to show his understanding.

Sakura cocked her head to Ino's direction setting it back to eye level with the blonde.

She quickly shoved a handful of spicy potato chips and pretzels in her mouth and swallowed the frozen bottle of spring water Ino brought her.

"Thanks Ino. That was, nice and refreshing." Ino smiled at that, how her nicely smoothed cheekbones rose up with the thin curving of her pink thin lips, her short pastel rose hair swaying along with the faint wind, how the pink strands behind the purple and silver leaf headband rose with the wind and blocks her apple green eyes. This feeling was unbearable, it almost crushed Ino. She's your best friend, what the hell are you thinking?

"Ino, earth to Ino…Ino?" Sakura searched for her baby blue yes but found an unreadable expression, one that she forced herself to ignore. She hoped Ino wasn't thinking about what she thought right now. The last thing she wants is a fatherless child. Not just any child. An Uchiha.

"Oh, sorry forehead, I just got hypnotized by those frail cherry blossoms." Ino half-lied.

She was hypnotized by her beauty and she was driven away by the cherry blossoms in her hair. It was getting irritating to be feeling this way, but she couldn't help it, everything came out involuntarily.

"Yeah, they are frail aren't they?" Sakura whispered almost to herself than to Ino.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, forehead. Remember our chat." Ino tried to force a sly smile leaving a blushing Sakura behind.

Out of sight, Ino couldn't ignore the pain in her chest anymore, at the second her baby blue eyes fell upon the kissing sight of Sakura and Sasuke, the lump in her throat forced its own way out bringing choked sobs and dry eyes. The tears just wouldn't do her that favor. They wouldn't leak out when needed, but she could no longer bring herself to think about that anymore, focus on your best friend's well being of becoming a mother.

With a single glance back at the couple in the training grounds, Ino left nevertheless along with the heavy heart that would soon sink itself in her stomach.

"Sakura…um…Sak-" Sasuke reluctantly grasped the kunoichi's shoulders in a small attempt to make her listen. With her lips slightly bruised from the hard kiss, nipping and sucking, Sakura pouted from the lost of her boyfriend's warm lips.

It was strange, how the teen could forget about every problem at the sight of him, she just forgot everything that happened good or bad. Even her news…

"Sakura, You wanted to tell me something?" Sasuke's deep onyx pools of obsidian searched for hers, demanding to read her like he normally does. But lately he found that oddly difficult. "Come on Sakura," He was impatient after all.

Sakura took his larger hands with her delicate ones, rubbing them pleasantly, she almost gave him a weak smile and that made him anxious. Uchiha? Anxious? Yeah…

"Wait, cut the tender crap Sakura. Are you- um…" He didn't want to jinx things up, the fact that she held her gaze down made him feel that same tightness in his chest, that organ, that similar valuable organ that holds something precious to him… Her, not only his life, but her also.

Then her eyes widened at his words, he knows? He couldn't, could he?

she wanted to tell him herself, not the other way around.

"Tell me… are you Sakura? huh?" At the desperation in his voice and the anxiety in his onyx eyes, Sakura burst into tears.

I didn't make sense to Sasuke, last night she was perfectly fine aside from the short bathroom breaks and the slight dizziness she claimed to have. And this morning, that warm smile, the kisses and affectionate touches. It didn't make sense to him.

"C-Can we talk tonight? I told you already, please Sasuke-kun. Please?" She stoke his cheeks as he also fought the heat creeping to his face.

He sighed almost too heavily and pecked her lips as a sign of affirmation.

A blush still crept up her cheeks even after being together for a long time, and it caused Sasuke to smirk. Why did she love him? He never saw himself as 'hot', he was kinda modest about that, after that his skills and pride hn, he wasn't near modest about those. And Sakura loved him why? He wasn't the 'nice nice guy' He wasn't mean or rude towards her either, but the black-blue haired teen didn't care anymore, as long as she was with him and he was with her. No matter what happens, he'll be with her, he'll stay.

"Sakura, No matter what happens, I'll still be with you." He said to her, face showing a little tiny bit of emotion. Sakura was in tears now, it all brought her back to the day this all started and to now, that she is pregnant. Sasuke ran the back of his hand over her cheeks, capturing her tear with his index finger.

She wanteds to tell him now, now that he's all sweet and stoic, now that she knows for sure that she broke his rigid shell. The news wouldn't be so bad right? He's Sasuke he wouldn't go so low as to leave her because of that. Besides, the Uchiha clan needs to be reincarnated and even if it's too soon for them, they'll find a way to survive with the baby. Miraculously they would, Sakura already checked out shelter and food out that list she'd been making since she thought she might be pregnant. Now, to tell Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? I… We…"

"TEME!" A high-pitched voice called behind them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto stopped dead in tracks as his wide cerulean eyes fell upon their close proximity and their linked fingers.

Another Oh Shit!

**I'm trying to update as soon as possible, please review if you want me to continue.**

**I'd love to know how I'm doing so review!!!!!**

**And I'll make the next chapter longer. Sorry there was no lemon in this one. I promised there will be one in the next, if you review of course.**


	4. Discreet enough?

_**Recap**_

"TEME!" A high-pitched voice called behind them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto stopped dead in tracks as his wide cerulean eyes fell upon their close proximity and their linked fingers.

Another Oh Shit!

**Discreet enough?**

The blond kyuubi vessel's cheerful cerulean eyes oddly stared at his teammates' postures. He never thought that's what he'll run into, sure they've been acting weird for a while now, and today was almost like any other. He would just jump right out of nowhere finding them quickly looking away. Sakura at her shoes, and Sasuke muttering something about training-dobe-annoying-pervert. But today they were a little too close to each other for his liking, too close and talk about those linked hands that seperated just a minute ago.

Naruto grinned, placing his hands behind his head and quietly walked towards the dummies. Sasuke exhaled a breath he seemed to be holding for quite a while, "Damn, that was too close." He thought he whispered.

"What? Teme you said something?" Naruto cocked his head in his direction, his lips grimaced a bit for no particular reason.

"Hn. Nothing." The black-blue haired teen simply replied with a grunt.

Awkward silence crammed the air, including the cherry blossoms in the training grounds. It wasn't common for the hyper blonde to be this quiet, his personality and taste. His annoying yet cute way of speaking nonsense and loud.

It sure was unusual, which brings Sasuke and Sakura to be thinking the same thing, sweat practically on their way to leak out.

"Yo." A familiar jonin puffed in.

To his surprise, there was no 'you're-late!' and no 'lying pervert.' That was a first, he who could easily read his students without the help of the sharingan, even Sasuke.

But today was exceptional he guessed, they were awfully quiet. Usually he would be coming on a battle scene or a heated argument but today was exceptional. Too exceptional for his own liking.

"Today will be the usual, but we'll be switching sparring partners. Sasuke would be with Naruto and Sakura with me." Kakashi said calmly, shoving his orange book in his back pocket. Something was off, even if he didn't care and wanted to read the whole day and drool, however they were his responsibly. Having no parents and all except for Sakura, he had to at least show some kind of supervision or care, however you want to put it.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, as Naruto grinned. Nobody took note when Sakura tensed and performed a seal to conceal the faint growing chakra within her. A small tear escaped her right eye, then she made her way to her sensei.

* * *

"Teme, I am so going to beat you today." Naruto pumped a fist in the air as usual.

"I don't believe it's your fate to win against me 'Loser.'" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, you've been hanging around with Hyuga too much. With all this destiny crap, they will soon mistaken you as brothers… or… Gay!" Naruto accused as he lunged towards Sasuke with a demon wind bomb and a shadow clone.

Sasuke sure was angry when Naruto accused him of being gay, if only he knew what he and Sakura-chan had been doing for the past year, he wouldn't be calling him gay, let alone a virgin. Countering his attack with a chakra-filled kick, the sparing match began.

* * *

She avoided the kicks sent towards her abdomen as much as she could. If she were to be careless once, it might be the end for her and this little enfant.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he sent another kick towards her abdomen.

Sakura tensed a bit and checked if the baby's chakra had been discovered. Sakura sighed in relief as she secured her secret.

"Huh, you seem to be avoiding those kicks towards your stomach Sakura. What? Are you gaining weight? Or…" Sakura took this as an opportunity to punch him in the jaw, sending him flying towards the neighboring tree. Even though what he said were true, Sakura just had to shut him up before he said something much more explicit.

Kakashi rubbed his jaw slightly, feeling it swelling up under his touch, he winced.

Sakura quickly ran towards him, her smile never fading as she brought a green lighten palm to heal his broken jaw.

"I see you've been improving Sakura. With that much confidence, you'll be able to defeat your old sensei in no time." Kakashi complemented, his eye closing as he smiled under his mask. "You're not that old Kakashi-sensei." She said, grinning as she finished her task.

"I was talking about lady Tsunade." He replied seriously, then laughed at his own joke.

Sakura shook her head, of course Kakashi wouldn't call himself old, not even if he were fifty. One last chasm and she'll win this round, twice in row.

* * *

"What's wrong Teme? Didn't sleep well last night?" Naruto teased, throwing a kick towards Sasuke's head. Naruto was right, but there was no way Sasuke was about to agree with the dobe. Blocking the ramen lover's kick with his elbow, Sasuke threw a punch of his own towards his stomach, and as expected, he met the air… Clone.

Sasuke smirked as he sensed the familiar technique known as the rasengan.

Without using his chidori, Sasuke took a risk and ran towards his opponent, his hand glowing chakra, a dark purple hue that he didn't even recognize.

His fist met with the ground and it crumbled under Naruto's feet, creating a huge chasm that rivaled Sakura's familiar one.

Immediately, the rasengan disappeared faintly little by little.

Naruto stared, wide-eyed at Sasuke, Sasuke was the same. He attempted to grip the blonde's wrist and cut off the chakra to eliminate the rasengan with his sharingan, but what came out was so much different. And yet… So disturbing and obvious.

"S-Sas-Sasuke? What the hell?" Naruto's mouth would never be set back to place.

"You let Sakura-chan teach you her technique and not me? Why you…" Naruto took this as an opportunity to create a jutsu of his own. Being oblivious to the situation, he didn't notice that Sasuke was as surprised as he was about what happened.

"Summoning jutsu." Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood and placed it on the ground to perform his jutsu. Sasuke met a small toad that probably weighed about twenty-five lbs.

"There's an opening." Naruto said, grinning, as Sasuke got distracted, simply he dodged the attack, his eyes narrowing and glancing everywhere.

* * *

Sakura panted heavily as she was resting from her previous sparing match against Kakashi. Her victory was unexpected as well as pleasing. Even if she had to use extra chakra to avoid all those kicks sent towards her torso and abdomen. She was nervous, Kakashi might know something. Could it be? No, she masked the faint growing chakra very well, so if he got suspicious she must've been weakening or his sharingan is very active today.

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto came in sight, panting and… perplexed?

Sasuke was even worse, he looked paler than usual, his hands were shaking and they were emitting a strange faint dark purple light that seemed to be fading away.

Sakura decided to ignore for the moment, it was probably some new jutsu of his.

"I see you guys doing pretty well on your own these days. Maybe tomorrow we could try a four-way match, no double-teaming." Kakashi pulled out his book again, his face stuck in it for the rest of the day probably.

"Humph, I beat the shit out of teme today, believe it!" Naruto grinned, hands behind his head. A loud bone crunching sound was heard, following by a loud scream from the blonde. "Repeat that dobe." Sasuke smirked as he twisted Naruto's arm from its joint.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing? Stop!" Sakura said, yet made no move to get up. She was feeling sick and her legs didn't want to work right now. They were actually sore from jumping around so much. And that steamy lovemaking with Sasuke-kun earlier could've worn her out if she didn't heal herself immediately.

"Oh, well students, I'll see you tomorrow at six a.m. Sharp." With that, he vanished.

"Teme!" Naruto growled as Sasuke released him, that same smirk never leaving his handsome face.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he caught a glimpse of dark purple hair far away.

"Hinata-chan? Is that you over there? Come join us!"

"That dobe is getting louder everyday." Sasuke said lowly, reaching for his lunch pack.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Sakura said distractively, her mind somewhere else. Sasuke could see it, he could feel it through her chakra patterns and come to think of it…

Sasuke felt something abnormal in her chakra, it was as if it was all… mixed?

He frowned, eyes narrowing as he activated his sharingan to inspect her chakra.

He still couldn't see what caused the irregularity, it was a total effect on him.

Maybe that Hinata girl could help him, she could see perfectly through Sakura-chan's chakra anyways, so he wouldn't have a problem.

Something was wrong now, her face seemed paler, she was losing focus and her talks started to sound bored and dreamy.

Without warning, she collapsed with a thump, her short pink hair scattered across her face, Sasuke lost it. He knew something wasn't right. She'd been acting strange since this morning and now, the effects are finally showing.

"WOOOW! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Damn it, Sakura." Sasuke muttered, his hands performing a seal unconsciously.

"Ice gust…" He heard himself mumble silently as his warm breath cooled, his face turning a pale blue and lips also. He blew the cold wind over her upper torso, feeling it heaving up a bit with each movement.

"Man, what the hell happened to Sakura-chan? You don't think it's chakra depletion do you? I mean, she beat Kakashi-sensei twice in a row and healed him as well as herself and then got to heal us later on as well as fix our broken bones and perform the seal to restore the ground from the large chasms she created which reminds me of the one you did earlier while sparing with me and now I got to-"

Sasuke was not listening, he was confused, yes, but now he had a secret lover to save and it's not funny. "Dobe. If you don't shut up, I'll-"

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong? You usually look red but now you seem pale. When did you get here so fast anyways I mean, I saw you down there a couple of-"

"Dobe. Zip it." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Hinata had her byakugan activated, her eyes showing a bit of confusion.

This time she was not focusing on Naruto, this time, she was stuck between two decisions.

Either tell them that this growing chakra inside Sakura's womb has the Uchiha's genes and is having a strong effect on the cherry girl.

Or she could keep her mouth shut and leave it to Sakura to find out on her own.

"Maybe we should call Lady Tsunade." Naruto said worried, his face showing care and his hand on the Hyuga's shoulder.

"N-No. It's-It's…" Hinata stuttered, she knew exactly what was going on, and she knew the consequences of Sakura's position. However, she had no clue about Sakura's plans so it wasn't her decision.

"Something's wrong with her chakra." She heard Sasuke say, his voice holding a foreign concern. Hinata turned red finally understanding that… Sasuke was fooling around with Sakura? What and odd thing, even if they looked like they would wind up together one day, but Hinata didn't think it would be this soon and this far…

"I-I see it. It's…"

"What is it? Huh Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, cussing himself inwardly at not being able to possess such useful kekkei genkais as these. At least he had his own jutsus.

"S-Sasuke-san? I-"

"What?" Sasuke asked, his eyes activated to sharingan looking at the shy girl in front of him. She was fumbling with her fingers again, her cheeks in a slight hue of red.

Oh, what would Hokage-sama say about this? Hinata was stuck between the truth and the lie that could save Sakura-san's skin. Fuck all of this! What the hell is going on?

**I think this chapter was ok. I know all of you are wondering how old they are, and if you do the math, you'll know but I'll just make a poll, check my profile to pick an age. The next chapter is in your hands. (Man, I sound so dramatic…)**

**Don't worry, if you want to rise a new couple, you can tell me.**

**Oh, and Notice something strange about Sasuke's powers? Hmm… I'll tell you in the following chapters.**

**I'm not good at fighting scenes, so I took some moves from the video games I have at home. Man, I am such a weird girl.**


	5. Oh, god! Orgasms!

**Here you go! Next chap! Thank you all my reviewers. Some thinks this story is predictable but I'll tell you not. Anyways, if you're reading this leave a review please!**

**WARNING: LEMONS! I told you already! If you don't like it, you are sure going to miss a lot. Oh, and there is a Naru/Hina moment!**

**

* * *

****Oh, god! Orgasms!**

**Recap: **Oh, what would Hokage-sama say about this? Hinata was stuck between the truth and the lie that could save Sakura-san's skin. Fuck all of this! What the hell is going on?

* * *

Sasuke should've been relaxed and collected as usual, he should've just gone home or gone to practice at a near dojo by now. He never showed any attention to Sakura, so why now? When something abruptly went wrong. She fainted, yes, but look…

It was probably from chakra depletion, or the sun, since it was so hot outside today.

Naruto was thinking fast and hard, he was trying to figure out why Sasuke was being all nice to the female teammate. Although it wasn't the first time, she's gotten a bit injured before and only saw him flinch or tense at her recklessness or purpose, but never like this.

A long wave of dark lavender locks interrupted his thoughts again. He had to admit, Hinata had grown quite more womanly and even more beautiful than their genin days… years, for some people. She was always red when it came to him, Naruto.

That brought another confusion into his mind, which completely told him to stop thinking.

Hinata's face tried to maintain serious about all this, it was difficult of course but she managed. "Sakura-san j-just n-needs so-some rest. I'm a m-medic myself, so I-I know." Sasuke nodded as Naruto flashed her one of his famous toothy grins.

She blushed and looked away from the blonde. Sasuke shook his head and smirked. He knew Hinata was like, in love with Naruto since… Forever?

Naruto had been so dense not to think about it, he had been trying to get Sakura's attention for so long and forgot about that girl that was in the shadows of his mind.

Sasuke felt bad for her… Wait… Sasuke? Sympathetic? Weird…

She was almost like Sakura in this category, but he on the other hand knew how Sakura loved him. Her smiles, her actions and her sudden stutters and red faces proved it all.

Naruto was either faking it to ignore her or he was playing with her emotions. That sure doesn't seem like Naruto, so it had to be because he is entirely oblivious.

Sasuke didn't know what pushed him to listen to his next thoughts, but he had to try and get them together. That made him cringe, but he had to.

Hinata was never a loud mouth, just by looking at her, you would know. You can forget about the saying that says ; 'you can't judge a book by it's cover,' when it comes to her.

Naruto watched the girl in the lavender jacket that matched her eyes very carefully, her movements, her long hair that was always glossy and well-combed…

He was starting to fall for her? He liked her, but not the way he thought he loved Sakura. And right now, he wasn't thinking about how Sakura's short hair waved with her actions, he wasn't thing about how her beautiful smile beamed a lovely glow…

Oh, no, he was back with Sakura's beauty…

"I'll take Sakura-chan h-"

"N-no."

"No." Sasuke and Hinata replied simultaneously, which freaked out Naruto a little.

The blonde arched a curious brow, his lips moving to search for the right words.

"Why don't you go get ramen dobe. Besides, I don't think Hinata would mind tagging along with you." Sasuke was smirking inwardly, but his voice sounded bored and emotionless. It was a relief to Hinata, she won't really have to say anything as long as Sakura takes responsibility and do what must be done, and she might try and win Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was so familiar with this room, he thought of it as his own.

The queen sized bed of pale pink and lime apple green, huge stuffy cushions of cherry blossoms. On this bed, they had made love countless times, this warm soft cottoned bed.

Sakura was already conscious, in fact, she was in her kitchen right now.

Moments ago, she said she was hungry and went to go bake something 'tasty.' Sasuke was lying comfortably on her bed, his hands behind his head and mind getting hazy.

Her room was always neat, much like his own. She told him once how her mother used to help her with her bedroom decorations and paintings, wallpaper and all that stuff. All of this stopped after their first night together though.

One of her past talks came back to him…

_Sakura was sore and yet, a good feeling was pooling at the bottom of her stomach._

_This time, it was in her room and it was these when Sasuke was hard and fast during their moments. She loved it better, but it was even sweeter when they went slow._

_Sasuke's scent still lingered in the room, that smooth cinnamon scent mixed with a mixture of manhood and tomatoes? Strange. And the smell of-_

"_Sakura? Sakura? Are you awake honey?" The pink-haired teen was brought back to reality as her mother's footsteps and soft voice interrupted her soon-to-be dirty thoughts._

_Oh shit! She was still stark naked, and the mirror on the opposite wall facing her just showed how many hickeys Sasuke had given her. Damn those sexy love bites! Her mind screamed violently. I told him not to be to harsh on those!_

_Sakura faked a cough, bringing the apple green linen covers over body all the way up to her chin. How was she going to explain this? She can just fake her sleep…_

_Her inner was pacing, crashing invisible boulders being thrown her way automatically._

_The purple-haired woman opened the pale green door slightly, her viridian eyes searching for the lump under the covers._

_She walked towards her daughter, her thin almost see-through nightgown swishing along with her movements. A small smile crept up her face as she watched her daughter sleep._

_She kneeled in front of the large bed, her lips pressed her lips together, her head bowing to kiss Sakura's forehead. Her forehead felt warm and she smelled different too._

_Ms Haruno sniffed her daughter's room, a foreign smell assaulted her keen nose._

_It smelled like a male, and it smelled like… cinnamon and a little like… sweat and sex…_

_Her eyebrows drew together, she looked around the room, searching for some kind of evidence to prove her wrong. Sakura wouldn't do that? Who do you think she is? She thought. Three pairs of multicolored socks caught her attention, and she sighed in relief. It's probably sweaty clothes from those tiring missions. She concluded mentally._

_Sakura knew her mother was sniffing, her room smelled different and it was scary. Her mother was Anbu and she was smart, she sure knew how sex smelled like since she… Ahem… of subject._

_The woman left the room silently, closing the door with a soft click as she exited the teen's bedroom._

"_Shit, that was close." Sakura whispered, her body requesting sleep due to her activities._

_Today was a free day, so she might as well sleep it off, then go to Sasuke's to spend some time to probably annoy him and eat his tomatoes._

_She loved him so much and she will tell him to hold those hickeys, out of control._

_And when she went to his house that night her parents went on another escort mission, she told him to hold off on the hickeys but ended up on getting more…_

The sound of the door's click arose him in a sitting position.

Sakura's head was down and he thought something was up, but when she raised her head and smirked at him, he knew she was alright.

"Feeling better now?" He asked calmly, reaching for her arm.

She quickly tackled him in a hug, her body flushed against his intimately.

I'll take that as a yes. Sasuke thought as Sakura's lips crushed over his in a long hot kiss.

* * *

Naruto was not pissed about all this, he was actually… happy. Who wouldn't be? When you got the Hyuga heiress blushing madly next to you with a steamy bowl of ramen? Lavender eyes glanced at him repeatedly as he was stuffing bowls after bowls after bowls of hot ramen. He stopped sometimes to talk to her, and she ended up giggling at him because of the noodles hanging at the side of his mouth or in his nose.

Naruto paid, his stomach could've been round and pudgy now if it weren't for his muscular abdomen and nice digestive system. He sure knew how to stay healthy except for that out of control ramen obsession.

It was getting late, the sun was already starting to set and villagers were packing and closing their markets and stalls.

An elderly lady with grayish blue hair was thrown their way abruptly with a busted bottom lip and a huge bruise on her forehead. Her groceries were also thrown at her face, making her look ashamed and hurt. Since she was old and frail, her small body couldn't struggle to stay on her feet. Hinata gasped as the old lady reached towards her, her wrinkled face filled with pasta and tears. Naruto's hands balled into fist at this, he might not have known what the lady did to deserve this but he knew only a coward would do something this nasty and cruel to the poor woman.

A trio of ragged teenagers who looked about a year or two-at the most-older than Naruto appeared from an alley, tomatoes and oranges in hand. The bigger and taller one had dark green hair with a slight highlight of silver, spiky and wild at the front and nicely combed at the back of his head. His bright cerulean eyes that resembled a lot like Naruto's, except they were dirtier were fierce and mischievous looking.

The other two companions were standing by his side, they were twins with similar long olive bangs and black ponytails.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked, enraged.

Hinata helped the lady at the side, she grabbed a white clean handkerchief to wipe the lady's face, a weak smile on her face.

"W-why are they a-attacking you l-lady?" Hinata asked in her usual soft voice.

"That old hag refused to give back our food!" The taller teen yelled, his large tanned hand reaching behind his back.

The old lady shook her head in denial, "Lies. They're r-robbing me." The old woman spoke in a hoarse voice.

"It doesn't give you the right to beat her. She's weaker than you are!" Naruto replied furiously.

Hinata helped the woman on her feet, even if she was holding her weight on her shoulders.

"So! Who the fuck do you think you are moron? Just coming out here and start judging our decisions!" The taller one spat at Naruto, his hand now holding a huge sledgehammer.

"Yeah! Why don't you just grab your girlfriend and head home!" The twins backed up nervously at the last sentence as Naruto's lips tugged into a… huge friendly grin?

Hinata only blushed in the background, her eyes searching elsewhere.

In a flash he was already behind them, his fist colliding with their jaws and other clones grabbing the remaining groceries.

"How pathetic!" Naruto laughed at their beaten figures, unconscious and slump.

"Thank you children. You just saved me a week of groceries and injuries."

Naruto's face turned into a small frown, so it was not the first time they've picked on her.

"No problem grams!" Naruto said energetically as Hinata gave a mere nod.

"You and your girlfriend could have the cherries and tomatoes as a small token of my gratitude."

"No Lady-"

"I insist my boy." Her determined eyes told the pair that she was serious and would not accept no as an answer.

"O, ok." Naruto accepted nervously as he held the contents in the large grocery bag.

"Whenever they try anything with you lady, threaten them with my name."

"But-"

"They know the blonde kid with the goofy grin from anywhere." Naruto assured her, his hand on her shoulder.

The lady nodded, her small bag over shoulders and footsteps almost fading in the distance.

"Hinata?"

"I'm ok, y-you can k-keep those if you l-like." Hinata was red in the face again.

"I'm sure teme and Sakura-chan would enjoy those." Naruto muttered.

"Come on! I'll walk you home!" Naruto beamed at her as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders in a friendly/intimate manner.

* * *

Sakura was not thinking about her pregnancy during that intimate moment.

As Sasuke left soft love bites on her flesh, she moaned aloud, her small hands tugging his raven hair. Green eyes were clouded with lust, crave.

She wanted him of course, she wanted him so much.

He nipped at the breasts, love bites were left almost everywhere across her soft creamy skin. Her moans that were a soft melody to his ears were getting louder every second.

"Scream for me Sakura…" He whispered against her red lips.

"Ahhhhhhh… Sasuke…" She moaned louder than the last time as Sasuke rubbed and kissed her breasts, her pink nipples perked and red from his nibbles.

His hands left her breasts, she pouted at this and slammed their lips together, tongues battling for dominance. Once she felt his hands stroking her entrance, she smiled between kisses, letting her fingers brush against his bare firm chest.

Those long skillful fingers that always brought such pleasure to her body were inside of her, making her moan wildly, her legs were squeezing his waist as bliss was building at the bottom of her stomach, making her wetter than she already was.

His fingers were unbearably slow then very fast, then slow again.

He was teasing her and he was smirking too.

She clutched his wrist, her eyes burning with desire and his clouded with lust and love.

Want…

Need…

Crave…

He went faster and faster now, his member was already hard at the sight of her pleasurable form, her eyes fluttered open to meet his dark obsidian ones and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her orgasm neared.

Sasuke wanted to her scream his name, he went slower, his fingers were almost out of her now. "Sas-Sasuke… No… Keep going." She whispered in gasps of pleasure.

"Scream for me…" He almost purred seductively in her ear.

"ohhhh…" She moaned softly as his pace inside her fastened.

"You have to do better than that Sakura."

"Ahhhhhhh! SASUKE! SAS-" The ball exploded, her fluids fled from her entrance and quickly Sasuke's tongue was already down there…

She was starting to recover from her previous orgasm, but now the pleasure was starting all over again. Looks like Sasuke was thinking about giving her another orgasm.

* * *

Ino was impatient, she was not about to wait around for Sakura.

She was suppose to be here two hours ago and yet, she sat there alone in her bedroom.

The repeated ticking of the purple clock was getting on her nerves, it was really showing how late Sakura was for their little date, their little talk.

About that talk…

Ino was sure stunned, it was like a nightmare to her, she liked Sasuke, that was obvious. But the fact that her rival had been sleeping with him secretly was even worse.

Wait… the fact that she was pregnant with his child was even worse!

Lately her feelings had been very strange about him, and new ones arose and told her that she was attracted to her pregnant friend…

"No way…" She whispered, feeling foreign liquid forming at the corners of her eyes.

She had to try and live with it without having Sakura know, nor anyone else. Ino can't be… gay, she liked boys. Right?

* * *

Naruto was enjoying his time with Hinata, it was quite a lovely evening for both of them. Naruto was her friend, they were familiar with each other, but he hasn't felt for her what he felt for Sakura. He was very puzzled about that.

He can always to try to like her more than a friend, but it was so hard and did he want to? Didn't he want to try and win Sakura's heart?

They reached the Hyuga compound, the largest gates belonging to Hinata's mansion.

"T-Thank y-you… Na-Naruto-kun." She said as she fumbled with her fingers, a red blush adorning her cheeks. Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"It was nothing."

"Oh, ok." She turned to walk towards the gate but a hand was clasped to her own.

The byakugan user gasped and felt warm lips on her own…

Naruto was kissing her, he didn't mean to but it was worth it.

Something jolted inside of him, a feeling of delight and attraction.

He parted from her, a blush present on his cheeks as he noticed her whole face red and her eyes closed. Let's hope she doesn't faint right now.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered her name soothingly.

"Naruto-kun…" Her lavender eyes were almost clouded with love, he could tell now.

"Maybe you can join me at Ichiraku tomorrow?" He gulped.

"Y-yes. I'd l-love to." She replied.

"I'll pick you up then."

He was a crazy teenager now inwardly, he sure knew there was no hope for him and Sakura now, however there might be hope for him and Hinata. The blonde boy engulfed her in a warm light embrace, that felt more like a lover's than a comforting one. She hugged him back just as lovingly before letting go of her crush.

With a peck on the cheek, the blonde kyuubi vanished in the evening air.

He was heading towards toward Sasuke's apartment, since there was training on the next day, he figured he would already be there.

It was night now, about eight p.m. and the tomatoes looked fresh and ready to be eaten.

He knew Sasuke would like them since he was a big fan of ramen and paid no heed to tomatoes whatsoever.

The cherries would have to remain in his fridge for awhile until he gives them to Sakura tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when he would tell him about his little adventure yesterday and Hinata-chan.

Yes, the thought of her brought a happy smile on his face.

The lights were off, and there was no sense of his chakra at all.

Naruto wouldn't dare to knock since the Uchiha's apartment was filled with traps.

That sent a chill down his spine, the last time he came here, three thousand kunais and thirty thousand shurikens were at his ass, not forgetting about the red and blue flame that caught a small bit of his hair.

He looked away and made a poor decision later…

* * *

Sakura was sick of Sasuke's teasing, and she was starting to get tired from all the orgasms he caused. This was her fifth from only him licking her, eating her out and his skilled fingers. Now, his manhood was brushing against her almost swollen pink folds.

Sakura was sure he was smirking through the whole thing, she was starting to be angry at him for that. And the pink-haired girl knew exactly how get revenge on the other teen.

A loud moan filled with his name should distract him enough. She thought.

"Sasuke!" She screamed instead as she took the opportunity to reverse their position, her breasts bouncing along with her movements.

"Saku-" Sasuke's confusion about her boldness were soon gone once the pink-haired girl's mouth was surrounding his member.

Luscious pink lips, warm, moist and soft…

Those lips he claimed so much were driving him into ecstasy.

Sasuke was sure that his pride would betray him and his grunts and deep moans would release and make the girl smirk at her work.

Her tongue was never this good, it wrapped around him and licking his part.

Sakura was never this bold during their moments, she have done fellatio for him at most four times and he has done so many cunnilingus for her.

Now, she was even bolder than before and he liked it.

Sakura started to suck on his manhood now, slow then faster, then slower and slower, then in an painfully slower pace that stopped and triggered Sasuke's orgasm.

He realized…

Revenge was a bitch…

She realized…

Revenge was sweet…

"Sakura…" He whined, fingers tugging at her pink locks tightly.

"It's your turn to scream for me." She said as she held his cock and pumped it forward and back teasingly.

"Ahhhhhhh… Sakura…" He moaned louder this time, feeling his orgasm at the tip of his manhood. Sakura noticed it and quickly took him in her mouth again, sucking faster to make him cum in her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh… Sak-Sakura." He came, his cum loading her mouth.

Sakura smirked as she licked the fluid eagerly, her hands were running over his chest seductively. Sasuke watched through lustful eyes as he felt a tight familiar warmth encircling his cock. Sakura was too bold…

First she flips their position and gave him an amazing blowjob and now she was the dominant one during their intercourse.

Sakura was tired of Sasuke's teasing and now as she sank herself onto Sasuke's erection, she couldn't be any happier.

He held her hips as she rode him slowly, her short hair swaying with her movements.

Sasuke was starting to like this bold Sakura even if she was teasing him.

Sakura was too preoccupied with her lovemaking with Sasuke to think about her pregnancy and the consequences.

She was truly distracted…

Sakura forgot about teasing Sasuke, she rode him faster, her hands holding onto his.

The slapping of their hips could be heard through her bedroom, their loud moans and grunts, the squelching sound of their appendages' pre-cum.

"I'm co-coming. I'm… Sasuke!" She stopped as her folds clenched down his cock.

Sasuke was close, he wanted to cum with her so he was about to take control.

Quickly with the help of his inhuman speed, he tossed their position almost akin to a coin's. Dark bangs hid his eyes, making him look sexy in Sakura's green lustful eyes.

She panted from all the work her leg and hip muscles had just made, but the pleasure it brought to the both of them was worth it.

"My turn…" He whispered in her ear, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder as he pounded into her. Her mouth parted in a silent scream as he hit her G-spot repeatedly, something warm was tickling her pink curls. She looked down to see the foreign feeling and her eyes met something blue and bright.

It couldn't be what she thought it was, it just couldn't…

It was all ironic now…

**

* * *

Finally, I can't believe I spent two days on this! It's not even long people!**

**Ok, I updated charming Haruno and hasn't gotten a single review, it was starting to discourage me but. I gotta say thinks for those who stuck up to the story and review.**

**Anyone guessed what it was that Sakura saw?**

***Review***


	6. The Irony of it all

**_Oy! I am back to this, but I'm still in love with writing Charming Haruno. Thank you those who reviewed, means so much to me and this story you know. Some people just look at it and ad to their faves without reviewing but hey! Thank you those that read it and reviewed!_**

**

* * *

Recap: **She looked down to see the foreign feeling and her eyes met something blue and bright.

It couldn't be what she thought it was, it just couldn't…

It was all ironic now…

**

* * *

The Irony of it all**

* * *

Sakura's minds were filled with unsettled curiosity but the pleasure pushed all of it away.

She released a loud moan as Sasuke pounded into harder, she scratched his back, leaving a long bloody trail of fingernails.

He grunted at that, which triggered his orgasm more.

"Sasuke! I'm coming!" Sakura screamed his name as she came abruptly.

However, the warm thick liquid that used to come inside her was missing.

Sasuke rolled off her, a smirk on his face as usual as he panted from their activity.

After they recovered from their heavy breathing, Sakura leaned over his torso with a serious expression on her face.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked.

"Did you, um… Did you cum?" she blushed.

"I used a jutsu." He said bluntly.

"B-but…" Sakura could feel her heart thumping behind her ribcage. Oh no!

"Aren't you happy that we're safer now?" Sasuke leaned to cup her cheek.

"How- How did you? You're not eighteen. Not until two more years."

"Uchiha secrets. My clan left some things and through my father's bureau, I found condoms that used chakra to stimulate my orgasm as well as keeping it away from your womb." He answered with the lightest blush on his cheeks.

Sakura hid her shocked face, the bile in her throat soon coming again.

She started to sweat but Sasuke still couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Come to think of it, him too. At the training grounds today, he kind of used Sakura's signature punch and created a huge chasm. Naruto had not thought twice and quickly accused him for getting private lessons from Sakura.

He had to do some research but talking about it with her first would be better.

"Sakura?" He stroke the bottom of her breasts, wiping the small sweat from it.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, leaving a sour taste behind.

"Something happened in training today." He started.

"What is it?" She placed a hand on his bare chest.

"You know what? It's quite stupid actually." He chuckled more to himself.

"Come on, it shouldn't be that bad Sasuke-kun."

"In fact, it is. I was about to use palm rotation but I ended up…"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura leaned closer to him.

"I created a huge chasm so similar to yours, only the difference in chakra could distinguish them from one another."

Sakura gasped at that, she remembered when she studied about a woman's pregnancy in Med class with Tsunade. If the parents were powerful ninjas that were somewhat meant to be or maybe in love, their could be symptoms for the mother as well as the father of the child. Sasuke was having one of them already and that was not a good sign.

How long will she be able to keep this from everyone? Including Sasuke?

A loud knock reverberated through the house, raising mostly Sakura's suspicions.

However when she heard a familiar blonde yelling 'Sakura-chan' she sighed.

"What's the dobe doing here at this time of the night?" Sasuke made a move to grab his boxers as Sakura looked for her panties.

"He can't possibly want ramen now could he?" Sakura sighed as she threw a large green shirt over bare torso.

"Since my parents would be away for the nest three days, you can stay the night Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him, but Sasuke saw something else behind it… worry.

"I'll get rid of Naruto." She pulled on long black slacks and headed out of the bedroom.

Sasuke sat her bed, thinking about the littlest yet hardest things.

"Oh, no…" He muttered as he realized that Sakura smelled like him and… sex.

Too late now, she was already downstairs with Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here at this time?" Sakura motioned to the large oval clock on the wall of her living room.

Naruto of course grinned sheepishly and lifted a bag of what looked like fruits in front of her. "Cherries Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, Thanks!" She beamed as her stomach growled unconsciously, pulling the bag gently from his hands.

"Guess I came at the right time." The blonde's kyuubi senses shot up and all that rushed through his mind was the weird scent of his best friend lingering on her.

"Sakura-chan?" His tone turned serious all of a sudden.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura leaned against the doorframe.

"Teme sure has been here for a long time."

"Huh? W-what d-do you mean?" She hid the blush heating up her face.

"Never mind, I could kind of smell him on you, you know because of the kyuubi, my senses are quite keen." He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes so serious if he was not wearing orange and the chakra signature had been different, Sakura would've sworn it was an intruder disguised as Naruto.

"He did bring me home…" She said quickly, avoiding his gaze.

Sakura's heart was thumping loud and hard, if it was Sasuke he would've already figured out that she was lying about something but it was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? You've been sleeping with him haven't you?" At those words, she would've fainted but when her loud teammate broke out in a series of hysterical laughter, holding his stomach and the door for support, she couldn't help but punch him upside the head. "Dobe!" She yelled at him.

"Hey, he rubbed himself pretty rough on you too Sakura-chan!" Naruto actually fell on his knees at this one.

"Pervert" Sakura muttered as she became close to slam the door on his face.

"If I wasn't corrupted I would say the foreign chakra within you would belong to the both of you guys." Sakura's heart technically skipped three beats.

Naruto was drunk… He was laughing but had no idea that what he said was true.

However, he could sense the chakra because of the kyuubi.

Finally, the girl threw a glass of water from the nearby counter on the fox boy's face and slammed the door shut with loud thud. "Let me guess… Dobe was semi-intoxicated and probably made a joke that was totally obvious." Sasuke said as he stretched his arms and yawned.

Sakura tensed but didn't show it, she needed more concentration to conceal the offspring's chakra properly. But with the smartass Sasuke here, how the hell was she suppose to be careful? She had to try and distract him.

So many issues and so many thoughts, Sakura was sure this night wouldn't be the only one that would bring her torture.

* * *

Sasuke was the first one to wake up of course, he sure as hell didn't expect to go ahead and cook breast fast for him and Sakura but fate just has its own way of playing with people, specially their emotions.

As he placed the white flower-printed plates on the smaller table in her dinning room and abandoned the big family size one, his thoughts drifted back to what happened in training yesterday. The huge chasm…

The concentrated chakra in his palms…

"Damn it." He cursed, low enough for the sleeping girl upstairs not to hear.

What the hell did all this mean anyways?

A soft yawn caught his attention and he swiftly turned around, his expression calm and confused at the same time.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted quietly, her voice sounded tired and…tired.

She looked… different. More attractive? Yes. A little more full? Yes.

She looked nothing like a sixteen-year-old, she looked nothing like a child.

He remembered how skinny and a bit flat she was, but as the years go by, she became more attractive and of course curvier. _All mine… _He thought

His awe-struck gaze was interrupted by a soft moan coming from her.

"Hn. Good morning." Something Sasuke wouldn't say to just anyone.

Sakura approached him, a smile on her face, green eyes though showing something different than her smile. Sasuke could always read her, but now he simply couldn't say what was wrong with her.

Sakura tried not to put too much stress on her so she wouldn't start vomiting-which would raise Sasuke's suspicion.

She pecked his cheek and sat across from him on the table, her mind racing but her face showing something completely different.

"Sakura, remember you wanted to talk to me about something?" Sasuke held the fork as he spoke. Sakura swallowed a piece of pancake, syrup dripping from her fork.

"Oh… Nothing…I just wanted to say that…I…love you?"

"Are you asking me or are you-"

"No. I love you Sasuke-kun. I really do." She said sincerely, a blush on her cheeks.

"Hn. Love you too." Sasuke said lowly as he brought the glass of tomato juice to his lips.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" He stopped his tomato-fest to look at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't use the spiral palm today at training. I mean… I'll ask Lady Tsunade about it ok?"

"Hn. Whatever."

Sakura finished her food, thankful she didn't munch the whole thing like a pig.

* * *

Training would start in about an hour, Sasuke left so he wouldn't elicit any suspicion.

But Sakura was back to her distressed state-which caused her to puke this morning's content. Her thoughts drifted back to what had happened yesterday , she fainted and was grateful the others didn't find the small chakra within her.

Then the phone rung, loud very loud, interrupting her thoughts.

The pink-haired teen rushed back to the living room, her legs a little weak from her and Sasuke's previous activities. _Damn him! And his crave for me! What am I thinking? I wanted it too…_

"Hello?"

"FOREHEAD! YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! YOU DITCH OUR LITTLE 'MEETING' YESTERDAY! AND WHAT IS WORSE-"

Sakura's eyes widened, she forgot about all of it.

She was suppose to meet Ino and talk to her about her pregnancy.

"Oh, Ino-pig I am so sorry I-"

"No excuses! I'm already coming over and-"

A loud bang caused the teen to drop the phone, her heart was thumping behind her ribcage in fright since she didn't expect the call either.

"You didn't lock the door." Ino panted as she burst through the living room.

"How-how did you?" Sakura hung up, her head lowering in shame.

"It was a tape Sakura." Ino crossed her arms over her chest, her purple tank overlapping as she did so. She walked over her best friend, her mini vinyl purple skirt swishing along with her long creamy thighs and legs.

She had to conceal whatever feeling she was sensing right now for the pinkette.

"You know, I am over the boy because of this. If you weren't pregnant, I would've suggested you to expect some competition." Ino joked as she weaved her hand in Sakura's pink locks.

Sakura tensed a bit at hearing say the word 'pregnant.'

Ino embraced her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and waist.

Sakura started to cry now, the problem was either trying to conceal it or telling others about it. She'd rather see the expression on her parents' face than Sasuke's.

Fuck! Not too mention Lady Tsunade's…

Even if she knew he wanted to restore his clan, but he wasn't going to do it this soon.

Oh, no to mention his brother is still on the loose.

"You know what Ino?" Sakura forced a weak smile.

"Hmm?" Ino patted her back in a comforting manner, her baby blue eyes holding tears.

"He found a jutsu through his clan's files and those condoms that work with chakra… I didn't know if I was suppose to be angry, grateful was out f the picture. But I acted as if it was one of the best things that happened to us. It's so ironic." She laughed, a weird laugh that seemed to mock herself.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ino asked.

"I…" Sakura lowered her head, tears leaking.

The girl shook her head as she cried more about her decision.

**

* * *

Review! Sorry for the cliffy!**


	7. Tell him Forehead!

**Sorry for the wait, blame it on Charming Haruno for taking all my writing time. Chapter seven is short =, I am sorry but th next ones may be longer due to the line of plot.**

**Review and I can't take flames, they're too painful.**

**WARNING: Sexual content! Slight lemon!**

**

* * *

Recap: **"Are you going to tell him?" Ino asked.

"I…" Sakura lowered her head, tears leaking.

The girl shook her head as she cried more about her decision.

**

* * *

Tell him Forehead!**

"I don't know how I…" Sakura broke down easily, not thirty minutes ago, she was making out with Sasuke in the kitchen and now, the girl is crying.

Mood swings were very unpredictable in this case.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered as she gathered the girl in her arms.

"Ino-pig…" Sakura cried once more.

"Your… What about your parents?" Ino quickly shook her to realize more important matters. Sakura still paid no heed, she was acting different, her tone and her behavior.

"I don't know Ino…I…I…." She blacked out.

Ino sighed, a killer headache already starting to throb.

* * *

"So teme! Care to teach me that cool technique you pulled off yesterday?" Naruto grinned. _Care to tell me why the fuck you were at my girlfriend's house last night? _Sasuke thought viciously.

"Hn, get lost dobe." Sasuke said uncaringly, his tenor bored and angry.

"Sheesh, always in a bad mood." Naruto muttered but Sasuke's sharp ears caught it.

_If only you knew, dobe. I am most certainly not in a bad mood when I'm with my woman._

"Sakura-chan is awfully late this morning, you're sure she got home safe last night?" Naruto asked Sasuke who looked shocked.

"Yes. She's probably sick since she fainted yesterday." Sasuke recovered and he lied too. We know he didn't because it's true, he just doesn't know.

_Dobe must've been real drunk if he doesn't remember last night._

"Yo." Kakashi greeted as usual.

"You're late!-"

"Again." Kakashi finished.

"Where is Sakura?" He asked as he stole a quick glance around.

"I don't know, why don't you ask teme over here?" Naruto said sarcastically but Sasuke and Kakashi took it seriously.

"Shut up dobe."

"Sasuke, do-"

"No, she's sick." And this was the limitation in Sasuke's words today.

"Later, Sasuke can check on her." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke was relieved Naruto didn't argue, he expect him to fight with him for getting the chance to check on Sakura and not stay cool and accept. _Maybe he finally got together with Hyuga. Hn._

"Maybe a triple threat today, what do you boys say?" Kakashi offered as he placed his novel in his back pocket.

"Hmm, I was thinking about a handicap match instead." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged a smirk, Kakashi's wasn't visible so Naruto didn't get it.

Kakashi pulled his fingerless glove and marched with evil eyes with Sasuke.

"You asked for a handicap match, you should get it." Kakashi laughed at the blonde, Sasuke smirked but he still couldn't stop thinking about Sakura's safety.

"No, Kakashi-sensei! I… I didn't mean it like that… no teme! Teme! Put that saw down, no!" Naruto was going to hell this morning.

* * *

Ino was looking at Sakura's half-naked form, she was happy yesterday she got the truth about her sexuality. She was even happier to find that what she thought she had for Sakura was mere admiration, a mild attraction and just a small jealousy. Now that the blonde thought she was over Sasuke and her best friend, she became even more determined to help Sakura through this. She knew Sakura was not about to go unpunished in this, she knew how this was going to affect her life as a teenager and a shinobi.

But they just have to bear…

She couldn't believe what Sakura had told her earlier, clearly, she realized her pink-headed best friend was a sex addict if she and Sasuke did it so many times.

At her party too! She would've been furious at that one because Sakura had lied to her.

_

* * *

_

~FLASHBACK~

_

* * *

Sakura was semi-drunk, her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and her head started throb making her feel woozy._

"_Ino…I'm going to get the alcohol out of Sasuke's system ok? So… p…please." Sakura never got to finish, she was dragged by a drunk Sasuke who was not even sober enough to walk straight. Ino was not even paying attention to her, two drinks were in her hands and she was dancing between two guys._

_Sasuke was extremely drunk, he did recognize her but he was saying things he shouldn't have. Sakura got him far enough to get sober by using her chakra but he stopped her._

"_Sakura…" He whispered seductively in her ear._

"_Sasuke-kun, y…you're drunk…" She said through drunken hiccups._

"_You too." He replied, kissing the shell of her ear._

_Sakura pushed him, "No, not here." She hissed."Why not?" He pouted, a blush on his cheeks. Sakura didn't know if it was the alcohol or he was really blushing._

_He kissed the side of her throat, wrapping an arm around her slender waist._

_His hand lifted her short dress and pulled her underwear down her ankles._

"_Sasuke!" She gasped at his speed and stubbornness, but she liked it._

_He pushed her against the wall, his warm breath contaminated with the spicy scent of sake and other alcohol. Sakura needed to remind him not to get carried away when Naruto placed a stupid bet, but she was to hot to be thinking about that._

_Sasuke kissed her, his tongue in her mouth rubbing with hers in a fast manner, his erection was painfully there, it was brushing against her thigh and making her feel wet._

_Sakura slipped her hand under his shirt, sliding her hands over his chest and toned stomach. Sasuke was going crazy, he had her panties down her ankles pretty fast and Sakura couldn't think straight because of the alcohol or because of the immense feeling of ecstasy. Sakura pulled his pants' zipper, releasing his erection and taking him in her hand. Her raven-haired lover moaned as she squeezed him and rubbed his shaft._

_Sasuke slid two of his fingers inside her, loving the her tight heat surrounding his fingers._

_Sakura didn't need any foreplay, she was wet, soaking wet and ready to take him._

"_Sasuke… In me…" She whimpered at the ache she felt for him._

_Of course Sasuke, although he was drunk knew what he had to do._

_He slid himself inside her, her tight walls surrounding his cock._

_Both released a moan at being joined once more, Sakura wrapped her arms around him as Sasuke held her up against the wall with his weight, one arm up the wall to support them. Sakura whimpered for him to continue as she kissed his lips with force, her teeth nibbling his bottom lip to increase their pleasure._

_Sasuke thrust his shaft inside her repeatedly, with power, almost animalistic because of the alcohol. Sasuke pulled her sleeve down to expose her skin, his lips kissing her next down to her collar bone. Sakura moaned and enjoyed it, she could feel his thrust faster inside her and his cock penetrating deeper._

_Finally he had hit her spot in this position faster, he smirked as he realized it but he wouldn't remember on the next day anyways._

"_Al-Almost… Sasuke…" She moaned, clawing his shoulders as the ache was satisfied._

_Sakura's walls squeezed him, stopping him from thrusting any further until he reached his own peak and spilled inside her with Sakura right there as they came together._

_Next morning as a killer headache kicked in, Sakura found herself on Ino's bed with a raven-haired Uchiha next to her, his spiky hair messy and his naked form visible._

_She was also naked and she remembered how hot and animalistic their sex had been._

_Of course, she had told Sasuke not tog et drunk but that never worked anyways._

* * *

"So the white stuff wasn't- Forehead…" Ino smiled to herself.

She was happy that she was letting go but she wasn't content with Sakura's decision.

If it were, she would've gotten an abortion out of fright and worry but this was Sakura. Sakura didn't have the heart to do something like this… And Sakura had chosen to run away instead of facing the truth.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered her name, taking a lock of pink away from her face.

A lone tear escaped her eye, tears she had thought she had gotten rid of long ago.

Sasuke was heading to Sakura's house now, he wasn't angry, he was actually concerned.

Of course, she was his girlfriend and they were seeing each other in secret but something was wrong because he had seen her this morning, he had kissed her this morning and nothing was wrong with her. _She might be feeling sick again._

He had told her that this morning…

"_you know you can trust me Sakura. Whatever it is you can tell me. We'll get through it together and I will always be by your side." _He had said it with such care and love. He had told her this with all his heart and he hoped she believed him and not lie to him about anything because he wouldn't be able to take it gently.

Sakura was thinking about the same thing…

"_you know you can trust me Sakura. Whatever it is you can tell me. We'll get through it together and I will always be by your side." _She thought it was a perfect timing to tell him but the sick feeling in her stomach had returned and she quickly pecked his lips and said goodbye. Vomiting was caused by serious anxiety too.

She wished it had all been a dream, a nightmare but that nagging feeling at the back of her head was also wishing she had never slept with Sasuke. _Maybe it was a mistake…_

_

* * *

_**Everybody is feeling some kind of anxiety and Sasuke is back to his caring mode. Is he going to stay cute and good when he finds out Sakura's pregnant?**

**REVIEW! Please! Puppy dog eyes!**


	8. Overheard against their will

**Hai! Chapter up! Review, pretty please!**

**

* * *

RECAP: **She wished it had all been a dream, a nightmare but that nagging feeling at the back of her head was also wishing she had never slept with Sasuke.

_Maybe it was a mistake…_

**Overheard against their will**

Sakura's pace was irritating. It was irritating her and it was irritating her audience.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…" She hesitating, her eyes down in shame.

"I…I'm pregnant." She raised her head, then sighed.

"I can't do it." She cried.

The clones she had made to look like her parents disappeared.

"How… How am I going to?" She breathed, in and out, in and out then fell back on her bed. Words Sasuke had told her repeated constantly in her mind.

"_you know you can trust me Sakura. Whatever it is you can tell me. We'll get through it together and I will always be by your side." _

Sakura wondered how could Sasuke could been so comforting and cool.

"If only he could say that when I tell him about my pregnancy…" Sakura sank on her knees again. One minute she was happy and all horny over Sasuke, then she's back to sluggish and depressed. Her stomach was still flat as if nothing was wrong with her.

She recalled Ino's words earlier before she had left.

"_Forehead, you're acting as if being pregnant is a disease!" Ino had shook her back to reality when she had threatened to kill herself._

"_Then put yourself in my shoes Ino and tell me!" She had spat back._

_Ino stared at her best friend in shock, she hadn't expected that from Sakura and it kind of hurt. It hut to see her like this, all depressed and vomiting and in trouble._

_If only Ino could put herself in her shoes._

Sakura punched the wall, her fist tight but no signs of blood.

"Why did this have to happen?" She cried again and again, forgetting about training.

It has been three days since Sakura has seen Sasuke and it was not doing her any good.

She could feel how her body ache to feel his touch, how her lips trembled to feel his own, her tongue dry to feel his moist one wrapped around hers. She could feel how the walls of her vagina constricted and wanted to be penetrated. Sakura wouldn't let her want carry her away. She had huge problems, her pregnancy of course. _But I still have needs…_

_Sakura walked back from the hospital with a lazy look on her face. She wasn't tired, just drained. That was the same thing right? Her chakra was drained from all those injured shinobis and other patients. She arrived near the Ichiraku ramen shop, deciding on whether she should get some instant ramen, but then she shoved the thought off and headed towards her house. As quickly as she could, Sakura passed the ramen shop but once she heard, "SAKURA-CHAN! RAMEN WITH ME PLEASE?" she had sighed._

"_Sorry, Naruto. I have to get home… I'm tired and I have really 'important' things to do." She lied. Well, she didn't lie because she was tired and she did have important matters to attend to. Does that lit the light bulb?_

_Naruto gave her a sad smile and nodded in understanding. "I understand Sakura-chan. Hope you get a good rest. Don't tire yourself out over exhausting activities! Even if they could be fun!" Sakura knew he was talking about training but ever since she and Sasuke had sex, and constantly too, she would sometimes make people's talks sound perverted._

_Sakura continued her walk, her lack of chakra almost causing her to faint._

"_Home… fast…" She whispered, her arm already going a bit numb because of the lack of chakra flow. She was almost there but then, her vision started to fade._

_A small pinch on her neck was felt, then she blacked out. (How many times has she passed out?) _

_Sakura woke up in a bedroom, dark and clean, neat and slightly cool temperature. It was too familiar to forget. A warm sensation was flowing through her, making her feel way better and taking the numbness in her arm away._

_Sakura opened her eyes to meet dark obsidian ones, filled with concern and worry._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, her vision becoming clearer as her chakra level increased. She looked over closer and saw Sasuke transfusing his own chakra to her._

"_Sasuke-kun! You can't!" She tore her hand away from him, her body weary again._

_She collapsed from the lack of strength, her arm's numbness gone because of the chakra Sasuke had already given her._

"_Sakura, you're drained f chakra. You should've taken a soldier pill from the hospital or something." He muttered, grabbing her arm again to transfer his chakra into her._

"_I didn't have time, it was getting late and I was tired." She sighed._

"_Hn." Sasuke sat next to her on the bed, concentrating._

_Sakura felt better but it will take some time to get better._

_Sasuke was starting to sweat from the transfusion and he could feel himself go a little weak from it. Without interrupting his work, he slipped his shirt off him easily, letting her have a good view of his chest, even if she had seen it a million times before._

_Sakura could see how his muscles flexed slightly as his chakra escaped it's course to join hers. Sakura was never turned on like this, she knew it was wrong to be thinking of doing that with Sasuke in her situation but- Wait! Tsunade did taught her in anatomy and other chakra books, something important. Through sexual intercourse, (feels weird writing that) and exchanged of orgasms! Yes, their chakra could mingle but still, the exhaustion of their activities had always require Sakura to sleep in a whole day or at least nine hours. She gave him a smile, a sly/innocent smile which caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at her actions._

_Suddenly, Sakura crushed her lips on his, the force of their intense lip-lock making a slight slapping noise as their tongues joined the fun._

_She pulled him to her, the chakra transfusion jutsu stopped as Sasuke focused on the pink-haired girl in front of him._

_Sakura managed to pull his pants off as he worked on her easy stretchable shirt._

_He landed kisses over neck, sliding his smooth lips lower to reach her collar bone, he pulled the black braw off her in annoyance, the damn fabric were hiding one of his favorite parts! Sakura successfully taking his pants off gave in the pleasure his lips provided and his touch on her breasts. Her perked nipples, pink weren't cold anymore as Sasuke took one in his mouth and massaged the other with his hand._

_Sakura moaned as she felt his erection pressed against her core, adding bliss to the already building pleasure. Sasuke pushed her on the bed, his lips attacking hers again with passion and want. Sasuke slid his hands over her navel, playing with her flat stomach, then he slipped his hand in her matching black panties, his fingers passing her pink curls to her clit, rubbing it and making her moan in sheer pleasure._

_Sakura weaved her hands in his hair, her lips inches away from his, brushing but their moans prevented them from kissing._

_Sasuke finally pulled her panties off her, his eyes locking with hers once more before he thrusts himself. Sakura placed a hand on his chest to stop him._

"_Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_S-Sasuke-kun… Use the chakra transfusion jutsu." She managed through moans, his erection was pressing against her core._

"_Hn." Sasuke already knew and as he finished his jutsu, he plunged himself inside her._

_Sakura cried out in high pleasure, she clawed his shoulders as he repeatedly thrusts himself inside her, his hands holding her hips in place._

_Sakura's legs widened to give him more access inside her, their chakra mingling together perfectly as if it were meant to be._

"_ohhhh, Sasuke…" She moaned when he hit the familiar spot inside her, her orgasm nearing. "C-come… with…me…" Sasuke's thrusts became faster, harder and he went deeper, their chakra mingling together and strengthening their muscles when they should feel weary instead. "C-close…"_

_The ball inside her was ready to burst and as she felt Sasuke stop, she knew he was close to coming with her. Her walls clenched on his member, she chose the time to seal their lips and she came with a loud scream as they parted_

_She could feel his warm seed spilling inside her, joining hers._

_And we all wonder why she hadn't thought of the consequences of their lovemaking…_

Sakura sat on her bed, clad in a black mini skirt and a red sleeveless shirt with the Haruno circle on the lower back. She was reading about pregnant women, everything there was to know about what they needed and what they had to avoid.

As she continued to read, a particular sentence made her gasp.

_Sex during pregnancy is healthy… _

She knew that but she hadn't thought Tsunade's book was for real when it had mentioned it. She grabbed another book, then looked in the index for the same specific topic.

It had written the exact same thing. _Sex during pregnancy is healthy… _

Sakura wanted to curl up in ball and run away from everything.

She wanted to go back and change things, maybe not when she had first slept with Sasuke because it was special to the both of them. She would have to play along and master the concealing jutsus in the books until she is ready to tell everyone.

Sakura threw her books away, her mind requiring rest from all the memorization.

_It would be nice if I had the sharingan._

Sakura started feeling woozy, and that feeling didn't come from her pregnancy nor from her brain. She was feeling weird as if she had a new change trying to get out of her.

That was the same feeling she had gotten at training when she blacked out.

God had loved her then if no one else had found out about her pregnancy… problem was how she preferred to call it now.

Sakura couldn't stop the feeling, she couldn't even shove it away with her medical chakra. "So…dizzy… and wobbly…" Sakura didn't need to get up and she had already passed out, her hair sprawled over her face and a hand over her stomach. She had missed the light purple glow over her stomach.

* * *

The pinkette did hate waking up when she was feeling very comfortable but she had also wanted to know where and how she was. She remembered passing out…

"My baby…" She whispered to herself absentmindedly as her eyes fluttered open to meet soft lavender ones that were not exactly looking right at her. Immediately her eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"H-Hinata? W-what are you doing here?" Sakura stammered nervously, gulping the lump in her throat. _Why did all the bad things have to happen to me?_

"S-Sakura-san… Y-you're at my house." She said.

"What? How?" Sakura wished it was a dream.

"Um… I went to y-your house earlier a-and when I didn't hear a-anything, I used my byakugan t-to… I used my byakugan to l-look for you… So please d-don't be m-mad. I-"

"It's ok Hinata. Thanks for taking care of me. But you-" Sakura lowered her gaze, her eyes were slightly burning with a foreign change but she pushed it away and listened to Hinata. "Yes… I knew s-since you fainted at the t-training grounds." Hinata finished with a slight blush. The whole situation was bothering her, and she had decided to push her shyness away to talk to Sakura about and thank god she did because the pink-haired teen was in a tad bit of trouble… A lot of trouble if she was alone.

"Hinata…" Sakura started, her eyes still felt like they were burning.

Hinata was still staring at other things, avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"I…I won't s-say a-anything Sakura-san. I c-could…"

"Thank you." Sakura finished, knowing full well what the Hyuga heiress was talking about and she was glad she has found another helper.

Hinata finally looked up to Sakura and she kind of wished she hadn't, especially at her eyes. Her eyes…

"S-Sakura-san?" Hinata looked petrified, her lavender eyes widened.

"What is it?" Sakura asked alarmed.

"Y-you… You're… your eyes?"

* * *

Tenten, a weapon mistress, Hyuga Neji's current and hopefully only and last girlfriend.

She walked freely in the Hyuga's mansion, her hands behind her back and thinking about what she should do. After all, she has just heard the most shocking news ever.

_Sakura's pregnant… No doubt with Sasuke's kid. Juicy but that's Ino's nature._

_Maybe I should tell Neji, but again he is one of the most loyal shinobis in Konoha._

Tenten made her choice as she turned back to talk to the Hyuga. (Which one?)

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed, he was mad, he was sad, and he was horny.

He hasn't seen his Sakura in three days and that bothered him a lot, they hadn't spend this amount of time apart ever since their relationship began.

Sasuke wanted to go check on her, since she hadn't been in training either but he decided against it. _Maybe her parents are here._

His mind recalled on what he had said earlier.

"_you know you can trust me Sakura. Whatever it is you can tell me. We'll get through it together and I will always be by your side." _

He had meant it, he really did. And he hoped she was ok and didn't hide anything from him. He had made her promise once.

"_Sakura… I have confessed my love for you and we have been more intimate than any other person our age in this village." Sasuke blushed at how blunt he had spoken._

"_Sasuke-kun? Where are you getting at?" She asked with a blush on her own._

"_You know that I love you and you can tell me anything that's bothering you or that concerns you and I. Even you alone." He cupped her cheek._

_Sakura leaned into his touch and his eyes softened on her beautiful features._

"_Promise me Sakura." He whispered, his face inching towards hers._

"_Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" She touched his face, brushing her fingertips on his face._

"_Sakura, please promise me." He insisted, his face inching lower until their lips brushed._

_Sakura leaned until their lips were less than a breath apart._

"_I love you too Sasuke-kun and I-I promise." She closed the gap between them as his hand grasped her waist to crush her body to his._

_Sasuke deepened their kiss, slowly slipping his tongue inside her mouth to feel more._

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him and dreams about Sakura.

He only hoped she was ok and was not hiding anything from him.

_Remember… We can tell each other everything…_

_I will be there for you…_

_

* * *

_**Remember to review please! It'll make me update faster even if school is close!**


	9. Some things are better left unsaid

**First week of school was more tiring than I expected. So many books! Oy, I was going to leave this story maybe for the next three months then i was like, why? My readers are waiting for this chap and the story has yet to unfold and new drama and new angst coming later. Damn it, school! Who the hell invented school? Oh, well, that's how we can write fanfictions, i am still grateful even if it's tiresome. So here goes chapter nine and leave a review if you're reading this story please.**

**

* * *

RECAP: **Sasuke closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him and dreams about Sakura.

He only hoped she was ok and was not hiding anything from him.

_Remember… We can tell each other everything…_

_I will be there for you…_

**

* * *

Some things are better left unsaid**

Sakura wasn't smiling, she wasn't crying, she wasn't even angry.

The only word that could describe Sakura's state beside pregnant is utterly confused.

She hasn't learned that in her books, hell it didn't say anything about the father or he mother having to obtain each other's kekkei Genkai.

She couldn't look into Hinata's eyes, though she had never been really close to the Hyuga heiress, it made her even more uncomfortable.

And so, Sakura has the sharingan…

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, still haven't heard from Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, his face serious.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, he really didn't want to talk to the dobe right now, specially if he hasn't heard from Sakura in four days.

"Well, that means you're back to your ass self, even if you've been one ever since-"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said harshly.

"Whatever teme, you've been acting strange for the past three days so I'm your best friend and all I've been trying to do is-" _Hasn't Sasuke always been strange? Rings a bell huh? _"Annoy the fuck out of me, that's what you've been doing, now leave me alone." Sasuke vanished in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals instead of his lightning bolts or leaves, leaving behind a shocked, yet confused Naruto.

"What. The hell. WAS THAT!"

* * *

Sakura looked from left to right, a nervous smile would've been playing on her lips but check out her situation. She's pregnant and all the rookie nine girls know about it. She didn't tell the other two but she did tell Ino. So, Hinata had found out quite a while ago and Tenten…well… She sort of… let's just say Tenten was eavesdropping.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, her hands folding in front of her chest and legs in Indian style.

Neither girls said a word, the sound of them breathing was much more acceptable. Hell, even Ino was silent. Maybe it was better that way, all of them quiet and looking at each other, even though they really wanted to look at Sakura right now.

Tenten was looking straight at Sakura now, she was never close to the pink-haired girl but they did go on missions together and spar sometimes, but not very close like she was with Ino. When the brunette had heard, she had decided to talk to the Hyuga. The Hyuga heiress and she wasn't that type of person to go around and tell people, that was Ino's job and looking at the blonde right now, she's doing a poor job at it.

Hinata was similar too, she decided to look at her hands instead.

"Are we… Are we just going to…" Ino raised a brow at the other kunoichis.

They all shrugged, even Sakura. She was holding her stomach with one hand and the other held her cheek. No one said anything afterwards, just looked at anything that lacked the color pink or has no offspring inside of them.

_Maybe things are better left unsaid… _

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of his apartment, hands in pockets and his mind on a certain pink-haired girl he hasn't seen in forever. (But we all know it has only been four days.)

He was glaring at anything that made contact to his skin or clothes.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked back, ready to glare at the person but who he saw made him shut up and made his eyes soften.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

"H-hi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura pecked his cheek, not caring about who will see them.

"Sakura, where have you been? You ok? I was at training extra early just to see if you've been there and-"

"Sasuke." Sakura placed a hand over his mouth, sighing in frustration.

"I'm ok, I just need…" She had said something similar to that, Sasuke had remembered once when she came to his apartment, all red in the face and fidgeting on her feet, her hands rubbing with each other as if they were sweaty.

He had remembered when she tackled him inside and- That wasn't the point, he knew she wasn't here because she was horny after some lessons with Lady Tsunade, he knew she was here for a good reason and she had better say it fast before he explodes. She had him worried enough.

"Sakura? What's wrong? I haven't seen you in a week." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Hai… Gomen…" She tucked a lock of pink behind her ear. _I can't do it…_

"C-can we talk t-tomorrow?" She stuttered quickly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, she was acting so different.

"Sakura…" he reached to touch her, his fingers brushed her soft skin, leaving to grab her jacket instead. Another weird thing. Sakura doesn't wear jackets like this, she was a cheery girl that loves to wear things fashionable and sometimes plain to match her style.

"Can we talk tomorrow at your place?" Sakura reached this time to cup his cheek.

Sasuke nodded, understanding how uncomfortable she was. _Maybe something's up…_

He leaned and placed a quick kiss on her lips, Sakura responded and deepened their kiss for about ten more seconds and released the boy she loves so much.

She left him, quickly running away to the path of her house.

Sasuke watched her, his mind relieved that nothing was wrong with her and she was ok. But he was still feeling a little woozy, not sickness but about her. There was something about her that seemed very different, not only her appearance and personality but her chakra as well. His eyes widened… _Could it be? _

Sasuke sprinted for the Uchiha district, lightning speed that even the dark figure in the woods couldn't keep up with.

"You think that little pinky has it in her?" A raspy voice said through deep chuckles.

"Whatever, we came here for something else." The other companion said in a deep frightening tone. _Maybe our plans will be changed after all because of this. Everything Sasuke does that people think is a mistake is actually a very good thing in Akatsuki's point of view…_

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Hokage mansion, he was breathing and unfortunately that stupid teleportation jutsu wasn't working for him. "Damn it!" He cursed as he knocked some merchandise off the merchant's basket. "SORRY! I GOTTA GET SOMEWHERE ASAP!" And with that said, the blonde ran faster, his mind wild and curious about what he has seen these past few days.

Finally, as he caught sight of the Hokage Towers, his breath heavier than before, he dashed for the Hokage's office. _I gotta tell!_ _Fast!_

Sakura opened the door to her house, beforehand, she heard laughter and chakras of her parents and the ones of… family members?

"Hey Sakura-chan. We're having dinner with Aunt Tsuki and Uncle Ken and Grandparents." The woman exclaimed, Sakura chose this time to freeze.

"Hey Saku-chan! Grandma Taiyo and Granddad Takai are here honey." A deep voice said. Sakura choked on her own spit, she wouldn't faint because of her pregnancy but she would want to yell out bad timing. _Shit! This is so not part of my mood swings._

Really, some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

"Did you find him?" A voice hissed in the shadows of the darkest darkness.

"Yes, we have." His servant said in pride.

"Very well, we may-"

"I'm sorry my Lord but…" His servant trailed off, a dark smirk playing on his lips as he stood up and faced his master, adjusting the circular glasses on the bridge of his straight nose. "Spill it. You know I have better things to do than listening to your nonsense."

"Yes my Lord. It seems our dear Karin was right."

"About what Kabuto?" The snake hissed.

"About Sasuke having a girlfriend. And it's none other than the Hokage's own apprentice." Kabuto snickered.

"Ssssss…. Lass with pink hair?" The snake raised an invisible dark eyebrow.

"Yes. Sakura Haruno my Lord." Kabuto predicted Orochimaru to laugh along with him or maybe smirk as he used to, maybe a hiss of amusement, but nothing came.

Orochimaru seemed to think about it, sure he knew Kabuto was implying to use the pinkette as pawn to draw Sasuke but it was Sakura who was the problem.

"Damn it!" Orochimaru cursed, his fists tightening.

"L-Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto was confused.

He wasn't sure what his master was mad about, nor did he know why he hadn't even finish his sentence. Kabuto decided to deliver the best news.

"Oh, Lord Orochimaru? She's expecting too." And the silver-haired medic nin went flying through the nearest wall, crashing into the next one and the other following it.

_What the hell now? _Orochimaru's snakes coiled around him, preventing him from exploding their mansion. _Sssssssssss…_

_

* * *

_**Forgive my mistakes because I was just working on this. Sorry for the wait too, and those who are reading Charming haruno, don't worry, next chap might be up tomorrow or today, maybe sunday too. Expect it soon though. Oh, and those who have read Ignorance, there will be a sequel, already uploaded but I haven't published it yet because I wasn't sure i people would want to read it. **

**Vote on my poll! And also, review ignorance so I would know whether to continue or not. Next chap will be longer i guess, depends on the plot.**

**(I am going through some stress because my cousin died, so, no flames and good reviews so i could feel a little better to continue my story... uh... stories.)**


	10. She will tell him

**Loved everybody's reviews! I am actually losing some of my reviewers but I get new ones! Thank you those who have stuck up with me on it. So here is chapter ten. Sorry if the chapter wasn't long enough. But it stills has some drama in it and some angst!  
**

**This chapter contains lyrics from *Whisper* by Evanescence and will continue on the next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

RECAP: **"Oh, Lord Orochimaru? She's expecting too." And the silver-haired medic nin went flying through the nearest wall, crashing into the next one and the other following it.

_What the hell now? _Orochimaru's snakes coiled around him, preventing him from exploding their mansion. _Sssssssssss…_

**

* * *

She will tell him**

* * *

Sakura sat uncomfortably on the dinner table, the delightful smell of her mother's cooking feeling her nostrils and her family's laughter annoying her ears.

Even her brother was here and she hadn't felt so out of place. It was as if she didn't belong with them, she was just an outsider. Her brother, Kira was totally different from her. He had light caramel hair that resembled her father's and her mother's viridian eyes. Kira didn't live with them, he was nineteen now and he lived on his own.

Unlike her brother, Sakura was very close to her mother and very distant from her father. They didn't communicate very much, her father never really had a real father-daughter talk with her but he was still her father. He was much, much closer to Kira. His blue eyes softened when he saw him, he was happy and he actually laughed a full laughter with joy.

Sakura sank in her chair, her eyes not even meeting with Granny. How would she look at these people after she tells them about her secret. How would they look at her? What would they say? What would they think of her?

"Yes, and I expect a grandson in about ten years from now." Her father said, looking at Kira. Sakura felt that sick feeling again, the bottom pit of her stomach was twisting.

"Yes, Honey. About Saku-chan?" Her mother's sweet voice asked.

Sakura gave a nervous smile, her eyes locked with her father's.

"Well…" He started, avoiding eye contact. "That's your choice." Sakura was relieved he hadn't said nothing like Kira's to her.

"Oh, I would feel old if my Sakura-chan has a baby in the next three years. Man, maybe once she's close to thirty." Mrs. Haruno laughed with the others. Sakura's face turned purple, her eyes dull, and her stomach hurting even more.

"Hey, honey? Are you ok?" Her grandmother placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura tensed from Granny's warm touch, although it had felt inviting and comforting, the only touch she would feel comfortable with right now would be Sasuke's.

Sakura was wrong…

She would rather see the look on Sasuke's face than her family's…

* * *

"I want you to weaken my brother. Don't kill him, just disable him so I can get the harder part of the job done." A dark-haired male said.

"Heeehee, Itachi. You are so kind." The human shark laughed sadistically.

"Hn. Don't start." Itachi glared ahead in the forest.

"This time, I might chop off a limb and add to my collection." Kisame smirked.

"Just distract him. Forget about your sick experiments." Itachi stopped, the village gates a couple of feet ahead of them.

"And here we are." Kisame laughed, loud enough for a villager passing by to hear.

"Keep it down, we need to accomplish this fast enough to get it done."

"Whatever, it's not like we're going to get captured." Kisame shrugged.

Itachi glared at the careless shark, he had a bad habit of jinxing things.

* * *

"Grandma!" Naruto yelled as he knocked the office's door off its hinges.

"What!" Tsunade glared at the blond.

Naruto took his time to catch his breath, holding his chest.

"Grandma Tsunade…"

"Hurry up! You brat!" Tsunade yelled impatiently.

"Something's wrong with Sasuke." Naruto muttered seriously.

* * *

Sakura, Sakura…

Sakura…

It wasn't really about Sasuke anymore, it was Sakura. It wasn't even about Naruto but it was about Sakura. Apparently, she ruined a lot of plans.

Lots of them from our hated villains. Even Orochimaru. He was the worse, the snake was so mad, he had destroyed his favorite lab and ruined his new successful experiment.

Kabuto wasn't pleased but he wasn't arguing either. Some things about his master were never clear and he might never find out. If only he had never been in this mess…

Orochimaru was knocking walls after walls after walls, he was even killing any sound nins that were in sight.

Kabuto was lucky he was a medic nin, otherwise, he would've been swallowed, Finally, the snake sannin calmed himself, breathing heavily with wide golden pupils.

Anger that Kabuto had never seen before in his master's eyes were written all over. That was not a good sign and he was sure as hell not going to approach the man.

"End it." Orochimaru said harshly.

"W-what?"

"Stop the attack damn it!"

"B-but…"

"Kabuto." Orochimaru glared.

"Yes, m-my Lord." Kabuto bowed, leaving the sannin behind.

_Lord Orochimaru is sure acting strange. Something must've happened…_

Yes, something did happen, but Orochimaru is the only one who will reveal that to Kabuto. He is the only one that knows and someone else but that someone else…

Orochimaru left the mansion, vanishing with his snakes, leaving no trails behind him. God knows where he was going now…

* * *

Sakura paced around her bedroom, arms crossed and hair messy. She hasn't left her room ever since her family members had left.

Even her parents left and declared they were going to stay for a week over there. Man, her parents were never home and that was one of the reasons she always spent time with Sasuke in her house.

And that was a good thing she had a week for herself but her pregnancy would be starting to show in the next couple of weeks. _God, what am I going to do?_

Tomorrow she was going to tell Sasuke and she was hoping he would still stay the same phrases when nothing was wrong.

When they had each other and had sex all the time, kiss all the time and did all sorts of things without worrying about the consequences.

Those were good times but… Not anymore…

It was eleven thirty and Sakura could not sleep, bags formed under her eyes and the green irises lost their vibe.

_

* * *

Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_The truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

* * *

Thunder erupted and her inner couldn't take it anymore. _**Go now or I will do it for you!**_

She ran out…

Clad in her pajamas, a small unnoticeable bump on her stomach.

It was already starting to show…

She ran out the door, barefooted, tears in her eyes and one hand over her stomach. Her pink hair was disheveled in the wind, clothes wrinkly from all the running. Another loud thunder snapped and she fell, sliding over a cliff near the farthest end of the village.

"Oh no…" She whispered, large droplets of rain descending down her cheeks, mixing with her silent tears. The fact that it was dark didn't help either.

Sakura grabbed the wet grass, pulling herself up and forcing chakra to her feet.

Something blocked the easy flow and she lost balance, feeling her body give away to the fall…

_

* * *

Don't turn away_

_*Don't give in to the pain*_

_Don't try to hide_

_*Though they're screaming your name*_

_Don't close your eyes_

_*God knows what lies behind them*_

_Don't turn out the light_

_*Never sleep, never die*_

* * *

Sakura was losing hope…

She smiled nonetheless and allowed the tug on her arm to pull her up.

* * *

**What ya thought of the song?**

**Review plz! I see that this story is my best right now so I do deserve some reviews *pouts*  
**


	11. She will tell him: part II

**I am updating so fast and i still have homework so a round of applause for me because I did not abandon the story! Lol!**

**Where there questions?**

**

* * *

RECAP: **Sakura was losing hope…

She smiled nonetheless and allowed the tug on her arm to pull her up.

**She will tell him: part II**

Sakura woke up with the sound of whispering leaves and the laughter of a waterfall. She had a killer headache and her stomach was throbbing. Immediately, thoughts about her pregnancy rushed in her mind, making her act insane in her wake.

"God…" She fluttered her eyes open, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, well. Cherry Blossom, I see that you have awakened." A dark voice said behind her. Sakura whipped her head around to find the location of the voice, meeting the terrifying eyes she never wished to see.

Sasuke paced around his room, a hand on his chin and sharingan activated. He has never switched back to the onyx once ever since that night at the Uchiha district.

He had learned and memorized, he had reread the facts again and again. And he knew there was no mistake in them.

Of course, he was still doubtful about the truth, that he had to wait for Sakura to tell him. He couldn't believe it.

He was… afraid…

For the first time in his life, after the massacre and his encounter with his brother, he has never been this scared in his life.

Thunder roared, but he didn't jump from it, he jumped from the threatening chakra in his bedroom.

"What do want this time?" Sasuke glared at him, his curse mark pulsing at the side of neck.

"Patience boy. I am not here for what you think I am here for."

"Hn. Then that means you wish to end your life." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't get too cocky Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grimaced at the man's tone, slipping a kunai behind him.

"Oh, is that so. Orochimaru?" Sasuke lunged at him.

A snake coiled around his arm but he lunged his foot nonetheless and smacked the sannin across the face. His foot met with a muster of snakes, coiling around his foot. Sasuke smirked and vanished in leaves.

Orochimaru gasped, unprepared for the impact on his back.

He crashed into the dresser in Sasuke's room, his items flying across the floor but he didn't care about that now. He was going to end the snake.

"Wait!" Orochimaru held his hand, no signs of threat or trick in his eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the snake sannin, slipping his kunai back in his pocket.

"You can't kill me while I have your precious blossom." Orochimaru smirked.

"What!" Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"So, Kabuto wasn't joking when he told me."

Sasuke glared at him, "Where is she?" he yelled as he seized the snake's collar.

"I'll release her only if you come with me." The snake smirked.

"Never." Sasuke punched him, sending him to crash on the wall adjacent to his bedroom door. Orochimaru hissed at the pain but showed no signs.

"Sasuke-kun. Violence isn't the way we should settle this, think about. You can come with me and save the girl or you can fight me and lose, then I would have to take you away and…" Orochimaru thought for a minute. _Can't kill her but I'll just lie._

"And I will have to kill her and that precious…" He trailed off.

"Precious what?"

"You're coming with me or I kill her. End of discussssssion."

"Wow, wait. Do you press on every s sounds?" Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh in such a situation. He smirked instead but he glared back when he realized the snake was serious.

"I should kill you." Sasuke glared, his dark voice through gritted teeth.

"You can't do that dear while I have your precious Sakura-chan." Orochimaru hissed.

That triggered Sasuke's curse mark…

* * *

Sakura was paralyzed in the middle of a field.

Deserted…

Alone…

Cold…

Hungry… yea…

Afraid…

And…

Pregnant…

She was spilling tears, large tears formed at the corner of her green eyes, slipped from her eyes and fell on her cheeks. _Stress isn't good for the baby…_

She remembered from her book but she couldn't help it.

Orochimaru was evil, yes but he didn't really act like it when he saw her.

Yes, it was weird that he had saved her from that cliff but…

It was even weirder when he rubbed his filthy hands on her stomach and frowned.

He knew she was pregnant… And it was not a good thing for her, Sasuke and the unborn itself. She was in big trouble…

He was glaring at her stomach while she could do nothing but look as she was paralyzed from his jutsu. He had smirked then and vanished…

Now she was in the middle of a field with nothing but grass.

Could she be saved? Or will someone find her?

* * *

He was almost successful, but once more he had failed to capture him.

So where was Kisame? He was suppose to be at their hiding area half an hour ago.

Just then he was about to leave, a nasty chakra hit his senses and he had wanted to choke in the spot. _What is __**he **__doing here?_

Itachi raised his head, sharingan spinning to balance the right chakras out in his spot.

He turned his head to the left and then back again. Then he turned back to the north, wanting to go on but the older Uchiha quickly turned back to the north as his senses captured another chakra signature. _Impossible…_

He teleported away to investigate, it couldn't be that bad, but what he senses was neither beyond or beneath his knowledge. It was merely confusing and ridiculous.

He reached the location and what he had found was beyond shocking.

Sakura whipped her head around, she couldn't feel the chakra signature because she was paralyzed but she could sense someone behind her and he smelled familiar yet foreign.

It was as if she knew the person but he was totally a stranger to her.

Sakura turned her head back to look at the one trees on the field but she met the frightening red eyes of the Mangekyou sharingan.

_

* * *

I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know there is more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

* * *

Sakura looked straight into those eyes, widening in terror but they softened as she realized he had switched back to their normal onyx. He looked so much like Sasuke.

She felt the painful knot in her stomach and a large amount of used chakra ready to form the bile in her throat. She felt the pain but she couldn't move to heal it way, though she was paralyzed and she couldn't speak because of who was in front of her.

Itachi Uchiha…

A real Sasuke look-alike. Of course, because they were brothers but this was the first time she had actually seen him this close and she couldn't help but see how beautiful he was. Just like her Sasuke-kun…

But he was the one that caused Sasuke so much pain.

And she was the one who helped him shun away from it.

_

* * *

I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

* * *

Sakura couldn't scream when he lifted her shirt off with a glare, still not speaking. This stupid paralysis jutsu was disabling her from running away.

It scared her because he wasn't using his sharingan and immediately lifted her shirt up and scanned her abdomen.

He then ran his hand over it and she felt so stupid to just stand there and do nothing as she was a stick, a poll even with a random person examining it.

Itachi's hand left her stomach and rested at the lining of her shorts.

Damn it! What the hell was he doing?

Sakura's eyes did widened and that was all she could do. That fucking Orochimaru and his sick paralysis jutsu! He was going to pay and she prays as hell someone saves her before he rapes her. What was he thinking?

Sakura spilled the fattest tears she could but no cry came out.

Why did all the bad things happen to her?

She hoped Itachi changed his mind…

_

* * *

Don't turn away_

_*Don't give in to the pain*_

_Don't try to hide_

_*Though they're screaming your name*_

_Don't close your eyes_

_*God knows what lies behind them*_

_Don't turn out the light_

_*Never sleep, never die*_

* * *

"You can't escape the truth. You ruined her life. This is the last time I give you a choice or… you'll see. I will leave this shitty village in dust."

"Whatever coward."

"You may have defeated me now but remember… I am immortal and next time-"

"There won't be a next time." And he vanished to find her.

* * *

**Sooo... How about some nice reviews for updating so fast! Hell, got a lot of hits too, I can't even count the numbers. (kidding but you get the point)  
And... questions? Anyone? **


	12. She will tell him: part III Bonus!

**I'm updating quick but this chap is just a bonus until the big important chapter that will reveal things! So please review!**

**

* * *

RECAP**

"You may have defeated me now but remember… I am immortal and next time-"

"There won't be a next time." And he vanished to find her.

**

* * *

She will tell him: part III**

* * *

Sakura looked at him, her eyes betraying her as they softened in his presence.

Suddenly, he stopped his actions and smirked.

Sakura gasped and inhaled a large breath, feeling her muscles relaxing and taking their normal shape again. The paralysis jutsu was off.

Swiftly, she jumped away from him, moving herself off to the side to rest on her knee. The jutsu sucked up some chakra too but it gave her the feeling that she got it back.

"Hn." Itachi looked away from her, confusion written on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

"There is something about you." He walked towards her in an eerie manner.

Sakura backed away, she knew she couldn't take him alone and with a low chakra. She couldn't even more because she was pregnant.

"W-what, what are you doing?" His hand reached her in a flash and she felt his cold hand on her cheek. Sakura relaxed, she didn't know why she did but it felt right. She relaxed in his touch, though it was cold. It felt comforting. It felt like Sasuke's but so much different. She would love to feel Sasuke's hand instead but the minimum difference in their touches was none.

Sakura's heart thumped behind her ribcage, her eyes drooped slowly and slowly and darkness took over.

* * *

"Little boy! I was told to weaken you but you look awfully healthy to be left alone." Kisame grinned. His sharp teeth glowing in the darkness.

"Hn." Sasuke summoned more chakra into his body.

"Oh my, even your vocabulary is the same. Good, hope your stamina are similar too." And the shark attack begun.

Itachi looked at the sleeping figure of the pink-haired girl. A warm feeling tugged at his chest but he quickly pushed it away.

There was something about her that made him want to keep her alive. It wasn't because she was pregnant with his brother's kid, it was something else.

Something that was nowhere near what he had thought when he was about to stab her for getting in his way. Itachi hated those silly feelings but he was a human too. And humans have feelings.

* * *

Sasuke stood panting in the dark street, he was feeling drowsy. Of course he would! Who would be in Konoha's streets, fighting a seven foot tall shark in the middle of the night?

Sasuke was and he was pissed. Kisame was tough but not tough enough for him. He glanced at the blonde next to him, his chakra in sparks and red surrounding him.

Naruto was truly his best friend. Not only did he help him, they shared some chakra with their secret techniques. Now, Kisame laid on the ground with two holes on his torso.

He was dead of course and as much as Naruto loved sushi and his fish ramen, he really couldn't stand a rotting fish in the street.

"Hey, Sasuke! What do you say we cook this guy with your fire technique?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke hoped the blonde meant that as a joke because he had waited too much time fighting this monster. He had to find Sakura.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered but Naruto knew he was thankful they could've fought together. Wherever Naruto came from, he was glad but of course out Sasuke wouldn't show it.

Sasuke walked ahead, holding his side where Kisame had dug his Samaheda. It wasn't the pain he was worried about. It was how he was going to find Sakura in this condition.

"Hey, teme! Where are you going?" Naruto waved.

Sasuke ignored him and kept going forward, his body requiring rest and more chakra.

"So… woozy…" He heard Naruto mutter and their world was swallowed by a familiar darkness he wouldn't forget even if he tried.

* * *

Orochimaru…

Orochimaru who no one knows his last name really. Well, Orochimaru was mad right now. His eyes looked as if they would pierce through Kabuto in a blink.

"Lord Orochimaru? May I ask you a question?" The medic-nin asked.

"You didn't give me a choice here did you sunshine?"

Kabuto gulped, his hands were sweating but he showed no fear.

"Why is Sakura's chakra…um…"

"What?" Orochimaru glared again, it seems he has been pissed off ever since Kabuto told him about Sakura and Sasuke being… Intimate and the worse was about Sakura carrying.

"Sakura's chakra is… well… I have noticed it a long time ago in genin days but now that I have proof… Might as well go for it." Kabuto inhaled a large breath.

"Is Sakura-san related to you?"

The medic-nin thanked his perfect medical talent after those words left his lips.

* * *

**So, secrets will unfold in the next chapter and Sakura gets to tell Sasuke instead of him having major doubts. Poor Itachi, he is feeeling way too confused but we love him. Lyrics of 'Whisper" will end in the next chap!**

**Also, leave me some reviews if you didn't get to review the latest chap. Sorry those who are confused, your thoughts will be cleared once the next chap is up!**

**Who wants to know how Sasuke's reaction would be like? I do, about you?**

**Ruthenia is out! Lata!**


	13. She will tell him: part IV Finale!

**Um... I don't know but this chapter isn't very... I don't know what to expect either people. But I loved the reviews! Lyrics in bold and italic. Flashback quotes in italic.**

**

* * *

RECAP: **"Is Sakura-san related to you?"

The medic-nin thanked his perfect medical talent after those words left his lips.

**

* * *

She will tell him: Part IV Finale!**

She couldn't feel anything…

She couldn't sense anything…

She couldn't see anything…

She couldn't smell anything but thick cold air.

Worst of all… She knew she was in the claws of the enemy.

Sakura awoke with a killer migraine, the only thing she could feel right now. She couldn't even sense her heart beating. Her muscles were weak, her strength was gone and so was her chakra.

God, someone save her from this place.

"Why did you do this?" A deep voice that resembled Sasuke's said.

"Wh-" Sakura couldn't find her voice, her throat was so dry.

"Drink this. Then answer me." The cool voice said, void of emotions.

A jug or some kind of container was shoved on her lap and reluctantly, she reached for it. Sakura was so weak, she couldn't raise herself up to sit down and drink the liquid.

"I… I… can't…" She managed to say in a raspy voice.

The male sighed and grabbed the liquid container, he pulled her towards him.

Sakura released a gasp and looked at the stranger.

"I-Itachi…" She stuttered in fright, but was surprised she didn't look directly in those red eyes but cool black ones that bore through her.

"Drink." He ordered.

Sakura obeyed, letting the fresh water stream inside her and relieve her off her thirst.

"Thank y-you."

"Hn." He couldn't stop looking at her, she was… something…

Sakura's strength wasn't back fully but she was able to move.

She sat up on the cold ground, rubbing her hands on her arms, feeling the goose-bumps on her flesh.

"So… cold…" She muttered.

Her mind went back to his question, she had no idea what it meant, nor was she in the position to speak. Shit! Remember she was pregnant? Rings a bell doesn't it?

"I'm waiting." He stepped out of the cold cell and Sakura knew what this meant.

The pinkette summoned the remaining strength she possessed and got up on her feet, stumbling across the room to follow the older Uchiha.

She hoped they wouldn't do anything to her, specially in such physical state.

It would be pretty foolish to try to escape right now, and it wouldn't be very wise to challenged an Uchiha like him. So she had the third and best option.

_Wait and go along…_

* * *

That beeping sound…

It was almost too familiar to forget. It was annoying, silly, and plain noisy.

Stupid beeping sound…

With the numbness gone, pain shoots in, engulfing his whole body with blinding speed. It was as if Samaheda was yet dug in his side, sucking chakra out of him constantly.

And of course he hated it. However, that beeping sound still echoed, then as he felt a warm sensation on his torso, reducing his physical pain… He relaxed.

The pain ebbed away almost too quickly, that was the reason why he realized it wasn't Sakura.

Yes. Where was Sakura?

And that snake bastard Orochimaru?

He had to know everything. He wanted the truth.

Finally, he decided to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. It was the same as usual, white, clean and very organized, oh, and wired too.

But that wasn't what had gotten his attention…

It was the conversation behind the door.

"Are you sure? Because it could be some…"

"It's no trick Kakashi. This explains what I've been seeing in the sphere for the past year and a half." Sasuke recognized Tsunade's voice, he had no idea what their conversation was about, neither did he really care but it was better than that beeping sound.

"Wow. I feel old." Kakashi said sadly.

"Well, it was bound to happen someday." Tsunade sighed. "We couldn't prevent it."

"Yes, we could've. Wonder how she feels right now." Kakashi wondered. "Happy? Angry? Sad? Devastated? Shocked?"

"All of them, I say." Tsunade sighed once more.

"Does he know yet?" Kakashi whispered almost inaudibly.

"No. He would've been…"

"Yeah. I got ya." Kakashi smiled weakly under his mask at the blonde but she couldn't see it. "What's their punishment? Clean out the old mansions?" He asked sarcastically.

"I… I don't know but…" Tsunade shivered at the truth.

"E-Elders talk?" Kakashi raised his sole eyebrow.

Tsunade nodded with depressed honey orbs.

Sasuke decided to hear the beeping sound instead. If the elders were involved, it must've been something top secret, plus he didn't even understand their conversation.

Sasuke was exhausted, he had all the reasons to stop listening.

"It doesn't make sense Hokage-sama. If two people are devoted to each other, they can pretty much do what they want, right? It's their life."

"That's where you forget. Remember those contracts ninjas under eighteen (18) years of age signed?"

"Oh, Kami-sama." Kakashi inhaled a breath of despair, memories rushing back to him.

"That's… so, you don't mean what they did is… a felony?"

_They had one evidence for the elders but it had ten percent chance of working._

* * *

Naruto heard the whole thing, he was speechless. And downright pissed off.

He was Naruto of course, he cared for his best friends. And that day when he had witness Sasuke disappear in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals, his suspicions rose more and he headed to the Hokage.

He had explained everything ever since that day at training and the time he got drunk. It didn't take long for Tsunade to know what was going on. It was obvious for someone her status.

Naruto was with Hinata not too long ago and was just starting to give up on Sakura. Now he didn't know if he should feel pissed, sad, jealous or nothing at all. He was all of them but the pissed off got to wasn't going to blame Sakura, he wasn't going to blame anyone… yet.

All that was important now was the enemy. Itachi had came to get him but with Kakashi there in the ramen shop and Iruka, it was impossible for him to stay without getting captured. Naruto was confused but he wouldn't really show that. He had friends to rescue.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the hospital room alone, his chakra fully restored and his strength never better. He was back to powerhouse mode! Ye! But where was Sakura?

He couldn't just sit there and do nothing, he was going to find her.

"You know she's missing Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, and Tsunade is sending an Anbu team after her."

"But they don't know where she was taken!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's still dangerous. It's Akatsuki." Kakashi pressed.

"I don't care. They have Sakura-chan."

Kakashi sighed at the stubborn blond, he truly didn't get it and he couldn't lie to him either. Tsunade had to give them that mission. Even if it meant to put Naruto's life on the line.

_He asked for it, since he's so stubborn._

Kakashi wondered how Naruto would feel, if he knows already and acted like that. _He was doing a very good job at hiding his feelings_. He knew Naruto loved Sakura but he didn't know how much or on what form. Maybe it was brotherly/sisterly? Or was it more than that? Maybe not because he was doing a very good job at hiding his feelings.

"Then, we've got to get Sasuke." Kakashi failed to see the look of anger/sadness in Naruto's eyes. _Why did this have to happen?_

* * *

Sasuke was already thirty miles away from Konoha. His speed helped and Sakura's unconscious perfect chakra control influence helped him.

He wasn't going to rest now, he had to find her.

Orochimaru didn't have her, that much was obvious and without the byakugan, Sasuke was pretty much going by instinct.

An unknown force collided to him and forced him to stop his movements abruptly.

"Sasuke-kun…" And this was very, very mystifying. Specially the voice.

* * *

Sakura contacted Sasuke through the chakra net from the baby's.

She was grateful she had studied this with Tsunade. It took some time and strength but she got the hang of it just in time.

_Hope no one sees me doing this._

It wasn't the jinx that got her disconnected from Sasuke, it was the genius Uchiha. Geez! Why did them dark-haired beauties have to be talented, smart and beautiful.

Seriously, they got too much for their own good. She felt Itachi's strong chakra at the door step and her blood ran cold. Why her? She was just trying to get some help but why did she felt like surrendering to him? It wasn't the sharingan, it was… something else.

He was looking at her with a different gaze, one she couldn't decipher.

It was weird she would simply forget about all her problems when she was with her beloved Sasuke-kun and all her issues built up when Itachi was near.

"You do know what condition you're in right." He stated instead of questioning.

Sakura's mouth hung open, but she nodded nevertheless.

"Hn. You're a fool." He muttered.

Sakura didn't respond, though she knew perfectly well what he was referring to.

"So are you." She said in a whisper.

"Hn?" Itachi turned back to look at her.

"Yes, I said so are you." She fisted her hands with a glare on her face.

"Hn. I'm not the one who's going to suffer a loveless life with a bastard child." Itachi said, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Sakura gasped at his words, no words forming just fat tears at the corners of her eyes, ready to spill at any moment.

She blinked them away with a new face.

"Whatever you say to keep your brother in your devious footsteps." She countered.

In a blink, he was in front of her, her body laid flat on the cold futon as his hovered above her dangerously close to her. Sakura gulped a nervous lump but she wouldn't show eyes searched for her jade ones, they locked in place but Sakura couldn't see nothing but black depth. So profound, she could drown in them for years without finding anything but chill. His mouth parted slightly to say something, anything but he closed it.

"You… You are something… Something special…" He complimented? And he had called her a fool. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his bangs brush her cheeks swiftly but Sakura wouldn't fall for it. She raised a fist to smack him but he easily caught it since she was still weak.

"You're in no condition to fight me." He narrowed his eyes at the pinkette.

Sakura felt the anger bubble up inside of her, her eyes switched to an eerie red, raising Itachi's confusion. _What the hell? Sharingan?_

Sakura felt dizzy again, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore because of the exhaustion. As her jaded green eyes returned, she fell back with a small thump, her hand across her stomach in a protective manner as the darkness took over.

Itachi resisted the urge to glare and maybe stab the girl, he couldn't do that because he had thought she was special and more because of his brother…

True he wanted Sasuke to suffer in order to gain strength and power but he couldn't bring himself to eliminate another loved one. What as he thinking? Didn't he just say she was going to live a loveless life with a bastard child? Yes, but he was just hurting her. If he did that, she wouldn't get too close to him. Yes, that's exactly what he wanted.

Itachi stepped out of the new room he had provided his 'prisoner', there were other matters to take care of.

* * *

Sasuke ran faster…

So she wasn't in Orochimaru's claws…

But her situation wasn't better either, she wasn't with the nicest people in the world.

She was with… monsters. And worst of all, she was with **his **brother.

Was this how he was suppose to get his revenge? Was it really about revenge anymore?

He didn't know…

He wanted to make the best decision…

Of course he would…

He was Sasuke Uchiha, the one who had his heart melted by a simple pink-haired Kunoichi named Sakura Haruno. The one he had promised and gave himself to.

He wouldn't want anything to happen to her, specially if she was with something precious. He will find her and then… Maybe things will work out as before and maybe Sakura will answer his questions. _I hope…_

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone! Where is he!" Screamed an alarmed Hokage.

"We don't know, my Lady. He w-was right there minutes ago." The nurse stuttered.

"Well! Where has he gone! He has no… Oh… DAMN IT!" Tsunade slammed an angry fist on her desk. The nurse quickly ran back to other patients, not wanting to witness the Hokage's rage.

"Tsunade-sama!" A loud voice said behind the door.

"Naruto?" She raised an eyebrow, despite her angry state. If Naruto was using formals with her, it must be serious.

And Kakashi was there, without his book. Indeed it was serious.

"We want the mission Lady Tsunade. And I'm not taking no for an answer." She sighed.

* * *

Sasuke panted, he was there. He was slightly surprised it took such a short amount of time for him to get there. (Yeah right, with a speed that triples Rock Lee's without the weights around his legs!)

It was a strange place for a hideout. If he wasn't smart, he would've walked away to another place. But Sakura's faint weak chakra hit his senses and he walked forward instead. Sasuke sighed, his eyes narrowing at the vast field.

The bump was supposed to be east, ten feet away from the main grass.

Sasuke didn't need to count or do any math. The bump was noticeable enough for him and he jumped in.

_Whatever risks… I will take them just to get her back…_

* * *

"My… My Lord… I can't take it anymore… The pain…" Kabuto spit some blood over his shoes. Orochimaru grimaced at him, his eyes more piercing than ever.

"You ssshould learn to mind your own busssinessss and keep your mouth sssshut." The snake hissed at the glasses boy.

"Yes, my Lord. My apologies." Kabuto raised a glowing hand over his chest, healing the pain and huge gash away from his body. _Might leave a scar…_

"Since I cannot keep this anymore, might as well tell you now to prevent any more injuries. Though, you are my best servant in here." He smirked.

Kabuto nodded, ready to listen to his master's secret.

"Yes. I am related to Sakura-chan."

"How…"

"In fact, I am too much of a relative to hime-chan. I am… I am her father." He grinned.

_Some secrets were never meant to be revealed…_

* * *

Sasuke had never been this… troubled in years. Whatever it was inside this place that made him feel this way couldn't be a good thing.

The smell wasn't familiar, it was a thick smell of chill and spoiled chakra. There wasn't any noise, it was very quiet, only the sound of his breathing and almost inaudible footsteps on the damp soiled ground.

Sasuke concentrated on picking up his lover's chakra, he did but there was something else. Or was it someone else? Sasuke ignored it reluctantly.

_It wasn't about his revenge anymore… It was about her… Sakura…_

Sasuke slipped himself behind the door, blocking out any stench of whatever crap those criminals had in there. From alcohol to sex, from rotting flesh to decomposing bodies.

He ignored all of them and made his way towards her chakra signature which wasn't in the best condition right now.

* * *

Naruto's face was dead serious, he wasn't joking when he had demanded the mission no matter what the risk was. He wanted to save Sakura-chan and that was exactly what he was about to do.

With Hinata and Kakashi, Ino and Kiba in his team, they might bring her back safely. But… Where was Sasuke? That was the question that plagued their minds. Well, mostly Kiba's and Naruto's. Kakashi already imagined the raven-haired teenager ravaging the forests just to get a scent of his beloved pinkette.

Ino was well, she and Hinata already knew because they had known about Sakura's pregnancy. Hinata was glancing repeatedly at Naruto, sure they were going out but he hadn't asked her to be with him yet. Maybe it was because he was too busy, she kept telling herself. But deep inside she knew it was because of Sakura still.

He couldn't let go? Or was it something else?

Whatever it was, Hinata wouldn't want to worry too much. Sakura was starting to becoming her close friend and relationships were put in second place, right now, her friend's safety was what she would be worrying about.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto called beside her as he got closer to talk to her personally.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She blushed at their proximity.

"I…uh… I'll tell you later." She missed to see the blush on Naruto's face when she looked away. They jumped on the superior branches and headed southwest, the opposite direction of the Akatsuki hideout.

Everyone had the most serious face ever, it was as if Sakura getting captured was like losing half of the village to a gang of criminals.

_Maybe it was more than that…_

* * *

It was her fault. She could've told him sooner. She should've suck it up and say it.

But what had kept her was obvious. Fright…

She looked over to her side, feeling the slightest content that he future 'brother-in-law' was kind enough to get her a comfortable room. With a real futon, furniture and oh my goodness a bathroom.

It scared her so much to see so many things in a room for a prisoner. Maybe they were making her comfortable, enough for her to drop her guard so they can kill her? Was that it? Kami, she hoped she wouldn't be here long enough to use this bathroom. A couple of hours in this cold hellhole was enough for her.

The emptiness wouldn't go away…

Sasuke was big enough to fill the void inside her long ago but now that the pregnancy was providing more stress in the worst ways possible, his absence didn't help much.

Sakura, now had to picture Itachi without the stupid cloak so she could believe Sasuke was there. That didn't help a bit. In fact, it made matters worse.

Their eyes…

Their eyes looked the same but were so different in her point of view. She could easily tell them apart if they weren't stuck in their faces.

Their auras, chakras or whatever were the same but Sasuke's always had that tinge of happiness. That happiness he had fortunately found with her.

So, Itachi wasn't a very good substitute. Sakura sighed, curling into a ball to let sleep engulf her. With no luck, she shivered, hoping no other criminals would find her here and abuse her.

She couldn't take the pain at this time. Not after all the sufferings she had to endure in the darkness.

Not once did she notice the pair of red eyes staring directly at her.

The figure vanished, a glare behind his mask as he shoved himself past the leader.

Sakura couldn't sleep, not in this condition and she was too weak to move around.

Sakura ignored the horrible nagging her faint chakra gave her. The only thread holding her from unconsciousness was the unborn chakra.

She couldn't use it for her own benefit, that would be selfish of her and it would injure the innocent.

Sakura thought about how things turned out the way they did just now. If she didn't go wonder off in the middle of the night to tell Sasuke about her pregnancy, she would've never gotten in this mess.

She had met two evil people that night who wanted to kill Sasuke, her Sasuke-kun. She would do just about anything to get those lovely nights with Sasuke back. She would rather be in his arms, kissing and touching him, make love together instead of being here, all cold and depressed.

Sakura braced herself, reminiscing about the good times she had with him. Specially that day they had first kissed. It wasn't magical like some silly naïve girl. To her, it was special. It was all she had wanted that time but ended up getting more.

_

* * *

All because of the rain…_

_Kakashi was nice to them maybe that time because she got to stay at Sasuke's house that evening. Naruto was on a solo evaluation mission, leaving the two of them alone with Kakashi and training._

_The copy ninja vanished in the rain, while Sakura had to stay with Sasuke. They could've just use the teleportation jutsu if it wasn't for the rain but it was better having company during a storm. To Sakura… It was much more cozy, specially if the stoic Uchiha was there._

_It was raining hard, so hard it was as if God himself was pouring a giant bucket of cold water larger than the Earth over Konoha. _

_Sakura paled as she entered the Uchiha district. It was never fun to be there, and she didn't want to think about how Sasuke was able to sleep at night._

_Ignoring the sick feeling, she got inside, not noticing how Sasuke had held the door for her and guided her inside 'his' home._

_Sakura had been to his house before, and she was actually surprised to see how neat and organized everything were. It was… almost eerie to see. It was even better than hers probably on the neat side. _

_The only thing that did not belong and left a blemish in the kitchen was a twin cup of extra spicy beef ramen. Immediately, a flash of Naruto and Sasuke arguing over the noodle cups made her smile._

_Sakura continued to walk inside until she got comfortable on a couch._

_Sasuke was standing awkwardly against the door, his back facing her. _

_She could never understand him sometimes. What did she mean by sometimes? Never._

_Sasuke had been a mystery ever since… Ever she had met him and now that they had gotten pretty close and she obviously had fallen in love with him. He was… well… That was why we had called Sasuke a man of mystery. _

_Sasuke paced around the hallway, his mind going crazy as she recalled._

_He was acting very weird, but she wouldn't show to much concern._

_Finally, he had snapped but not the way she had expected…_

_As the thunder roared and outside was pouring, Sakura found herself sandwiched between a warm body and the couch, lips pressed on her own._

_Her eyes remained wide, then as Sasuke parted from her, with an equal shocked look on his face, he… vanished…_

_Thus began their relationship…_

_Every time the rain came day after day in the season in Konoha, Sakura and Sasuke would be at his house, him and her fidgeting and acting awkward, blushing madly and coughing unnecessarily. _

_Until Sakura broke it to ask Sasuke about what they were doing. Sasuke had sealed their lips again in a soft sweet kiss. Sakura felt him pull away but she pulled him to her closer to deepen their kiss._

"_What… What was that?"_

"_I don't know…" Sasuke said in a deep tone, averting his eyes from hers._

_Sakura touched his shoulder and pulled him towards her in an embrace. Although Sasuke hadn't returned it, she didn't care. He was here with her._

* * *

She reminisced how he had wanted things to go back to normal, with their friendships and how he kept everyone at arms-length but she wouldn't have it.

She did it… She changed him, not that day but little by little she did. And she hoped he had realized it. She hoped he would still say those words she loved hearing from him, albeit its difficulties.

_**

* * *

**__**~Fallen angels at my feet~**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear**_

_**Death before my eyes**_

_**~Lying next to me, I fear~**_

* * *

"_I love you…Sakura… Be mine… Be with me… Forever…"_

"_I don't care Sakura. I want you and soon, I'll make you mine."_

"_I loved it Sasuke… it was… very special…"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_I am positive about my love for you…"_

"_So am I… Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Whatever it is… you can tell me…"_

"_Kami… it's just… it's just my period!"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Love me…"_

"_Make love to me Sasuke-kun…"_

"_With pleasure…"_

_"Fuck me…"_

"_As hard as you want love…"_

"_Do you think we can stay together? Forever?"_

"_As long as you don't see Uchiha Sasuke engraved on the marble… then yes… I know we can make it…"_

"_I love you, you know…"_

_"Why?"_

"_Because… Because you're you…"_

"_Why did you choose me?"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Stop smirking!"_

"_Hn… You're special…"_

"_I…"_

"_Stop blushing."_

"_Payback…"_

"_I love you."_

"_I'll never get bored at hearing this from you Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Aa… Thank you…"_

_**

* * *

**__**~She beckons me, shall I give in~**_

_**Upon my end shall it begin**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for**_

_**~I rise to meet the end~**_

* * *

"_STOP! Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_You… You have to stop. Please."_

"_Sakura."_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

"_Dobe."_

"_Sasuke-kun… he can't steal me away from you… I'm yours."_

"_Hn."_

"_Besides, we're best friends."_

"_Do want me tonight?"_

"_Always."_

"_Go for it…"_

"_Ahhhh…"_

"_Come with me…"_

"_Breathe for me… with me…"_

"_Forever…"_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Don't turn away~**_

_***Don't give in to the pain***_

_**Don't try o hide**_

_***Though they're screaming your name***_

* * *

"_I can't run away anymore Ino…"_

"_You have to tell him…"_

"_I… I can't…"_

"_Yes. You can."_

"_What if it was you! Would you jump in!"_

"…"

"_Ino-chan…"_

"_S-Sakura-san? I…um…"_

"_I understand Hinata-chan… I know."_

"_Sakura. He's Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_I know Tenten."_

"_Forehead… don't turn away…"_

"_I won't. Thank you. All of you."_

_**

* * *

~Don't close your eyes~**_

_***God knows what lies behind them***_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_***Never sleep, never die***_

* * *

"_You promised…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_NO, No! I hate you!"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Reach for me… please…"_

"_Don't hurt me again Sasuke, I can't take the pain of you leaving me behind…"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I promised you, didn't I?"_

"_Come back safely."_

"_One more kiss Sakura…"_

"_Make love to me again Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Don't go… Don't die on me. You promised."_

"_Yes. I promised. I love you…"_

_**

* * *

**__**~Don't turn away~**_

_***Don't give in to the pain***_

_**Don't try o hide**_

_***Though they're screaming your name***_

* * *

"_You're acting different."_

"_You like it?"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Fuck me Sasuke."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Come on, we've been doing this long enough."_

"_Yes, but you've never…"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_That voice again…"_

"_You like?"_

"_I don't know but I like the new confidence."_

"_Then… ravish me."_

"_I prefer making love to you."_

"_Sasuke, I like it raw and wild."_

"_And I like it slow and passionate."_

"_What?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_That was ironic. I used to like it slow Sasuke."_

"_Then let's go."_

"_You are very different indeed and I kind of like it."_

"_Go faster ok?"_

"_Love me."_

"_I've been in love with you ever since I signed the fan-girl contract."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Just… ah… keep going. Yes, that pace is perfect."_

_**

* * *

~Don't close your eyes~**_

_***God knows what lies behind them***_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_***Never sleep, never die***_

* * *

"_Tell me what's wrong…"_

"_I can't… Not yet…"_

"_Whenever you're ready."_

"_I love you. Always. No matter what."_

_**

* * *

**_

_***Servatis a periculum***_

_**(Save us from danger.)**_

* * *

No matter what…

I will be there for you…

"Sasuke, wherever you are… I need you. We need you. I… I'm pregnant and I need your help in this. Be there for me like you promised…"

She hadn't realized he was standing right beside the door, his eyes neither wide because he had found her but very wide because of what she had said. Neither did he have time to detect the dangerous chakra link behind him.

_We meet again… _

_But this time… _

_It isn't about us… _

_Brother…_

* * *

"You know what? I have a better plan Kabuto." Orochimaru snickered as the darkness engulfed him, his sinister chakra and grin with him…

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter down and I should feel proud... right? Maybe but it seemed kind of rushed. Too much SasuSaku love and not so much angst but wait 'til later chaps. (So long man...) No flames plz, u can bitch about my grammar but u cannot flame my story until it's finished. (Dont flame any story, it just discourages the author. I've never left a flame, unless the author takes it the wrong way.) **

**Oh, man... I think you guys are itching to review!**

**"You know this sucks right?" Sasuke said in a boring tone.**

**"I am so praying u ain't talkin about my story." I said through gritted teeth.**

**"I mean, when do I get to kiss Sakura again? It's getting boring."**

**"Shut up teme!" Naruto-kun yelled.**

**"And what's with the cliff-hangers?" He continued.**

**"Sasuke." I pressed.**

**"Oh, and all those secrets. And-" He was interrupted by firm lips.**

**"Aa... I'll shut up now that I got my kiss." he grinned at a pink-head.**

**"Man, what a homo."**

**"What was that Sai sissy!"**

**So, leave a review plz!**


	14. Happy?

**Hummm... I don't know but I really, really really really loved the reviews! Thank you all. (Thnx Tenshi! I am very happy that you are trying to cope so I like to dedicate this chap to you even if it's a little suckish.)**

**

* * *

Happy?**

Sasuke stared at Sakura…

Sakura stared at Sasuke…

They stared at each other…

Blazing sharingan stared surprisingly at blazing sharingan…

What the hell was happening here? Why the hell does this feeling bubble inside of him?

"S-Sakura?" He stuttered, feeling dizzier than he has ever been.

Memories…

Why this?

Why now?

Did he even understand anymore?

What was their status?

Was he ready?

Was she even ready?

Who should feel bad? Him or her?

Should he feel bad at all?

Why should even ask all those questions?

Normally, in a situation like this, he should've fainted but this was Uchiha Sasuke. And he doesn't faint, at least not now.

Wait! Why did Sakura have… the sharingan?

"Sasuke-kun…" He voice, almost inaudible called for him to reach her.

She drew her weak arm out, goose-bumps visible on her flesh but he was to shocked to move. Did his heart freeze too? Apparently no, because…

Sakura didn't know what to think when she saw Sasuke frozen in spot, his eyes glued on her, his eyes wide like saucers (not really, just a simile) and his body stilled.

She was… afraid. Afraid he wasn't going to watch her as he used to.

She became even more afraid that he wasn't talking, he wasn't doing anything as if he was a stick figure. Something was wrong? Or was it the shock?

"Sasuke-kun…" She sobbed now. "I'm sorry…" Those salty streams that ran down her cheeks so many times, he was sick of it. Why was she crying? He asked himself.

"Sakura." He had finally spoken but she flinched as if he, saying her name, was forbidden.

It hurts so much, but why?

It was all in her head…

Sasuke was looking at her with a face that was foreign to her. Sure, he had looked happy but this face… It was one of… It was of pure joy.

Why did she feel so afraid then? Was something wrong with his face? Did he lose his handsomeness? Nope, something was behind him, something big and scary.

He wouldn't turn around now. Not until he touched her and feel her skin under his.

He wanted to but couldn't now.

Her eyes averted slightly from his and rested towards the figure behind him.

Now he decided to turn around and just as he did, a long narrow branch of dirty green sliced through his shirt but he evaded swiftly and let the blow smash the ground behind him. "Sakura. Stay behind me." He said slowly with his famous deep voice. She nodded, her mouth hanging open and her body shaking almost violently with fright.

Why was she so… weak? She could've taken this guy down with Sasuke months ago but now… what was wrong with her?

* * *

"Naruto! Slow down will you?"

"Sorry Ino but…" He panted, "We have to get her as soon as possible."

"Yes, we all know that but…"

"But what? Are you giving up soon? She is your best friend." Naruto said lowly with a new tone, his aroma scaring his comrades.

_Naruto, you have no idea how much I'm fighting angry tears right now. The image of a beautiful Sakura with warm green eyes and unique pink hair is imprinted in my mind._

Ino lowered her head and walked backwards beside Kiba, she rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. He grinned back and waved at her with the same tired look on his tanned face.

"Naruto." His sensei touched his shoulder. "You need to rest, we all need to rest." He pointed to Hinata with an exhausted byakugan.

Naruto's blue eyes widened and he was lost for words. True, they had been skipping trees for hours and so far, no such luck. Even Kiba looked exhausted.

"B-but… Kakashi-sensei! W-"

"No buts Naruto. We're taking a break. And that's final."

"Well, I'm sorry. I guess we have to stop and camp." He sighed.

Just as he said those words, it was as if a halo had been placed above his head and his companions released a long sigh of relief.

And also, he didn't mind because he had wanted to say something very important to Hinata. His heart sank though, because what he was about to say wouldn't be very pleasant. As everyone settled down for the night, he walked silently towards her.

"Hinata-chan? Can I talk to you? Privately." His heart thumped almost violently behind his ribcage but he gulped in nothingness and lead her behind the woods.

_Why is his face like this? What's he up to? I… I…_

* * *

Sasuke dodged the fiftieth stem and the hundredth root coming from the creep named Zetsu according to his second opponent who had an eerie blonde hair that resembled Ino's style and Naruto's color, which he had just destroyed a few thousands of his clay and whose name was Deidara according to his weird way of speaking in third person at times.

He glared as the blonde threw a heavier monster of clay towards his side, Deidara smirked as he saw Sasuke smashing threw the wall due to the strong impact.

But it soon faded as he noticed Zetsu busy with none other than Sasuke himself.

"What the-?" He couldn't finish as his face met a strong fist that broke the living daylights out of him. No, the fist made him see lights since there was none but darkness in there. Another kick smashed his ribs, thus piercing his organs and slicing through his liver. _Damn it! That bitch can kick._

"I'm taking you down with me sweetheart, hm." Deidara gave his finale smirk and raised his hand higher, an eerie eye staring right back at Sakura emerged out of its mouth and followed was a large amount of wet clay that smelt of cold nail polish.

Sakura wouldn't fall for it but for a mere second, everything seemed to stop and she stood in the middle of a field of nothingness, staring at nothing, thinking of nothing as if her whole brain had shot off her nervous system.

Sasuke kicked the man one last time and rushed towards Sakura's floating body.

He didn't have time to think about his surroundings, nor did he have time to see that an invisible purplish shield was protecting him and Sakura from the explosion that tore the entire place apart. Pieces of roots and inhuman plants flew across the destroyed site, leaving behind an ugly mess for none other than the members themselves to clean out. (Really...)

* * *

"That little faggot had to blow up the place." A dark voice sliced through the thick silence behind the large trees.

"Hn."

"Your brother, he is something." The voice said again with a new tone that totally placed the previous in shame.

"Hn."

"Is that all you say? Itachi?"

"Whatever Madara." He disappeared, not once letting go of the girl's chakra signature.

The masked man stood alone in the woods, observing the explosion's damage and its victims fallen bodies.

"The blonde faggot is sure a goner. And Zetsu is tofu. Too bad, he was a pretty good spy." Madara turned around, taking a last glance at the site, then as he picked the new fresh chakra of three, he gritted his teeth and fought the urge to kill them right now as he stood. He vanished in thin air, following Itachi to their new hideout.

"Next time, I swear I'll kill them."

* * *

Sakura coughed repeatedly, trying to get the almost solid scent of smoke, dirt and burnt flesh away from her senses. She rubbed her hands together and felt the warmth on them from the explosion.

She fluttered her eyes open, ready to face the one guy…

"Sakura. You broke it."

And she could tell that his heart wasn't the only thing that was fractured.

* * *

Kabuto paced in his room, thinking about today's events.

Sure, he had been very confused about his master but now that things had cleared up, he didn't know what to think anymore.

He pushed the light shiny glasses above the bridge of his straight nose and grinned. The smell of distorted chakra and his new victim's vital organ rotting slowly and regenerating back to life and right after he watched as the organ changed into a creepy lime green, he sighed.

"Failed, again." Once he heard the cough, he raised his head back and the dead man snapped his dull green eyes open and stared right back at him.

"You…" The man reached to Kabuto.

"Hmm?" Kabuto backed away a few steps.

"You shouldn't bring the dead from its peace, you rude no good for nothing ninja." He rasped out, spurting black blood and the remaining of its teeth.

"Whatever." Kabuto raised a light blue palm and hit the main's temple, shutting him down finally. "You were never in peace anyways."

"Kabuto-san?" A young girl peered at his spot.

He turned around, a hand on his hip as he stared at her firm posture.

"What now Karin?" He rolled his eyes. "If you want more sex from me, I cannot afford anymore time to waste with you. I'm sorry." He turned his back from her and resumed his work.

"No, that's not what I want." She smirked and approached the medic.

"I want you to… I want you to do something that would favor the both of us."

Kabuto eyes her for a minute, he noticed the difference in her appearance, the new purple tunic-like belly-shirt and the short booty-shorts and the high boots that reached her mid-thighs. Her unkempt red hair and the glasses that made them so much alike in appearance.

"Karin." He warned as she brought herself closer to him.

"Hush, now with my strategy and then…" She winked.

Kabuto sighed, whenever she did this, it wouldn't be a good thing but what the hell. He always learned something new afterwards.

* * *

Left, right, left and then right again.

Her head shook slightly, signaling the high councils before her denial.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that." The old man clad in bandages said harshly.

"And why not?" Tsunade glared.

"Because we say so." He said harder, louder so he could show his superiority.

"And I say, I am the Hokage of this village. You have no right to veto my new law." Tsunade didn't bother to open the door with her clean hands, with her fist, she smashed the wall and walked through easily, the frown never leaving her face.

Danzo looked around the room, the other elders didn't agree, they were in favor of the blonde but he had to use his threat and promise them Orochimaru's immortality to remain as a secret elective in order to become the next Hokage.

If Tsunade wanted to free the ninjas from their dangerous lives and eliminate those contracts, he would've to die on the spot for that law to pass, then again…

Who said he was going to die? And who said he didn't have his own allies?

* * *

Orochimaru was inside all day… Inside his room…

And hell, he wasn't going to stop until he gets what he wants.

He watched the sleeping figure of the woman on his bed, her slim figure visible under the thin blue sheets of silk. Her long wavy purple hair spilled around her like a thin layer of material and her eyelids hid those viridian eyes he was attracted to ever since…

Orochimaru flipped stands of dark hair from his face and rose from his large bed, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"W-where are you going?" She awakened.

"Don't worry dear, you can't expect us to continue with me all sweaty." He grinned.

"Well, I think it's sexy. And I can join." She pushed herself off the bed, a hand over her thigh. Orochimaru sighed and relaxed upon her upcoming touch.

He was used to it by now and he also had to be careful, he remembered what had happened to them after so many sexual contacts with each other.

"Are you sure, you're on the pill this time?"

"Of course." She replied with confidence.

"Good. Now we don't have to worry about you popping out another Hime-chan."

She froze upon hearing the phrase coming from his mouth.

Orochimaru licked her neck and the side of throat, unaware of the line of tears spilling from her green eyes.

* * *

**And so, since I suck at fighting scenes... It seemed like Sasuke vs Deidara Vs Sakura Vs Zetsu was short and Sasuke's reaction was not what we had expected. So?**

**Pretend the fight was like the one where Sasuke versed Deidara except he was wearing black clothes and Sakura was there and Sorry bit I had to kill Zetsu, had no use for him.**

**So, there is a little thing that resembles a button at the bottom of this page in the center right? So... Click on it,it says 'review this chap' so yeah. I need you to review if you're reading this so I can continue, this story is the most reviewed in all of mines so... yep. Review plz...**


	15. Way back's mistake repeated thrice

**You know what guys! I am so grateful to whoever read, reviewed and added this as a favorite. Thank you, *Ruthenia bows* Thank you and enjoy...**

**Warning: Slight Orochimaru lime with Sakura's mom in the flashback. (I know u all want to just kill him but bear with me.) He looks like as he was when he was observing Sasuke at the chuunin exams in that Jounin outfit. So, yeah. (If he still remained that body he would've been hot.! Lol!)**

**

* * *

Way back's mistake repeated thrice**

"You broke it Sakura." He repeated, his eyes with a fathomless black depth she would never cease from drowning in.

"Sasuke-kun…" She reached for him, her pale hand trembling with fright.

Sasuke looked away from her, avoiding her eyes and looking down.

"Please Sasuke, don't." She whimpered silently, afraid he was going to leave her alone.

Sasuke got up from the rubbles of dirt and bricks, wiping some dirt off his pants.

He couldn't think, everything came at the same time and dropped on him like a ton of bricks. He wouldn't want to do something stupid and maybe if he stayed quiet by himself for a moment, maybe he would figure things out.

Meanwhile, as Sakura acted once more as her weak self for him, she felt shame spreading through her in a heavy amount. Hormones.

She got off the ground too, standing behind the boy she fell in love with.

She embraced him from the back as she did in the chuunin exams and sobbed on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun… You broke it." She countered in a mere whisper.

Sasuke said nothing, instead he lowered his head and allowed her warmth to console him.

"I remember what you said and I swear, I thought about it." She cried. "But… I was so… I was so afraid Sasuke-kun… I was afraid that you… that you might…"

"That I might what?" He turned around in the embrace and shook her shoulders.

She sobbed even more instead and avoided his dark eyes.

"Sakura. I might what?" He repeated, his voice getting harsh.

"That you might leave me… Alone…" It was a mere whisper from her lips, so soft and engulfed with so much sorrow he couldn't hear, not even with the help of his heightened sense of hearing. He wouldn't want to hear it.

"What did you say?" His voice rasped out, throat dry and suddenly the lack of air came to him because of her words.

"I thought-"

She didn't get to finish and felt his wet lips on hers softly, she fell in and leaned on him as he hugged her back surprisingly.

No one noticed but their sharingan were activated, a slight spark running through them.

Sakura weaved her hand in his hair, feeling once more the thick silky spikes under her hands as if it were an eternity.

Their lips pressed together, bodies flushed, the crave returned, urging them to just tear each other's clothes off and do what they had done so many times before, but they also learn how to keep their hormones in place, even if they were strong enough to arouse a dozen peeps. They broke apart, their breathing mingling together and eyes open to stare once more at each other.

He cupped her cheek and encircled her waist with his arm, Sakura leaned on his chest.

"Do I look like I'm leaving now?" He asked, kissing the side of her temple.

"I hope not." She smiled weakly, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"Look at me and say it Sakura." He said seriously, emotions void from his voice once more. "Look at me and repeat it."

"I…" She stared at him, green eyes flared with a new fire.

"You're here. With me."

"Yes. And… Sakura?" He kissed her. "Thank you."

* * *

One…

Two…

Three…

She kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again.

About sixteen years ago…

_

* * *

Long purple hair cascaded over her back like a waterfall of surreal, green eyes and that heart-shaped face that was uniquely her own was imprinted in his mind._

"_I'm sorry about your mother…" She whispered, her head bowed._

"_Can't change that now, can we?" He said seriously, with a devilish smirk she hadn't noticed. "She was… strong." He forced out._

"_Orochimaru… please, if there is anything…"_

"_Not unless…"_

_She tensed, her head lowering in shame and disappointment, but something inside her felt relieved at the same time._

_Orochimaru sighed, removing his Anbu mask from his face._

_She approached him nonetheless, cupping his pale cheek in her soft hands._

"_Where is he?" Orochimaru grasped her hand, immediately stopping her movements._

"_Still in Mist."_

"_On that mission?" Orochimaru raised a dark eyebrow._

_She nodded, biting her bottom lip in fright._

"_We can't…" She whispered as his breath reached her neck, his lips licking her soft flesh. He ignored her protests and continued to satisfy his hunger, his crave for her and as she gave in, he pushed her inside her home, her home she had shared with her husband and their three-year-old boy. _

_Her back hit the soft mattress, long hair spilled around her gracefully, with a shade of silver in the glistening moonlight._

_He nipped on her skin, moist lips gliding over her flesh slowly as if it was the perfect time for a slow motion. Them together wasn't planned, it wasn't something that was suppose to exist, it was not but… It did anyways._

_He took her hand in his, although it hadn't meant anything but now whoever they were doing became something._

_Murasaki didn't want to believe she had fallen for him, he was a ninja, a powerful ninja with powers of snakes and other outwardly powers that were uniquely his own._

_She moaned when he took a pink bud in his mouth, his eyes meeting hers, golden eyes with a tinge of honey brown, his extremely pale skin that was eerie to no limit and his long hair that seemed feminine from the back, but now when her soft hands weaved in his long raven hair and his lips pressed against hers, tasting each other's caverns and exploring each other's bodies like the other times they have done before, she felt… alive? She didn't feel insecure like she should've been but instead she felt safe and loved._

_But she also felt the same way with _him, _her beloved husband._

_Orochimaru tugged at her black skirt now, pulling it down her slim legs._

_He looked straight into her eyes again, feeling something other than hate, other than power-hunger and although he didn't know nor did he want to, he still felt it, so it couldn't be helped no matter what. Not until one of them dies. This might go on forever…_

_

* * *

She untangled herself out of the sheets, her hands covering her mouth to hold the sickening bile rising to her throat._

_She made no sound, careful not to wake him up this early but left anyways like in a sprint, she rushed…_

"_No…" She whispered, tears springing from her eyes in large drops and forming streams on her red cheeks._

_It can't be, her pills were the best so far but, what he hell happened?_

* * *

"_I have to tell you something…" She wiped the tears from her cheeks._

"_Hmm?" Orochimaru turned around quickly, his eyes searching hers._

_Murasaki avoided his gaze and whispered, "I'm pregnant."_

_He was speechless for a minute but then, he chuckled softly and turned around._

"_Good luck with your husband." He muttered._

_Sensing his soon departure, she grabbed his arm with her trembling fingers, pressing against his white skin. "This one… I…"_

"_Spill it. I have a mission."_

"_It's not…" She released her grip, taking several steps backwards._

"_The baby… the baby is yours."_

* * *

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked soothingly, his deep voice adding more tone.

"I guess." Sakura replied, a little shocked at Sasuke's tone.

They walked further into the forest, his hand in hers and her arm around his waist.

And they proceeded, Sakura with no longer a weak smile but a genuine one and Sasuke with a new emotion bubbling inside of him.

What more would they want? We all know the answer to that.

"I can't do that. I am loyal to him." Kabuto hissed at the redhead.

Karin walked closer, swaying her hips to be seductive enough to convince him.

He slapped her hand away from his cheek and walked away from her.

"He will kill you if he finds out about this." Kabuto said before he left the dark room, his own lab. Karin grinned to herself and grabbed the needle, injecting the venomous liquid inside of her system.

Boy, she did not what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

**Short chapter? Blame school plz! And review! (I'll give you... um... I don't know a piece of onyx?)**

**So, Sasuke's reaction was... weird but... I didn't know how he could be mad! I mean, it was his fault and his sperm (weird) and... yeah. So... Anyone guessing about Sakura's mom?**

**Review!**


	16. She started a trend?

**Awe~~! Who doesn't like nice reviews? Thank you for the favs and alerts, reviews... My second update today, nice. So... yeah, little treat early because I may be a little late next time.**

**Oh, and sorry but Sakura's mom's name is Murasaki.~ Violet I know.**

**

* * *

She started a trend?**

Shizune walked to the store shakily, biting her lip and her fingers sweaty as her dark eyebrows decided to stay apart from each other.

Some things just made no sense or was something wrong with the drug stores?

Yes, that may be it or was it?

She glanced around for people she might know or people who might recognize her from the hospital or from several places. None, she sighed and walked in.

It was old in there as usual but she got accustomed to it since she comes here often to deliver new medicines and cures, stuff like that from the hospital.

Evening screamed orange outside, a color that reminded her of the stubborn boy she grew to love as a little a brother. They weren't as close but she believed Naruto was a nice young man. But most importantly, what the hell was she doing here? Buying a pregnancy test. She looked over again and snatched one, hiding it with a larger item she picked up.

Shizune sighed and walked towards the back of the store, hoping to purchase it there instead of the front counter where she was suppose to go.

A flash of high ponytail of purple caught her attention and she immediately hid behind the tall shelf. 'Mrs. Haruno?' She raised an eyebrow as the woman twitched and sniffed a little, grabbed a pregnancy test and walked forward. Normally, she would've walked up to the woman and salute her, in this case, congratulate her but from the look of her face now, like it was all pale and her green eyes dull, Shizune was confused. Murasaki looked like she didn't even want this, she looked like she was sad instead of happy but…

'I got to hurry, this isn't even my problem, she's married.'

"Hello," She smiled weakly at waitress.

"Oh, Shizune-san! It's me, Tenten. I'm feeling for Hinata today."

Shizune gasped. "Wait! Hinata works here?"

"Yes, didn't you know that? She's been working here for over three years."

Tenten stated obviously.

"Oh, I-I guess I haven't been here too much." Shizune turned away.

"Yeah, me neither. Her aunt owns the store so, she kind of feels in when she's free." Tenten was more… open than usual, she acted as if she were a pregnant woman with free hormones running around and spreading them to people by just talking to them.

"Ok, then… I'll see later."

"Wait! Aren't you going to buy those?" Tenten pointed at her hands.

"Oh, I… I'll step by another day… I got… um…"

"No, no, that's fine. I can do it quickly if it's the time you're worrying about." Tenten insisted as she reached to pull the items from her hand.

The items fell of her hand, with three pregnancy boxes rolling on the carpeted floor near the counter. Both women gasped and stared at the box, including Murasaki.

'Oh, shit!' The trio thought simultaneously.

* * *

"I-I don't understand. Kakashi-san?" Hinata turned swiftly, her byakugan activated as she spoke to Team 7's sensei.

"Hm?"

"We're getting f-further away. I-I can't sense them anymore."

"Yes, I'm afraid so but…" He stopped to perform the seal. "Pakkun may help us a little in this." She nodded and jumped back to the others, to Naruto mostly with a sweet smile on her face. She thought about what happened last night and how confused she was at first.

"_I don't know what to feel about you Hinata-chan." He had said in the woods._

"_I don't know if I…" He stopped an glared at nothing in particular._

_She stepped back, feeling slight anger flowing inside him, increasing each moment._

"_Naruto-kun." She whispered, holding that familiar hand in front off her chest._

"_She's having his kid Hinata-chan." He smiled at her, a sick sad smile that had nothing to do with happiness for him, for her, for Sakura nor for his best friend._

_She lowered her head, feeling tears brimming at her eyes, but she pushed them back._

"_I know." She said slowly but he didn't gasp, he cried._

_She walked up to him, still hesitant because his chakra was flaring such power._

_Her hand reached towards him to grab his jacket and he flinched._

"_I-I…" She retreated her hand and stepped back._

_What he did next was unexpected…_

_He engulfed her slim body in a warm hug, his head on her shoulder as the tears he had kept flowed, wetting her jacket, she didn't care because… right now…_

_She cupped his cheek and kissed him._

"_It's ok… Naruto-kun. I-I love you."_

_His eyes widened and he kissed her back just as shyly as they were enveloped in each other's warmth. "Thank you, saved me the trouble from saying so myself."_

"_Be with me?" He asked, the grin working its way up his face again._

"_Always." She replied softly, her cheeks flushed red._

_He grabbed her hand in his and they walked back to camp where their friends would wait. Now… If only teme and Sakura-chan…_

"Lead the way, Pakkun." Kakashi said firmly.

* * *

Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe it was just her, but she could not believe her eyes.

All three of them, cheeks as pink as the pregnancy boxes and eyes of three different colors, black, brown and green, glanced at each other.

"Oh…My…"

"What the hell is going on here!" A familiar old woman said, annoyed at the silence. Her grayish blue hair was up in a bun and she made dramatic hand signs as the three young women kept staring at each other.

"My, when is that strange orange kid when you need him?" The woman walked away, rolling her eyes at the scene with her bag of groceries under her arms.

_

* * *

Thick smoke filled the air, transforming the gothic night into a sick orange one._

_Fire…_

_Fire was everywhere, burning through the trees, through the buildings and now…_

_It was her home…_

"_STOP IT! Please!" She screamed, clutching a bundle in her arms while a taller protective man stood in front of her, his arms charged with kunais and a long sword, katana. Tears welded at the corner of her eyes, dripping warmly in a slow motion._

"_Sorry mother…" The stranger who started the flames smirked as snakes engulfed him, coiling around their master._

"_Sorry Sakura…" Sasuke rose and left her side, a dark smirk on his face as chakra and snakes coiled around his body and they stood together on the hill, katana in hand as they slaughtered them all…_

"_No…" Her whispers faded and she was tugged by an unknown pressure, her sharingan piercing and blood gushing out of it, she screamed but no one heard her, she reached but no one pulled her up, finally she fought against them and she was pulled towards the surface, the black abyss engulfing itself like a black hole, taking someone with it._

"_KISEKI!"_

* * *

"Kiseki… Kiseki…" She whispered constantly, tears sliding down her paled cheeks.

Her shoulders…

Someone wake her up!

"Sakura!"

* * *

**Next time: **"Are you sure it's mine? Because I'm not."

"Who the hell is Kiseki?"

"He's..."

"START FREAKIN' USING CONDOMS DAMN IT! THAT'S WHY THEY WERE MADE!"

**Care to leave a review? I know ur itiching to do it!**


	17. BAD TIMING DAMMIT!

**So, So So Sorry for the late update! I was busy, really and I realized it is short and a bit rushed... Sorry. (THAnk for the reviews guys! I am very amazed at how much faves and alertts I have! It is my first story ever to reach past one hundred reviews! Awesome to whoever likes it!)**

**WARNING! Small lemon... I realized i haven't updated so many lemons so... yeah... bad TIMING! **

**WaRNING: It's getting annoying... Ignore the Ino/Saku... It's a dream.**

**

* * *

Bad timing dude!**

The large tree might've been a nice comfortable spot for them to rest but as he watched Sakura twisting uncomfortably, he knew it was something beyond…

"Sakura, wake up." Sasuke repeated for a fiftieth time, his patience thinning.

'What's wrong with her?' He thought with puzzlement.

He touched her hand with his, squeezing harder as his sharingan activates and explores her mind. What he saw was different though…

He couldn't grasp the blurs and finally, he felt himself being pushed back and out of her mind. "Kiseki!" With a gasp, his pink-haired lover awoke with the name on her lips.

"Who the hell is Kiseki?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes narrowing.

As Sakura struggled to keep her breathing steady, Sasuke rose from the grass and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I… I had a nightmare… Kiseki though, he looks exactly like you." She whispered.

'Although that's a nice name… Who was he? What did that nightmare mean?

"Hn." He opened his mouth to say something but a growl interrupted him.

Sakura blushed and ran a hand over her stomach.

She giggled softly, her warm green eyes radiating a warm glow he had learned to love.

Sasuke released one of his rare smiles and gave her his hand, pulling her to collide with him. "Sasuke-kun… I'm scared."

"Don't be. It was only a nightmare." He reassured, eyes locked.

'But why was I pushed off her mind?'

"Hai…"

She captured his lips with hers softly, warmth and sparks through their bodies as their kiss grew fervent. Sasuke's tongue traced her bottom lip demanding already granted access. Sakura weaved her hand in his hair, excited since it feels like an eternity they hadn't done this, it felt like an eternity they haven't done this.

He pushed her slightly against the tree's trunk, devouring each other's mouths in want and pleasure, all over each other's warmth.

Sakura rubbed her thighs together, feeling the moisture building as their hips joined.

He wasted no time in pushing her thin shirt off her shoulders, (she was still in her pjs.) gliding his lips lower to flutter kisses over her collar bone and jaw, Sakura moaned as his hardness pressed against her wet core, adding friction between them.

She moaned and roamed her hand under his shirt, feeling the muscles she had missed for so long under her soft palms.

With ease, she unzipped his pants, meeting his eyes one more time to drown in a gaze of lust and love. Sasuke pushed her shorts down along with her pink panties, his fingers toying with her clit. She moaned louder at the contact, their lips brushing once more.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned, her eyes shut as his fingers worked their magic against her. Sasuke kissed her once more, pushing her higher as she locked her slim legs around his waist, his finger still pumping inside her. Her moist pink hair flew over her face. Sexy in his eyes and erotic as she moaned aloud.

His hand left her hip to knead a breast softly, she bit her lip, keeping herself from moaning too loud. Then his lips met her neck again and kissed there, leaving his mark on her like he did every time.

He cupped her cheek as her hands locked around his neck and then he plunged into her in a quick swift motion, feeling her taut walls squeezing his cock.

Both stilled for a minute, allowing the pleasure to spread through their bodies.

Their lips collided as Sasuke began to move, his thrusts slow at first as Sakura rolled her hips with his. It felt like so long but it only had been about a week since they haven't been so intimate. Since they haven't made love to each other and cuddle, inhale each other's scent and saying…

"I love you."

He went in faster as she moaned his name louder than before, her back scraping the tree slightly but without any pain as his skillful tongue licked and nipped at her soft breasts repeatedly.

Sasuke sped his thrusts, his tip signaling him coming soon and with a low groan he came, before her and then Sakura came after a few seconds later with heavy pants and a silent scream.

He wasn't tired, neither was she not really but slumber required both their bodies and they sunk beneath the tree, each other serving as sheets to cover themselves…

"I'm still hungry Sasuke-kun." She giggled as he hid a smile.

* * *

Karin's face distorted as the cold pastel fluid shot through her, producing spasms of pain. She collapsed on the ground, wet murky mud caked her unkempt red hair, staining her creamy cheeks with chill and dirt.

Her body trembled, quivered violently as she forced the pain away… with no avail.

A thin line of blue-black liquid escaped the corner of her lips, she spit more out until her lungs shrunk and stopped her from breathing normally.

Struggling to her feet, however, with no aim since the fluid had paralyzed her now to the core. A shaky, unsteady pattern of breaths and pants was heard inside the small lab.

Footsteps…

Kabuto heard a small gasp and Karin's weakening chakra hit his senses.

He rushed to the latest door he had spotted, once there, he peered… Stared a little more and gulped… She had done it… But, for what?

"I did it…" She coughed out blood this time, feeling her lungs swelling back into place in a terribly abnormal way. "I proved that I was more useful…"

Kabuto sighed, his hands itching to explode the redhead's dense skull with a wave of killer medical chakra.

"You're such a fool." He smirked. "That's the wrong liquid, but for now… you'll do."

He picked up the grayish girl in his arms and headed towards the upper medical lab.

'My Lord would love this.' he thought deviously.

* * *

Night fell in and the eerie grunts of the animals and the batting wings of bats could be heard.

Booted in black nin sandals, tanned feet hopped graciously in a fast pace from tree to tree as he tried very hard to mask his chakra completely and keeping the noise of his shoes silent.

"Shit." he cursed as he stumbled slightly on a crooked branch.

He had smelled them…

Specifically, Kyuubi had and now that he focused and reluctantly allowed the fox to aid him, he realized how far way they had been from his teammates.

"Dammit! How come Hinata-chan didn't sense them?" He questioned himself, face serious as he kept sprinting forward through the trees.

'She couldn't, even if she tried boy. Someone tricked you, all of you… And they've done a good job… until now." Kyuubi stated with conceit.

"…" Naruto merely nodded as he kept going, wanting to say something like 'don't get too cocky demon' or 'shut up and guide the way' but it wouldn't make sense…

He was part of Kyuubi.

He increased his pace as he felt himself closer to his best friends and further away from his team.

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whimpered as her beloved's chakra left the campsite.

With a hand clasped in front of her jacket, she headed back to sleep.

* * *

'_Who's the father Sakura?'_

'_I…I…'_

'_Who is it?'_

'_It's Sasuke's ok! We had sex!'_

'_So it's true then… It wasn't a one time thing…'_

'_Indeed Ino. I'm s-'_

'_Don't be I… I love you…' She crushed her lips to hers in a soft kiss, feeling the cherry-apple lip-gloss mingling with her lips._

'_Ino! What the fuck!'_

'_Sakura…'_

"Sakura… Sakura…" Ino mumbled in her sleep with an unhealthy fashion.

Unconsciously, she rubbed Kiba's chest instead of the soft breasts in her dream, flicking a nipple, the dog boy immediately rose from his we dream, his tan cheeks blushing furiously at the girl's actions. 'What has gotten into her?'

He shook her shoulder gently, however, she kept mumbling.

"Sakura, I love you… So.. P-pretty.. So… strong…"

And she moaned as a drool escaped her lips, her small hands sliding in his pants.

As much as he wanted a blowjob right now, he couldn't help but feel puzzled at what the blonde was saying in her sleep.

-Back to Ino's dream-

'_Lower! Ohhhh….'_

'_Ino-pig…'_

'_She's mine.' A new deep voice rung._

'_Sorry Ino-chan… I hate vibrators… Sasuke-kun's cock is better… And I love him… not you… we could still be friends though…'_

_She lost Sakura but an unnoticeable hand caught her…_

'_Ino. I'm here. Now, wake up and leave the dirty behind…'_

'_W-What?'_

"Wake up… ah…" Kiba struggled against a moan as he tried to fight the girl's hand off.

Apparently, he now took Ino for a dirty girl, the way she moaned and what she was saying. Finally, the blonde's eyes widened and she breathed heavily, gulping down a lump she didn't realize was even there. Something… weird was against her palm but before she looked…

"Ino? You're a lesbo?" Kiba asked, agape…

* * *

**Ah, So this is what happened to Karin.. poor little bitch... So... She isn't dead (yet) and i am planning something for her, it will play a huge part on the story and of course SASUSAKU!**

**Should Ino be a lesbian? Or with Kiba? Or Shikamaru? Or Choji? Ummm...**

**Or should I kill her? This is angst... Um...**

**Next time...**

**(What I wrote on the previous chap for next time)**


	18. Die for me

**Once again, a million gizzillion thanx to my reviewers! Oy, Ino... well, I am not sure how I will put this! Plz don't be mad but i'll let her stay with Kiba... /BI! Don't be mad plz! (I have a stronger ShikaTema side) So so sorry, thank you for the votes and the reviews!**

**

* * *

Die for me**

Naruto could pretend he was blind for the moment, maybe even run back to camp with a cherry smile on his face, but we all know he could never do that.

Even though he had started to let go of Sakura, thee soft spot he held for her remained, but he promised himself to let that spot be stronger for Hinata.

He gulped nervously as he glanced at the sleeping couple beneath the tree trunk, about 200 feet before him, half naked and very, very… sweaty.

He slid himself behind his own oak and fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to wake up, it had been a long night and as much as he wanted to keep his guard on, he finally gave in and fell asleep with Sakura.

Now, wasting no time, he grabbed her gently in his arms and placed her on his back.

Thoughts of what had happened last night rushed to his mind, hastily he shoved them back and sensed the area for his surroundings.

Sensing someone near, he stopped…

A small frown formed on his face as he recognized the owner of the unforgettable chakra.

"Dobe." He muttered, but inwardly he was very content he was found… that meant that Naruto cared enough to search for them and fortunately… he was successful.

Small footsteps and a sigh…

Onyx clashed with bright cerulean…

Naruto was happy his teammates were alright, he was indeed but…

"Now, I really found a good reason to call you a teme." He said angrily with a tinge of sorrow as his hands balled up into tight fists, nails prolonging as they jabbed slightly in his palms.

Sasuke said nothing, he laid Sakura beneath the huge oak near the large bedding of leaves and stared at Naruto with bored eyes.

"Teme, I can't believe you've been fucking her this whole time. At least you could've told me, I'm you guys' best friend… Team 7."

Sasuke was struck deep for a moment but it quickly vanished.

"Not with a mouth like yours." Sasuke replied.

"…" Naruto looked down.

Sasuke smirked, dodging a few feet from Sakura's resting form as Naruto sprinted forward to land a punch to the Uchiha's face.

"I can prove I'm better than you. Bastard." Naruto growled at him as their fists collided.

"Try proving the impossible. Dobe." Sasuke taunted.

And the fight began…

* * *

The campsite wasn't in so much chaos as it should've been, since they have found something far beyond what they had planned to search for.

Kakashi was the first to examine the site, as his ninja hounds sniffed around, he examined, using his Anbu skills from the past to investigate the location.

Meanwhile, Hinata with her byakugan activated tried to locate Naruto.

She knew where he had went, and of course she had told Kakashi later that morning even if he wasn't very pleased, he was expecting it anyways… Naruto cared too much for his teammates to let them go.

As expected, he wasn't near. She glanced back to her other teammates as she adjusted her jacket over shoulders. Kiba looked… eerily disturbed and paled, his hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot. Ino on the other hand was… fidgeting?

Hinata sensed a faint chakra nearby, clad with weakness and fear.

She turned around to search for it but nothing came in sight.

"K-Kakashi-san?"

"Hm, Hinata-sama?" He turned to look at her, alert for anything.

"I… I sensed s-something be-behind that." She pointed to the trees.

Kakashi looked lost for a moment, his sharingan activated to get a better look around… unfortunately, he sensed nothing however and kept looking.

As he spot something unfamiliar between the thick trees, he narrowed his eyes and twirled his sharingan.

"Can you see through the trees?" Kakashi asked Hinata

"I- I'll try?" She gulped, her hands placed beside her temples as she concentrated.

Trees, there was nothing but tall thick trees with flourished leaves and ripen fruits.

Animals, insects, then she spotted two monkeys mating, she had blushed at that one but kept searching nonetheless…

"No, S-"

"Wait!" She cut herself off as she saw something different about a cluster of the trees.

Particularly… Sandalwood…

There were only oaks, maples, and other tall kinds but not… Sandalwood, not even willow. She sprinted forward to their location, a frown on her face.

"Those are not real trees." Her and Pakkun said simultaneously.

She smiled and looked at the ninja dog.

"Oh, so you've noticed also." He said quietly.

Hinata nodded at him and kept a small distance between the deformed trees and the threshold that kept her from falling into the trap. The Hyuga heiress glanced back at her other teammates, they were near the clearing… no doubt washing the sleep off their faces.

She smiled to herself, but it was gone as soon as a blonde figure flashed in her mind.

She already missed Naruto, he would probably have fallen in the trap already and possibly found something useful by now… 'I'm sure he has found his friends already. He has to.' She thought hopefully to herself. 'And they're not fighting to the death.'

* * *

Hopelessly, they were fighting, maybe not to the death… yet, but they were hurting each other. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the gut and sent him flying to the trees, his back crashing through several of them. Without warning, a clone tackled Sasuke in the back and smashed him against the hard willow, breaking through as his ribs made a sickening crack.

A trail of blood left his lips and the remains of his dark shirt laid forgotten on the ground. He stood, despite the immense pain he was feeling from the internal bleeding that was spreading through his organs.

Naruto rushed beside him again, a series of punches and kicks aimed for Sasuke, but the young Uchiha vanished in the thin air, leaving the blonde confused for a moment.

Above, he activated his sharingan, Mangekyou spinning wildly in anger as he spotted the line of blood trailing behind him and raining down from where he was crouching.

Naruto spotted him quickly, breathing in pants as his red eyes with the fox chakra violently whirling around him.

"Sasuke!"

And of course, Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke if he panicked, instead he forced out a small smile, followed by a smirk as his hands produced the chidori… black as the curse marks tainted his body. He took one last glance at where Sakura laid unconscious, her face peaceful as an Angel as she slept… man, she slept deep… After all the racket he and Naruto had just made, almost dropped a tree atop her, she was, still, sleeping.

He fought the urge to smirk, she was having his child…

And her breasts looked fuller when she laid on her back…What an odd thing to think about when he was about to be killed.

He glanced back at Naruto, descending from his spot to attack the blonde.

Naruto's rasengan twirled, ready to blast at Sasuke.

The two best friends looked at each other…

Sakura stirred in her sleep, lots and lots of blares and puffs, unable to keep herself into the useful unconsciousness, Sakura raised herself and managed to sit up.

Soreness hit her spots but she managed nonetheless to get up and possibly find Sasuke.

Unfortunately, as her green eyes adjusted to the morning light and a blinding one forming nearby… She screamed…

"No!" She rushed over where her teammates held their techniques in a palm of a hand.

"Why are they fighting?" She asked herself as she ran… all pregnant…

As she thrusts herself between them…

"Sakura!"

They ran her through…

* * *

**I'm so evil for leaving a cliffy...**

**Next chapter will focus more on Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto friendship/angst then we get into depth how Karin's syringe thingy relates to Sasusaku and then we get into Orochimaru/Murasaki. Oh hell yes the 20th chapter has to be long... And you have to review and give me your thoughts... no FLAMES!... So i can continue! Thanx!**


	19. Team 7, erect or limp?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! *Distributes onyx gems to readers* Thank you for your lovely comments, chapter 18 had the most comments out of all my chapters. I feel loved... and proud i mean. Yea, I am late I know but this is my Christmas present to you guys. And enjoy my other updates! I meant to update a week and half earlier but my step team and dance team was so busy so we had to practice to perform with excellence. (captain is Delmosia-chan's sister) she's evil sometimes but dont tell her that.**

**

* * *

Team 7, erect or limp?**

"Sakura!"

They were too late…

Much too late now…

There she should've lied with two wholes punched through her chest and stomach.

Where was her body?

Sasuke's chakra faded dimly, all the way down to almost nothing as well as his darkening curse mark, his mind went blank, all blank and white…

Naruto was traumatized, he felt crazed but his body refused to move an inch, the nine-tails receded as soon as he spotted the pink-headed teen thrust in between their fight.

Eyes wide, staring at each other with a solemn look.

W-why? But why? What the hell just happened? Was she-

"W-what have we… What have we done?" Sasuke sunk on his knees, his face no longer expressionless. Now, it was rather… torn between hate, sadness and guilt.

"You… I… We…"

There was no damn point to continue their fight, it wouldn't lead anywhere… at least not where Sakura wanted them to go before she got herself into this.

They killed her?

Sasuke should consider himself dead right on the spot.

Where was her body? Was it that destroyed they couldn't even catch a glimpse of her hair, an arm even? The fact that they didn't see her at all sent a heavier, colder shiver down their spines.

Sasuke was lost…

He had just killed her, he had just killed the love of his life… the loves of his life.

The baby was gone too. How… But how could all this happen in a matter of seconds?

He remembered how the powerful chakra of his chidori blazed and how Naruto's rasengan came about to collide with his chidori but when she came out of nowhere and thrust herself in between them, he couldn't help but gasp aloud…

**

* * *

Kyuubi's point of view**

I knew it! I just did somehow, well, not somehow because I sensed it, saw it and smelled it. Uchiha-boys were all the same. Hormonal, horny and troublemakers, I'm surprised he's still here and not blaming my vessel for what they had just done… Too bad…

I knew the annoying little girl was with child before she even knew her period was missing. Now that was not something a fox like I should say but, I needed to get this out of my chest. My bratty vessel of a teenager is right now the biggest idiot in the world. Falling for such foolish girl. That means Uchiha-boy is even dumber for falling so deeply in love with her. Look at what she has done now, my ex-mate would've never…

But she did… And that's what makes me hate her so much, this blonde kid being in love with her still is a problem, when will he quit? Or am I confusing how he loves her? Is it platonic? It's obvious she doesn't love him back. I have to search deep within his mind…

This time… I'm sitting back to watch.

**

* * *

Normal point of view**

Sasuke looked deep within pools of blue, his dark solemn look not missed by his blond rival. What should they categorize themselves as?

What should they really… n-name… themselves? Unbelievably, Naruto, being the usual all talk expected her floating body to come in between them anytime now…

He really waited for it but… ten minutes had passed, or so he thought, nothing happened.

The blond stared deeply into Sasuke's deep black orbs, for the first time he saw emotion written in them, on his face, in his eyes…

Naruto could see it… He wanted to yell out to Kami, yell out until his throat became sore, until his lungs burst. He wanted to scream…

Why? Why did this have to happen? Their only female teammate… You know, the one with pink hair that they cared… oh God now he's thinking about the past tense already!

Yes, the Kunoichi they care for so much, they love so much…

Had they-

"Fuck!" He heard his teammate growl, maybe he had been lost too deep within his eyes and hadn't realized when he had gotten up from their kneeled position and pounded against his head hard, cursing, cursing at himself… Cursing at… his name.

Sasuke had lost it, even worse than he already had thought.

Purple blazed around his lean body, engulfing him as if it were trying to suffocate him.

Naruto froze, his body lost of stamina and paralyzed to the spot.

He forgot about his injuries and stared at his best friend's movements, his thrashing, his cursing, his… his state… His wounds didn't seem to be hurting right now and as Naruto watched a little more, taking advantage of his paralyzed state to observe him, he was merely confused at the moment.

"N-Naruto…" For the first time in what felt like years, Naruto heard his name being spoken by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't because he had said Naruto and not dobe, but behind his name held something… He wanted to know whether it was sadness or anger, Naruto sure didn't want the latter, oh no. He had seen what Sasuke could do and if Sakura didn't thrust herself in between them-

Sakura… A sudden rush of pain struck him in the chest violently as if it were trying to knock him down. Naruto fell back on his behind, wiping the hot-now-cold sweat off his forehead, he smelt the chakra, he didn't know how one is suppose to smell chakra since that rarely happens or not at all. But he did, somehow he did and all he wanted to do was dash, dash away from it, the aura it was emitting made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Naruto." Sasuke's hardened stare fell upon him, like he was a small rat beneath the claws of the big bad cat. His thrashing had ceased, but the chakra remained, violently wrapping around him, in a tight embrace and shook inside his veins, making him feel whole. But… Something was holding him back…

Naruto backed a step, then a second, followed by a third…

"Sasuke! Snap out of it!" Naruto was the last person he wanted to hear and he highly doubted the blonde could get him out of **that **state.

So far, the only one who has succeeded without learning any jutsu was Sakura.

And he was too damn sure anyone else was worthy or strong enough to help him.

Help him? Sasuke almost scoffed. He wanted to be this way, now that what he wanted was gone, he really wanted to relieve his frustration through something. **_Or someone._**

And right now, as he wasn't in his right state of mind… Naruto seemed like the perfect choice…

Pain was very ordinary in a shinobi's life, Naruto had suffered from that a hell lot. Having been put down by many others, even the ones he loved, beaten, and left… alone. Apparently he should've switched places with Sasuke but the blonde had his own method to become stronger. Love obviously was the number one in his head…

Sasuke thought, knew that love only brought weakness and it did, even Naruto knew that.

He clenched his fists tightly, nine-tailed fox still not making his presence and he was glad. Glad that he would not have to rely on his demon-half.

If he could save a best friend, it should be **him **and not with the sick help of some killer kyuubi. "Sasuke, listen to me." He started, and the dark-haired teen heard him, he just didn't want to listen.

"This isn't the way to finish this-" He was struck in the gut by his teammate's strong fist but he didn't fly away to crash, Sasuke gripped his color, lifting him high in the air as the blonde struggled, his chakra fading instead of growing.

"That's not- the way to… h-handle it. V-Violence isn't-" Sasuke threw him back between the trees, crashing sickeningly with a crack of his ribs.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, his hands balling up into tight fist, shirtless still, he felt the transformation threatening to arise, the curse marks already spread and the terrible bone crunching sound inside of him that made his heart swell in a scary manner…

But a part of him loved it, loved this. That part was glad he had gotten the opportunity to use this on someone finally and that someone he was a complete bipolar to, Would he regret if he killed Naruto right now?

_No! Fight it dammit! Fight it! _His mind screamed but not with his voice. _This isn't what she wanted, she wanted the both of you to be friends, and what will you face then when they have found out you killed your __**teammates?**_ Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sas-Sasuke…" Naruto struggled. "It wasn't your… f-fault." He spat blood, then a line of dark liquid almost gushed from his skull, but instead, ran in a thick straight line from his sun-kissed blonde hair to his tan face, blending with the blood coming from his lips.

He struggled to stay up, "I loved her too."

"Don't talk that way." Sasuke's voice came out weaker than he had expected.

A shrill cry would've erupted from his mouth as he felt a large amount of pain hitting his back, it was as if his skin, the thick tissue was threatening to open up and bring something new. Sasuke twirled a kunai around his finger, _Fuck it then, _and dug the weapon on his thigh. His breathing ragged, sharingan flashing from time to time.

Naruto struggled and walked towards the Uchiha teen, his head was killing him but he had once said physical pain didn't matter as long as his will didn't die.

Evidently, it did not.

He walked a little steadier, his footsteps barely audible since he was weak and deprived of chakra for the moment.

Sasuke was fighting his evil self, both mentally and physically and as much as he knew his cells wouldn't just listen to him, he continued.

_I don't want this! _

Naruto reached his best friend/rival, taking his lean body, (still shirtless) and crushed it to his in a **friendly **embrace, his arms although weak, wrapped around him and both fell to the ground.

As the curse mark took less than two seconds to completely recede, Sasuke took a full long time to tell himself that what just happened was no way in hell on the gay side…

**

* * *

Kyuubi's point of view**

I mean, I realized it. It sure as hell took them long enough. Even though five seconds later they would be at each other's throats, or possibly blaming each other for the girl's near-death. Yeah, of course she was not dead, well, that's what my instinct tell me…

**

* * *

Normal point of view**

Naruto budged, just slightly before he could open his dead blue eyes.

He could smell the strong coppery scent he recognized all too well.

Blood…

It wasn't that critical, he knew that, and he allowed that faint ghost of a smile to graze his lips because he felt proud. Proud that his best friend didn't fall in completely.

Raising himself on his elbows, pain engulfed his body and thus he fell back, his face hitting the hard ground. A sudden anger raged inside him, wanting to punch Sasuke back for making him this weak.

Naruto was not worried underneath it all, he would heal.

So would Sasuke, but as his eyes caught sight of the dark raven's silhouette…

He lunged at him with the remaining strength he had, punching him straight on his jaw.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke growled as he caressed his hurting jaw.

"That's for my concussion earlier bastard! So uncalled for!" Naruto chuckled as he collapsed on his best friend, bloodied form staining him.

Sasuke stared at the almost unconscious blonde, an unknown feeling spreading through his heart. He may have hated Naruto, either for maturing or growing stronger, not giving up on his teammates or that glee in his blue eyes that made him feel… so at ease and so… in place… like, you know, like he had a true friend beside his lover…

Sakura…

He would accept Naruto, he would accept him as a brother. He was ready to.

Naruto was still semi-conscious when he felt the familiar chakra increasing every passing second. It came from the clearing, and as much as his heart told him to feel content he couldn't help but shiver.

Naruto struggled to get up by force, his eyes wondering from the dozing Sasuke to the clearing… Where he spotted the limping figure of a silhouette that resembled a girl's. And when the morning sunlight peered through the trees of the thick forests to illuminate her… his mouth hung agape, thus forcing him to rise from his lying position.

The girl was limping on one leg and her arm seemed broken if he was not mistaken, her short hair covered her face and he couldn't tell whether it was light blue, white, black or… pink? The colors of the morning light confused his eyesight even more. When she moaned softly and touched her stomach, cracking her neck… Naruto lost it… **literally**.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE DEAD GIRL FROM THE RING!"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself back to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time and read, I realized this chapter isn't ver SasuSaku but it was needed to clear some of the tension between SasuNaru. Friendship people, not yaoi, friendship.**

**(Vote on the poll please) Oh and P.S. (whoever likes pirate stories, can you check out 2tall2btrue and her story pirates ahoy? It's good so far)**

**Bye, see you soon.**


	20. Sakura's socalled 'trend' continues

**GAH! I'll put everything at the bottom... -sob-**

**

* * *

And so Sakura's so-called 'trend' continues**

* * *

Taking a quick stance, the young Uchiha wiped off any signs of weakness, in other words… tears.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, neither seeing the person yet, his voice sounded deep yet raspy, but when his eyes rolled at the side to glance at Naruto… He almost scowled.

The teen clung to his left leg, Sasuke rolled his eyes at his childish actions.

"You don't recognize… your own _**girlfriend**_?" Her soft voice, although broken, was the only thing that could make his heart flutter again, he dropped to his knee beside his best friend, not caring about the

immense stab on his pride… Onyx caught emerald.

"S-Sakura."

It was short-lived as the ground under them collapsed.

* * *

Her pulse had increased tenfold ever since Kabuto injected the chrome fluid into her bloodstream. At first, the redhead was shaking hysterically, her mouth chapped and parted in silent screams and broken groans of pain, the way she growled in pain in the vein of an unbridled beast even shook the medic's safety, however now that she had calmed herself, he couldn't help but smirk.

_Looks like good things do happen to bad people after all._

Slowly, her eyes, ruby yet with a pastel tinge lingering around the red pool, fluttered open. She immediately recognized Kabuto's nasty grin, raising her arm on instinct to rub her itchy eyes, she tensed, not feeling the familiar weight above her nose.

"M-My glasses! I… I need them! I can't see well without 'em!"

She would've been joyous right now-if she could still see that is-but her position sunk the mood back underground, dimly she would've thought how attractive she would've looked, how much the insults would've lessened and her luck of getting laid by different men would've increased sevenfold.

Her perverted thoughts seemed to shrink as a painful curl twirled around her abdomen, causing her to merely chuckled as he eyed her up and down with his crystal glasses.

"Do you feel it Karin?" He smirked, pushing back a dirty silver lock from his face. "W-what have you done to me you bastard!"

"Ah…Feh… That same bitchy attitude?" He frowned, pushing the clear glasses above his nose, while Karin's laid in imperceptible little pieces on the cold ground.

"Kabuto! You son of a-"

"Shut up! Karin. You-" he cut her off rudely, pointing on her flushed face, "-have done this-" He poked her naked stomach, smirking in the darkness… No one knew how joyous his insides were. "-to yourself."

He finished, crossing his arms over his chest.

"W-Wh-" The chakra sensor was lost, she could barely feel anyone's chakra but hers and the four-eyes...

"You're the one who wanted to be more useful. So why be angry Karin?" He snickered, instantly grabbing her chin, he made her look at him. Her poor vision didn't hel the situation one bit.

"Don't. Touch. Me." But the medic laughed even more.

"Stupid Karin. How in the fuck's hell did I even think about lying in bed with you? Fucking you! Jesus-Christ." He muttered with disappointment, but the amusement was visible on his tan face.

"You were not even worth it but over some silly shit… look what you have done?" Karin gulped; she's always seen Kabuto in every emotion but this one… This one was of a bipolar sadist.

"You see Karin, you've injected a monstrous DNA inside of you. Now, it's time for some science. You know how DNA replication works right?" He didn't wait for the frightened redhead to answer.

"So your nasty DNA was twisted enough to form another with the one you have injected, sick right? And look! They matched up and VOILA!" He laughed, dark and deep. She couldn't sustain the cries anymore, Karin broke down. "So, now that the copy has been made…"

"Where are going with this?" She shuddered. "Dear, look for yourself or should I say… **feel** it. You're a chakra sensor, are you not?" He mocked. And he was right, Karin released her stomach's contents which left a sick bitter sour taste in her mouth. "Well done, foolish Karin. You've just created us… A monster."

_Congratulations Karin… 8 ½ months to go…_

_**

* * *

**_

**Earlier today**

___"Oh my, Congratulations Murasaki-san." The Hokage and Shizune smiled warmly at the purple-haired woman. _

_Murasaki was not a bit happy, she was dying bit by bit on the inside. She could feel her heart shattering, not only did she betray her husband… She betrayed her village. No… And the most disgraceful thing was that she didn't regret it one bit. She loved Orochimaru… But she always had been in love with her husband… Oh God… She felt sick. And that fake smile she was giving the Hokage herself. If only the busty blonde could read minds… _

_The Anbu would be imprisoned by now. Murasaki, Anbu, second place to captain… She felt so ashamed, however, she blamed those pills, those stupid pills that were supposed to be helpful. _

_"Is there something bothering you?" Tsunade asked with concern. Muraski kept her emotions hidden, as expected from an Anbu expert. _

_"No, just… Please. Make sure they bring my daughter back. And the Uchiha boy too." She smiled before walking away…_

_"They will, Haruno-san. Naruto never gives up… Dattebayo." _

_Yes, Naruto never gives up… But why did Tsunade feel that twisted knot in her stomach about the purple-haired woman?_

* * *

Tsunade's hands were clasped tightly in front of her. No one could see nor tell what she feeling. Tsunade was perplexed, yet the anger she thought that would've consumed her and make her smash the wall into small rubbles was nowhere in sight. As a matter of fact… Rage was.

"I have two men to castrate so far." She hissed. Her blonde eyebrows creased menacingly, Shizune kept herself back.

"I… L-Lady?" A young teen with auburn hair held up in two panda buns spoke up, hands sweaty as she fiddled behind her back, blushing.

"What?" The blonde's heavy glare was directed at the kunoichi.

"Oh… I… um… Ah… I think I…" She gulped, and Tsunade's glare didn't help one bit, it only increased her anxiety.

"Get on with it Tenten." As a reply, the brunette released a barrage of her breakfast on the desk. Eyes widened…

"Oh, girl, that better be food poisoning. And you **better **have insurance too!" The latter was meant as a joke but the 'the food poisoning' was with such threat and disappointment that Tenten felt shame wash over her. God, the blonde didn't know what was happening- Now, she either had to check if some idiot had poked holes through the condoms at the factories, replaced the birth control pills with soldier pills or she may believe it's a plague?

"Dear Lord, what the fuck has Sakura started?" Tsunade felt the immense migraine kicking in.

* * *

"No ordinary trees, uh." Kakashi muttered, running a wary hand through his spiky locks.

"N-no." Hinata's pearl eyes glanced at the ground.

"Ok, then." Kakashi stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulders. The violet-haired girl relaxed, her eyes moving from his fingerless navy glove to his masked face.

Hinata merely nodded and stepped out of the way, fighting the urge to twiddle with her fingers.

"Sharingan." Kakashi lowered the mask to his nose, his eyes narrowing at what he saw. No wonder even the byakugan couldn't see it.

The copy-nin decided it was best to fall in whatever trap the rogues had established.

"There is an underground base about five to ten feet ahead of us. It could lead us somewhere, and maybe… to Sakura's destination." He smiled sadly under his mask, however, the others saw it in his eyes.

'Don't do anything foolish Naruto.' He thought as a figure of the determined blonde flashed in his brain. He just hoped the knuckleheaded idiot won't go too far.

"K-Kakashi-san." Her glistening pearl eyes averted from his dark one to settle on the pair fixing the tents back.

"Yes. I'm aware."

In an instant, Ino and Kiba stood in front of Kakashi, although their faces were flushed, the Jounin paid no heed and proceeded to more significant matters.

"You tow, head East with Akamaru. Any little evidence counts understood. Be back near the clearing at 7 sharp if you don't find anything. Ino, put your medical skills to use. Kiba." He nodded at the dog lover, understanding what both were suppose and able to do.

The pair muttered; hai before poofing away, whilst Akamaru barked.

Kakashi sighed, lifting his head up and sucking up his unruly emotions. As a sensei, he felt like he failed them and the small perverted part of him that knew something was going on between Sasuke and Sakura nudged at his chest that he should've at least confronted them.

But hell, they were going to deny it anyways, because they knew it wasn't something they were suppose to do on their own like this. It was not a 'free country.' Konoha was different.

The Hokage rules were not changed and they will never. He felt responsible for what was about to happen to them, he felt guilty and when things leak out…

Not only will his name be blemished-he didn't care about that- but his students' names… The UCHIHA name will be… God he did not want to think about such outrageous factor.

Had he… failed them?

How many lives would be affected by only… by 'their crave' for each other, one that was so uncontrollable yet so… how should he put it? It was something he wanted to have.

Maybe not at their age but he would rather… Even he didn't have a child at the age he was now, so what happened to them?

Hinata suddenly wished she could use her byakugan to scrutinize him more, his chakra albeit its specialties over most others and his sharingan, she couldn't get inside of it.

She was not sure even Neji could either.

"Hinata-san. You ready?" He forced a smile under his mask, Hinata blushed nervously.

"Y-yes." 'Anything to save them… Naruto-kun, be ok. For me.'

"Pakkun, on the count of three."

"Uh? On the count of three? What?" The dog asked bewildered, clearly he was not listening.

"Hehehe. Ninjas are meant to be risky. Neh? 1-2-"

Hinata relaxed, Pakkun was still perplexed but he went along with his master. His keen nose twitched a bit. Something certainly smelled like a rat there, Pakkun could feel it in his abnormal dog body.

Where they were going was neither foreign nor familiar. In a way, it was almost expectable. He just hoped it was not the latter, his expectations were nowhere near good ones.

"3!" And they dashed past the fake trees, hands clasped in signs. "Released!"

**Several slow minutes later...**

A killer pain shot through her arm, her body quivered at the unknown aura surrounding her presence, she struggled to raise herself forward. Hinata's instincts burst immediately activating her byakugan.

She was frightened, her pearl eyes were staring directly at cold blue eyes with fallen fair hair and a deep craggy scowl on the dead face.

"Ahhhhh!"

A hand clasped over her mouth, raising her heartbeat rapidly, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry.

Hinata pinched her eyes shut and with a glowing gentle fist, she twisted unexpectedly on her heels to strike her attacker. But the blow never released as a hand caught her wrist.

"Relax, it's me." Her smile grew wide as she hugged him with a blush.

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his chair with a scowl on his face, raven hair shielding his right eye. He gritted his teeth, although his lips were pressed in a tight line, he growled angrily.

No beads of sweat emitted from his brow but from Kabuto instead.

Orochimaru swathed in hands with white bandages, hiding the dark chakra from the hideout's occupants. Murasaki's words rung in his mind relentlessly...

_**

* * *

After talking to Tsunade  
**_

_"I'm pregnant." Inaudibly whispered the purple-haired Haruno.  
_

_"Repeat that sweetheart. You make louder noises in bed." He grinned, ignoring the flush on her face. _

_Murasaki tensed at what he said, she gulped the lump in her throat, she wouldn't appear so fragile, __she was an Anbu for God's sake._

_"I… I'm pregnant, Orochimaru." She said louder, her emerald eyes locked with his golden ones.  
_

_She expected the back of his palm on her tear-stained cheeks. She dreamed of a hug or maybe a slap from him because they had repeated the same mistake twice.  
_

_A frown settled on her pale face when she felt Orochimaru tense in front of her, his chakra flaring dangerously beneath his skin.  
_

_"I… I thought you were on the pill?" He narrowed his eyes.  
_

_"And I thought you used a condom!" She glared, fisting her hands.  
_

_"Well I thought girls were supposed to put it on." Orochimaru scoffed, his eyes twitching.  
_

_"Yes, and I should say you were suppose feed me the pill?" She replied sarcastically, realizing how their conversation resembled teenagers'.  
_

_"Damn those sticky rubbers." He muttered, running a pale skinny hand through his silky raven locks. _

_"It's not funny Orochimaru! I'm still fucking pregnant!" She cried.  
_

_'And so is our daughter.' He wanted to say but kept it to himself.  
_

_She wouldn't sob like a teenager; she wouldn't go in a fit as if a young woman suffering from the aftermath of a one night stand. _

_Murasaki released a breath she hadn't been holding consciously, she stepped towards the pale snake and smiled.  
_

_Orochimaru saw right through it, he shoved his hands inside his dark nin pants, his gray shirt hung loose over them and the purple rope laid forgotten on his bed.  
_

_"Are you sure it's mine? Because I'm not." He said gruffly.  
_

_Murasaki's eyes widened, her hand clasped over her mouth in bewilderment.  
_

_"How could you! I was sleeping with you all this time! My husband hasn't touched me like that since…" She broke down, her sobs increasing and Orochimaru as cold as he was felt that pang of guilt pinching his heart._

_ He gulped the lump in his throat and punched the wall, letting the cool blood seep out of the wound onto the floor.  
_

_"Two. I have two of your children, whilst you __**brother **__only have one from me!"_

* * *

"Oroshimaru-sama. Karin's DNA has succeeded." Kabuto's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hm? What's that?" All thoughts of a pregnant Murasaki ran out the window.

"As I said it." Kabuto grinned.

"It is your child right?" Orochimaru smirked, gripping the armchair tightly.

"In a way, yes. My sperm was what initiated the pregnancy's success. If it weren't for that, she would've transformed into a monster, similar to Juugo's but far more outrageous and grotesque."

"You know what that means… right Kabuto?"

"Yes. Of course" Kabuto glared at the floor.

"Should we… Still attack them?" Kabuto asked.

"Not necesseray. They all have something we will get our hands on 8 ½ months later anyway."

Both males felt content, but Orochimaru's two-sided heart struggled into giving in. He was going to be the best Grandfather; he will make sure of it.

* * *

Sakura groaned, her head felt heavy as well as her limbs. She woke, surprised to find warmth under her body and not the cold hard ground.

She felt dizzy, the nausea rising sourly up her throat with heat. Her nostrils flared, her green eyes still not adjusted to the darkness around her, she tried to get up from her awkward position.

The pinkette fell right back down, her face met with a mass of silky hair. She recognized it immediately, nd the smile she wished could be there was not. She couldn't feel the heartbeat, nor the chakra.

"Fuck."

* * *

**I have a confession... When I posted the previous chapter, I was... semi-drunk whew, I let it out of my chest. And so, I re-read my author's note and I thought it didn't really make sense. Something else is that, MY laptop's charger, somehow, broke in the INSIDE... God... And I haven't bought another one... Mom is pissed, calling me irresponsible. And My friend has my flash-drive-which doesnt really hav the stories in them. And so... I am stuck for now... may spend two more months without a charger and that is not good... I am telling you, I have projects and stuff like that... to do. And my updates, are super slow as you all can see. I wrote this on paper before typing it and thnx to auntie for letting me borrow her laptop.**

**What can I say! You guys, thank you for the reviews, favorites-90- and alerts! hahaha, can my faves review plz! I don't know who else is alive! I have reached over 182 reviews, thnx... I didn't think I wold reach that far, seeing as other stories have reached past this for only 2 or 3 chaps. So, I have got to step up... (thaz a long way) Thank you for reading. **

**

* * *

**

**7HeartAndSoul7- Glad u liked it! hehe, I was careless on the ending... ^_^**

**Shadamyrox13- Wha thanx. :-)**

**xXSaSuSaKu4LiFeXx- Well, she did not die. hehe, I will write more lemons, I will have to hurry my *ss up. SASUSAKU all the damn way! :D Glad its ur fave!**

**GaaraHinataWake- hehehe, I hope you like how the story is growing, I updated and woot! A whole lot happened... sort of.**

**Shakilove- Well... U will see later. Lol, Naruto is an idiot but he can be smart... cough-unconsciously-cough.**

**kitty cullen- She's not dead. I hope u'r relieved. :)**

**Cinniminni- Joyous that u luv it!**

**anilove 15- Thank youuuu! :-)**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever- hehe, the end was pretty lol**

**JaJa-Princess- Every story needs some NaruSasu Bro-ness! hehe, go Naruto's denseness**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- Miracles always happen! (sometimes not) :D**

**killmeangel24- :-) Awes for them**

**..- Thank you! (I like ur penname, I wish I could walk through walls though, but... I don't want to do that quite yet-if u know what I mean)**

**Anonymous- Well, I tried to put Ino with Kiba but since most people don't like it... I'm just going to not mention her in a relationship. How does that sound?. Well, Karin... Uh... -scratches head-**

**Crazie love birds- I'm sure she has a REAL long scarf, hehe. His tongue can do wonders... shudders.**

**THAnk you all! And my other reviews too! Feel welcomed.**


	21. Condom and birth control failures

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. The lyrics; "Dead memories" belong to the amazing band; SliPkNoT!**

* * *

**Condom and birth control failures, thus pregnancies occur **

* * *

The pinkette fell right back down, her face met with a mass of silky recognized it immediately, but the smile she wished could be there was couldn't feel the heartbeat, nor the chakra.

"Fuck." She groaned.

The right side of her stomach clutched painfully, rising the acid to her throat, she grimaced.

In the depths of the darkness, she tried relentlessly to activate the sharingan but failed miserably.

She shook the person beneath her, grabbing familiar bare broad shoulders with tense fingers. Her breath caught in her throat once more as the realization dawned on her slowly, his chakra passage was dead and his heartbeat was nowhere audible, scratch that, there was no heart at all. As a medic, Sakura brought a healing hand up to glow her surroundings. (Why didn't she think of that before?) She looked down, back to his face…

Before she screamed in terror, her green eyes stared at his face…

However he had none, literally, it was a blank pale space without the nose she admired, the perfectly lined eyebrows, without the lips she had kissed relentlessly before and the eyes… it could've been anything else, but the dark eyes were empty-nothing.

Unable to control herself, Sakura jumped back from the body, ignoring the pain striking her limbs. "Oh, God." Her vision, now accustomed to the darkness could make out the silhouettes of piles of lifeless bodies, stacks of limbs and dismembered corpses all over the place, filling the hole with nothing else but their scent.

Her stomach was twisting again and the sick nauseating stench attacking her keen nose made matters worse, uncontrollably, she threw up.

By now, fear was the only emotion she felt, she was scared, not only for herself but mostly for the baby. It was horrific already to be drained of energy and chakra but somehow… the pinkette felt fine, as if she was still capable of punching a ton of boulders into ashes.

A figure moved proficiently across the area, Sakura held her breath as her hand instinctively rested on her abdomen.

The figure stumbled a bit now, walking as if it was not familiar with the place anymore.

The reek of dead decomposing bodies tempted to shrink her insides, making her want to go on yet another round of puking. What's a pregnant girl to do?

All the events that occurred recently could cause a serious effect to the baby, even death!

For her not to feel any stomach pains right now was beyond her knowledge.

Another wave of fear filtered down her spine as she thought about the latter.

When the shadow crept closer, eventually, blazing red eyes with spinning comas bore collided with her green terrified ones.

"Ahhhhh-" Her scream was muffled and before she saw the light for the first time, the red eyes inking back to normal boring into hers, darkness took over…

* * *

_**Sitting in the dark I can't forget**_

_**Even now, I realize the time I'll never get**_

_**Another story of the bitter pills of fate**_

_**I can't go back again**_

_**I can't go back again**_

* * *

Hinata's breathing relaxed a little as the intruder revealed himself.

"Relax, it's me." He grinned, yet she could not see him very well since it was dark.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!" She threw herself at him, her pearled eyes filled with tears, her lips quivered. She was glad he was ok. Her love was alright.

"Hin-*ata-chan, are you alright? How did you end up in here?" He asked, still holding her to him and his face dangerously close to hers, his warm breath fanning over her lips.

Naruto suddenly felt her form weigh on him and that's when he realized.

He was getting annoyed with the darkness, he wanted to see her face, her beautiful face and her rosy cheeks, though he still doesn't know why she keeps fainting every time he's near. That's Naruto for you.

He carried her in his arms, sighing with a small smile. The exit wasn't far, the stinky cave was not that hard to figure out. He would only go back to camp and wait for the others. If his mind can stay tranquil.

"It's past seven already and…"

"They're not here." Ino finished as she sat beside Kiba's weary form. He was pokerfaced for once, maybe something was going on in his mind.

Ino remembered last night pretty quickly, her dream-most importantly. She wanted to feel Sakura's lips molding against hers like that, she wanted to feel her developing body… yet again… the girl was pregnant and she was with Sasuke and she was not gay.

Not the happy-filled gay-gay but THE gay. She wasn't that.

And Ino has never felt that way towards anyone else, other than Sakura. So it could probably be some hormone-gone-bizarre feeling.

Kiba had questioned her about it with concern, she doesn't know what made him say that though. She hasn't acted like a lesbian, if anything, she was a big flirt. With the guys.

"Is it… that obvious?" She whispered, her baby blue eyes meeting his dark slit ones.

"What?" He rasped, throwing his arms back behind his head, Naruto-style. Akamaru laid beside the fire, curled up even if his size was enormous. His ears twitched every once in a while he heard something abnormal.

"That I'm… I.. uh…" Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of lips crash upon hers. She relaxed eventually, allowing his tongue to brush over her lips and his hands to wind around her small waist. She fisted her hands in his wild brown hair, pulling his body closer to feel him, she had never felt such powerful kiss in her life.

A small moan emitted from her throat as his tongue rubbed hers, their breathing heavy and mingling. He parted from her lips, his mouth leaving kisses on her creamy cheeks, along her jaw and the curve of her neck. "Ino…" He whispered on her skin.

He had a moan from her in response, he smirked and said; "Let me prove you wrong… about your sexuality." His hands pulled her blouse off her shoulders, she bit her lip and watched his mouth dip lower on her body.

Maybe it was lust for the blossom after all?

As she kicked her skirt off her, tracing her nails on his forearms and back, their bodies stumbling together by the tents, the zipper was sealed.

* * *

_**But you asked me to love you and I did**_

_**Traded my emotions for a contract to commit**_

_**And when I got away, I only got so far**_

* * *

Darkness had taken over their site, everything was quiet except for the small crackling of a fire. Naruto sighed, the girl nevertheless in his arms, staring at her unconscious form, he smiled genuinely. _Sasuke…_

Where were his best friends again? He had hoped they were in better condition than him. Scratches and cuts blemished his features, his arms trembled but he had his strength intact. His mind too.

He couldn't believe he had gone crazy over what had happened with Sasuke and Sakura! On the other hand, Sasuke had gone berserk, insane and enraged. His curse mark had gone vicious and his sharingan was spinning wildly. Naruto wishes he never sees that face on his best friend again, if he hadn't been weakened already by few broken ribs and fractured bones, he would've ran. Maybe.

And Sakura… Dear Sakura-chan he loves.

His head was still pounding at that, she was so innocent-looking, she had that delicate look yet such powerful fists and mind. He couldn't believe she and Sasuke would be doing that kind of thing at all… alone… wherever they did it, however.

It all seemed… wrong to him. They were both too careful, they had fooled him and everybody else. They had done a great job at it too. Naruto wanted to feel proud and happy for his best friends, but he couldn't find it in him to forgive them. He couldn't find it in him to drink in what was going to happen. What was going to happen to Team 7 now that they had fought in a brink of self-destruction, now that he realized they had never cared for him, did they? Or did they just not want to hurt him?

He couldn't understand. He settled the tent completely and placed the gentle girl in as carefully as her personality. He sat beside her, his fists clenching and unclenching from time to time, his teeth gritting. Did they care for him like he did them? Why does it hurt so much? Why all these doubts? His heart, it was so painful to accept all the occurring changes and what was to come in the near future. He hated internal pain… He would rather-

Naruto noticed the kunai beside Hinata's head, he gulped, glancing from side to side.

Trembling with doubt and dread, he took the blade between his fingers, tracing it. His eyes became glassy. He had never thought of this before…

He traced the knife over his fingers, over his hands and palms as he felt the soft pointy tip poking his tan skin, then finally he reached a pulse at the base of his tan wrist and his breath hitched, it was as if a ton of bricks crashed down over him and he blinked twice, dropping the kunai urgently as if it burned him.

Naruto ruffled his spiky locks, shaking his head to rid ugly thoughts from his clean virgin mind. Taking his space in his tent, he slept for the first time ever, without running after his friends. Without the fix haunting him, blaring profanities or reckless judgments.

He slept, without knowing whether they were safe or not.

* * *

_**The other me is dead**_

_**I hear his voice inside my head**_

_**And we were never alive**_

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe he was in such situation. Not only was he pokerfaced, he absolutely could never picture the couple as him and somebody else. In other words, he couldn't put himself in their shoes. Dealing with Tsunade was going to be really tough, especially since she had something extremely important planned out for them. The Team.

Their future mission was completely ruined, their lives would follow and their careers are going to be put at sake.

He shook his head, to think two of his students would have time to be doing something like this and 'this' had grown into something that would become alive soon. This something or someone created by their… how should he put that?

What exactly was what they were doing? Were they in… love? Or was it just some fling or lust? Judging by the look of Sasuke's passive face, he predicted otherwise. Sighing to himself, he rose a hand up and whispered something to his dog.

Pakkun nodded at him and muttered something that sounded like, 'see you there.'

Kakashi was bothered by all this, he was bothered by the silence for the first time. A part of him wanted to scream at both of them while the other part wanted to hug them both and smile. The atmosphere didn't feel right anymore, it was thick and frightening. He was better off not knowing about them after all. It hurt him too much.

Facing Lady Tsunade would be like getting yelled at to do the dishes, facing the elders would be like standing inside a furnace with Naruto singing.

The latter was not something to joke about. At all.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at Sasuke as they jumped. He wondered… _What the fuck was he thinking? Is he planning something?_

He glanced over at the girl in his arms, pink hair spilled over her face, her innocent smooth face. He scratched his head though, not understand why she was in her pajamas.

To think and smile about what was about to happen once they reach the village was another understatement.

* * *

_**And we were never alive**_

_**And we won't be born again**_

_**But I'll never survive**_

* * *

Naruto and the others had never been this exhausted in their entire life. Not only did the blonde have to carry Hinata back to the village, he had to ignore the smell of sex.

Naruto rolled his eyes, the perverted fox inside him made things worse. He was glad he wasn't hearing any suspicious noises last night, otherwise he would've snapped

Now he could only wait until he gets back, as Kakashi ordered, and sleep. Sleep very deeply and focus on dreams with a pearl-eyed girl with dark blue hair. A smile reached his lips, although a frown will replace it later, he could only concentrate on the present.

He would only hope the future would turn out better, and possibly Team could be… He didn't want to say it. He shoved the thought at the back of his mind and settled his deep blue eyes on the way. Four blurred figures disappeared on their way to Konoha.

Everyone was feeling anxious, it was a matter of time anyways before things break loose.

* * *

_**With Dead memories in my heart**_

* * *

_Multiple shadows lurked above her, each grasping for her abdomen, yet they did not seem to reach her. Long luscious pink hair twirled in the air, bright green eyes wide and lips forming a straight line, she kept her arms covered over her chest, as if she were trying to hide something, something precious, like a bundle… or maybe a heart._

_Her stomach was huge, round and soft looking. A taller, more powerful silhouette of a lean young ninja stood above her, his smirk enlarging and his dark spiky hair styled backwards, his face was hidden, yet the outline of a single bang framed the left side of his face. _

_His katana gleamed individually, with no apparent light to shimmer from and he jumped, his powerful hand glowing electric blue directly towards her chest and the other carrying the katana aiming for her stomach… her big round stomach._

_Her lips were sealed, thus she could not mutter a word, otherwise she would've screamed her uvula out of her throat. The shadowed ninja was closer to her, he was moving at such speed and she felt so close to him, like his power was inside of her, growing and about to implode. She clutched herself tighter and blinked once… twice… and a lone tear slid out of her eye… _

_"I'm sorry Sakura… Mother."_

"_No-"_

* * *

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

* * *

She immediately threw up the moment her eyes opened to the real world. Her mouth tasted bitter and her throat was sore, she winced. Her body ached all over, she wanted to go back to sleep or whatever she was in, just to get more rest. She needed it.

She took in her surroundings slowly, her eyes blurry.

White, everything was fucking white! Sakura's vision cleared and she almost slapped herself for not recognizing the place she knew inside and out even if she turned blind.

Sakura moaned quietly as she tried to get up from the bed, all the wires hooked into her forearms kept her from jumping out of bed. The air inside her room was sick, not in a repulsive way but in a way that would make her want to throw up continuously, it burned her lungs and made her breathing even more difficult than it already is.

She sat on a single white bed, her eyes narrowed to her hands, as her hands were firmly pressed onto her stomach. She could feel the small bump forming and sense the baby's chakra within her.

A smile reached her lips, her eyes softening, she was glad he/she was ok. A grave thought haunted her anyways… if she was in the hospital, wires hooked into her, she wasn't wearing her pajamas, it must mean that the nurses-more specifically-Tsunade, had taken blood samples and many other tests.

"Oh God." Her face turned green again, the anxiety increased her sickness, she wanted to throw up again, on the white sheets.

The door on the far corner opened, Sakura almost hid her face, she threw the sheets off to shield the vomit, but she only saw Sasuke close the door as he wiped his hands with a small towel and dropped the item in the silver bin.

"Sasuke-kun?" She mumbled, chewing her bottom lip and avoiding his eyes.

Sasuke merely sighed, anger written all over his face. He was wearing a shirt this time, (unfortunately) a black v-neck she has never seen him wear before and navy nin pants, black boots and arm-guards. In other words, he was dressed to kill. Literally.

"Hn." His signature grunt returned, she felt guilty all of a sudden.

"Sasuke, w- what happened?" Her green eyes, pale and weary like her image met his dark, uninterested ones. She didn't know what had just happened. He looked angry, furious, even. His chakra was flaring, he was trying very hard to keep it back.

Her smile was long gone, she was scared of his reaction. She had spoken too soon. Maybe he was angry that she was like she was now. Pregnant.

He did not answer her, he sat at the far corner of the room, not meeting her eyes and fisting his hands. Sakura did not utter a word after that.

A soft click gained their attention as their eyes locked themselves to the exit.

Blonde hair in pigtails, large medic coat and a stern look.

"Sakura." She said, her teeth gritting slightly under her words.

"L-lady.. Tsunade." Sakura's eyes flickered towards Sasuke as in… help.

His head dropped instead and he rolled his fingers around his weapon.

"Explain to me why you are in this condition. Now."

Before Sakura spoke, Sasuke almost rose from his seat to leave the two alone, however, Tsunade hissed; "You're not going anywhere Uchiha, you are part of this as much as she."

Sakura already knew what this was about, she wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear from her sensei's dark gaze. She had never seen Tsunade so upset before, it almost hurt her to keep her eyes on the blonde. Perhaps that was why Sasuke was angry and refrained from speaking to her?

Sakura tucked a pink lock behind her ear, wetting the corners of her strawberry lips slightly. "Sensei, w-what are y-"

"Don't. You know exactly what I'm asking you." Her voice rose, chilling Sakura to the bone. "I want all of it. From scratch."

Both teens blushed and Sakura started to speak…

* * *

_**You told me to love you and I did**_

_**Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit**_

* * *

"Unbelievable. This is just great! Six of my top ninjas are going to be parents! At a time like this? Fuck!" The fifth angrily said as she pounded a fist on her desk.

"L-lady Tsunade? I-"

"WHAT!" Shizune shrunk back in a silent corner, her face pale with fright.

Tsunade sighed and looked at her, a meek smile on her face.

"I forgot to mention you too. So, whose is it?" Make it seven, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"…"

When Tsunade received no answer, Shizune's teeth squeezed against each other to keep the truth from spitting out of her mouth.

"For the love of God. Don't tell me you don't know. Were you-"

"No!" She quickly responded, her eyes glancing everywhere but Tsunade.

She sighed and mumbled quietly; "I had a threesome."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and narrowed her hazel eyes at her dark-haired assistant, her movements stilled completely as she noticed her discomfort.

Shizune sighed again and twirled her toes; "I said, I had a threesome." She said louder.

"Well, seems like my ninjas succeed in knowing very well how a penis fits in a vagina and fail greatly at using condoms! Damn it!"

Shizune flinched before she spoke again; "It's not that we didn't… it…"

"It broke. Or should I say, they broke." She pressed on the they and sarcastically muttered broke. "Well… sort of, but…"

"But you still continued, the fuck was that great."

Shizune didn't appreciate how blunt Lady Tsunade was but she understood why. It was a very big mistake to have done what she did and she wanted to regret those moments, she really did, since it was more than once and definitely sometime she would meet them at different times and have one-on-one fuck sessions. Interesting, nonetheless…

"Names."

"Genma and…" She trailed off, gulping the second name down. She wouldn't say it, she wouldn't do that, it was too much of a risk.

"Whose the second guy, Shizune?"

"You know what, let's just say that Genma was the one that, you know."

"Whatever, but if I find-"

"Yes, I'm pretty certain." Shizune cut her off quickly, she felt guilty, a feeling wrenched her gut and twisted her thoughts. _What if I was right? Anyways, I could always-_

"I need sake."

To say Tsunade was happy there were going to be strong little ninjas walking around her office in less than a year was a complete understatement.

"Lady Tsunade, what about Sakura?" Shizune shifted uncomfortably, taking a seat in front of her master. Tonton wasn't here, she regretted it, he would've been a good squeeze right now for her.

Tsunade sighed, stopping her forceful writing to rub her temples.

"What's going to happen to my village now? What if we're under attack? What the fuck am I going to do then? Why did all this have to happen now dammit! Do you know what they have done is a fucking felony?" Tsunade said angrily, fisting her hands.

Shizune wanted to shrink back, she bit the inside of her cheeks, afraid of the blonde's wrath. Tsunade was furious, for a normal person would think she was overreacting, while she was not, however, the busty woman had a point and she had a right to be this furious. Not only is the village's position in peril, but so are the soon-to-be-parents.

Especially Sasuke.

"Did you know that," She laughed sarcastically, sipping from her bottle. "those two had been at it for over a year? God… Who would've thought." She mumbled the rest of her sentence, gulping down more of her sake.

Shizune stayed silent in this, she had nothing to say, she would listen and if it got out of hand, then…

"She was… my favorite pupil. So cheery and so… innocent. Soft and-" Tsunade turned around as she choked on a sob, almost sucking on her teeth to keep her strength intact.

"L-Lady… Tsunade? Are you-"

"J-just, leave me be. For now. Please, don't let anyone come into my office until further notice." She waved her hand, "Thank you." Shizune disappeared with a perplex look.

Tsunade remained in her office, her paperwork increasing, yet her vision was blurry…

Not from the sake but from her tears.

Silently, with a chakra-packed hand, she wrote the scroll.

Convincing the elders was going to be way harder than she thought.

* * *

_**So when I got away, I only kept my scars**_

_**The other me is gone**_

_**Now I don't know where I belong**_

_**And we were never alive**_

* * *

For some reason, Sasuke refused to speak to her. He had not even looked at her ever since they left the hospital. His hands were balled into fists, his face was hard and strong. Sakura stared at her feet, she wrapped her hands around her stomach, the action reminding her of her nightmare.

Immediately, her hands threw up in aggravation and she stopped in the middle of the road. Before he stopped, he glanced back at her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What?"

"Why are you dressed like this?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Hn." He started walking again, turning to the path of his house.

Sakura winced, him walking away like that reminded her of the night he had almost walked away from her forever…

"Sasuke. What's wrong?" She whispered, tears threatening to leak.

"Sakura, just go home." He closed his eyes and did not turn around, removing his hands from his pockets, he heaved his head high as if to breathe the new air.

"You told me we could tell each other everything… I fought to keep that promise and I did. But.. But you never…"

His hand came suddenly to cup her cheek, his fingers tracing her lips and her jaw, his dark eyes mesmerizing her features.

"Is it because… Is it because I'm like this?" Softly she asked, bracing her stomach.

Sasuke stopped his movements suddenly, he gritted his teeth and averted her eyes.

"I take that as a yes then. Do you… do you not want-"

"Stop!" He started to walk away again, his head lowering.

"I can't stop Sasuke! Don't fucking walk away from this! Don't walk away from me! I thought you loved me! Don't you… love me.. Anymore? Don't you…"

She hadn't realized she was slipping away until her body gave out.

She blacked out. Again.

* * *

_**And we won't be born again**_

_**But I'll never survive**_

* * *

"_Are you… going to tell m-my parents?" She whispered, her eyes hopeful with hot tears cornering her lashes._

"_That's not my job, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said as she flicked the crystal cylinder with a forefinger, examining the dark red liquid with a frown, not once meeting the pink-haired girl's eyes. _

_Sasuke sat beside her, an uneasy look on his handsome face. She had never seen him bit his lips in fright before. Not even in front of a powerful enemy or at the brink of death. _

_He actually looked afraid. Sakura reached to touch him but he jumped away from her as if her touch had burned him. And angry look replaced his saddened features and he moved away from her._

"_Sasuke…"_

_Maybe it was something she said, or did. Even the lip curled move didn't work on him, he brushed past her, not looking her way. Ever._

* * *

_**With dead memories in my heart**_

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

* * *

**~LEMON~**

* * *

"_I will love you no matter what Sakura. It's a promise." He said with such serenity._

_Sakura cupped his cheek, her lips brushing his, she grabbed him by his dark spikes as her eyes became heavy with lust. She whispered against his lips; "I love you more, Sasuke-kun." He tightened his hold around her waist at that, tucking back a pink lock._

"_Prove it." He smirked, seizing her lips with his own, melting in her scent._

_Sakura broke it off and panted before glancing at her surroundings, his bedroom was clean, as usual and his bed was welcoming… her breathing hitched and all she could see was them. "My way?" She asked, her hands moving towards his belt, unbuckling the silver buckle, she bit her lips in a smirk and pulled him towards the bed._

"_Whatever you want. Whatever pleases you." How she loved when he said things like these to her, she loved when he would forget about his big ego and say he loved her, play with her hair and smell her no matter what she was doing before, he would tell her how beautiful she is. She would be headed back to the village with the team, all bloodied and sweaty. He would pull her off in a corner, kiss her pink lips and leave her breathless… "You're beautiful."_

_He lowered kisses over cheeks, her jaw and he nipped at her collarbone, his kisses left her wanting more of him, more skin and more of his whispers. She simply laid back and weaved her fingers through his dark locks and moaned in pleasure as his hands worked his way on her body. His lips reached her navel, nipping at the sweet flesh and leaving his mark behind, she was his, this beautiful body was his… It was made for him by God himself. Everything of her was his, her body, her heart… he should have her soul but that would mean killing her. Sasuke had her all for himself._

_She looked at him through half hooded eyes, green met blazing red._

"_Sasuke…" He understood immediately, he couldn't wait anymore, she was looking at him and her eyes were almost shut in pleasure as he palmed her sex and drove two fingers inside her dampening heat, earning loud moans from her._

_He planted a kiss on her lips and rubbed his hard member on pink folds, his tip stroke the sensitive clit and both moaned at the contact._

"_Give it to me…" She moaned, "Just push it in, stop torturing me…"_

"_Sakura…" He melted in her features, unconsciously plunging inside her slowly, stretching her walls to accommodate him, the feeling of skin on skin contact without any restriction of any sort between them. They stopped to look at each other, simply staring and smiling at the feeling of being joined once more, physically… it was as if their souls were connected._

_Sakura pushed her torso upwards and rolled her hips to get him to thrust into her. He didn't need her to tell him, Sasuke pulled his hips back and shoved his hard length back in her tightness, he parted from her lips, gently placing kisses lower onto her body, not once muddling his thrusts. He took her breast in his mouth, sucking on her pink bud. She arced into him, his kisses and thrusts leaving her breathless. It was just so perfect between them, it was not even reality anymore. All they could see and feel was each other. Nothing else, no one else. "Fas-faster…" _

_He complied happily, his head leaving her flushed chest and planting on her neck where he left more of his marks. He breathed on her flesh, soundless moans leaving his throat as sweat poured down their skin, the bed was banging against the wall now as they moved faster. Sakura was enjoying this, she grazed his firm back with her nails, feeling the power in his muscles as he thrusts into her. "Oh… Sasuke-kun… Oh!" She felt him hit a particular spot deep inside her, her inner walls clenched down on his cock as the immense pleasure of her orgasm reached._

"_Sakura…" He breathed in a moan, his heart pounding almost audibly behind his chest. The emotion was there, the sensation almost made them float. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips, tightening her hold on him and pushing him in deeper to hit the same spot he had found before. She fisted the sheets this time, the coil at the bottom of her stomach burning with need…_

"_C-close." Their lips almost met, Sasuke picked up his speed and bit his lips, her tautness held his shaft, pulling him even more until they shuddered in pleasure against one another and came. His seeds shooting inside her, as she came over his member._

_He pulled out of her, leaving her dumbfounded as she catches her breath._

_Usually he stays in her and gives those rare smiles, gentle additional thrusts just to make her lose her breath before him and giggle in embarrassment._

_He lowered his mouth towards her swollen jewel. This was the first time he had even thought about doing this. Before he faced her pussy, she pulled his arm and flushed red._

"_S-Sasuke-kun? What are you d-doing?" She panted, her breasts bouncing with her movements. He held her hips down, facing her swollen treasure, reddish pink with his thrusts and the force of their lovemaking._

"_Relax, will you." He smirked as his nose brushed the sensitive flesh. Her hips jerked at that, he hadn't known she would react like this, it must mean she was going crazy for real when he's pounding inside her. He looked curious for a moment, he didn't know how to do this… _

"_S-Sasuke-kun… you're t-torturing me." She moaned softly, her body shuddering._

"_Hm?" How the fuck was he torturing her? It was just his mouth._

_Her scent was intoxicating, it didn't like flowers or anything like that. It smelt like her, he could see their cum glistening and dripping from her folds. _

_He parted them gently, earning another moan from her, this time, he liked it. Sasuke parted her lower lips with his fingers, dipping his tongue in-between. It was different than he expected, better than he excepted. He made the same movement with his tongue, licking her slit and thrusting his tongue inside from time to time, she trembled with pleasure, evidently holding his between her legs. _

_If only he had a camera with him, just to snap multiple pictures of her most pleasurable moments, as he brought her into ecstasy, white liquid spraying out of her. He didn't think about tasting at first but then… curiosity got the better of him and fortunately it didn't kill the cat._

"_Where did you learn that?" She said between breaths, brushing back his damp blue-black bangs off his sweaty forehead. He flushed and kissed her lips instead._

"_I love you." He mouthed._

"_Forever?" She pressed herself onto him, wrapping her legs around him._

_He settled himself between her legs again and caught her lips, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She mewled in his mouth, her pussy itching for him again._

_She fisted his hair, dropping the other hand to add pressure on the bed as she pushed him back on his back. She smirked, not once leaving his lips, her green eyes met his now-black ones and both smiles, she straddled his hips, rubbing herself on him, feeling his member harden immediately at the contact. "Again?" He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, pulling her down to him._

"_Of course. I can never get enough of you."_

"_I love you." Their moans echoed in his home._

_He never did wear a condom or any sort of protection in those times, neither did she question him about it, nor have she taken 'the' pill. What were they thinking?_

_Suspicion lurks…_

_Was any of them planning it from the very start?_

* * *

_**Dead visions in your name**_

_**Dead fingers in my veins**_

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

_**Dead memories in my heart**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hello readers. It's been a while since I updated. I moved to a new house, so my internet didnt get transferred 'til three weeks later. :( IT'S BEEN A YEAR! SEE? I started on the 21st of April, and updated chapter 21st on the 21st of April. ya, whatever. I was going to end it there and move on to the sequel, but I wanted to keep the chapters going and stuff... so tell me what you think. If the story's still good so far. Thank you for the amazing reviews and the numerous favorites! 3.**


End file.
